


Forsaken Memories (ver. en español)

by miauneko



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, smut poco realista
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [BL/Yaoi] [IorixKyo] Ha perdido sus recuerdos, pero hay algo que Iori no puede olvidar.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Memórias Renegadas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056431) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko)
  * Translation into English available: [Forsaken Memories (English ver.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157501) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace años escribí un fanfic IorixKyo llamado «Lost Memories» usando esta misma idea. Una de las cosas de las que me arrepiento es que esa historia haya sido tan corta ^^. Quise reescribirla, pero Kyo, Iori, y el mundo en general han cambiado tanto que algunas escenas ya no funcionan bien. Después de reflexionar, decidí reusar la idea principal, pero adaptada a KOF XIV, KOF for Girls y ANB. La trama no será la misma, pero mantendré lo importante: la relación entre Kyo y Iori.  
> ~ Miau ♥

El estadio donde se celebraría la final del King of Fighters de ese año estaba lleno a reventar. Miles de entusiastas aficionados coreaban el nombre de Antonov, el ruso que organizaba el evento, sin apartar la vista del escenario instalado en el extremo de la cancha.

El logo del torneo apareció en una docena de pantallas gigantes instaladas alrededor de la explanada, claramente visible contra un fondo rojizo que palpitaba lentamente y que, de algún modo, consiguió intensificar la expectativa de la multitud.

—Demasiado escándalo por nada… —murmuró Kusanagi Kyo, observando la escena desde un palco privado, varios metros por encima de las tribunas.

El joven castaño estaba de pie a solas, frente a la baranda del balcón, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans azulinos. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron a la audiencia y se detuvieron en el ostentoso escenario, que permanecía vacío. La decoración se le antojó demasiado teatral e innecesaria, como tantas otras cosas durante esa iteración del torneo. ¿Qué se suponía que representaba? Tenía la apariencia de un arco griego (¿o era romano?), con gruesas e imponentes columnas estriadas y largas escaleras, y estaba conectada por un largo sendero alfombrado con un área circular en medio de la cancha, donde se llevarían a cabo los enfrentamientos.

El estadio sólo estaba parcialmente techado, y el sol caía a plomo en la zona central. El cielo en lo alto era de un color celeste intenso, salpicado por unas pocas nubes.

La inauguración del torneo también se había llevado a cabo ahí, varias semanas atrás.

Una desconocida energía oscura se había manifestado durante el enfrentamiento de apertura, pero ésta no había vuelto a aparecer, y el torneo había continuado sin más contratiempos. Sin embargo, los participantes —en su mayoría veteranos del KOF— habían notado la presencia de esa entidad y habían permanecido alertas, sabiendo que no debían bajar la guardia.

Kyo en particular tenía un motivo para mantenerse vigilante. La energía oscura había irrumpido en el torneo durante la pelea inaugural, cuando él estaba enfrentando a Yagami Iori, su rival de toda una vida. Sin encontrar resistencia, la energía había poseído a Iori, y había tomado control sobre su cuerpo y sobre sus actos.

Pero eso había durado sólo unos minutos, porque Kyo había conseguido hacer que Yagami reaccionara. Había recibido algunos arañazos en el proceso, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

Quien le preocupaba era Yagami. La posesión había sido repentina y absoluta. El pelirrojo no había tenido oportunidad de resistirse.

Kyo no estaba seguro de qué habría pasado si él no hubiese estado ahí para llamar su nombre. Para hacerlo volver en sí.

Un imperceptible ruido a su espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Pensé que te habías ido a casa, como los otros descalificados —comentó Kyo con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes aquí.

La voz era profunda y baja, pero audible a pesar del griterío de la multitud en el estadio. Su tono era ligeramente despectivo y malhumorado.

Kyo se volvió y echó una mirada sobre su hombro. Iori estaba saliendo al balcón, con el rostro serio e imposible de leer. Vestía una larga gabardina de color vino, cuya manga derecha estaba quemada y desgarrada. Aquello era un recuerdo de su enfrentamiento, y Kyo llevaba una marca idéntica en la manga de su chaqueta blanca.

Iori caminó hacia él y Kyo por reflejo se puso en guardia, listo para desviar algún repentino ataque.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se detuvo junto a la baranda y contempló el estadio, tal como Kyo había estado haciendo segundos atrás.

«Si querías admirar el paisaje podrías haberte buscado tu propio balcón, Yagami», pensó Kyo con insolencia, mirando a Iori de soslayo.

Iori escrutó a la multitud y luego el escenario. La brisa sacudió su cabello y por un segundo Kyo pudo ver el frío brillo escarlata de sus irises. Años atrás, esos ojos lo habían observado con un odio insondable, y Iori había ido tras su vida presa de una obsesión demencial. No había escuchado razones. Había sido imposible dialogar con él.

Pero todo eso había ido cambiando. Ahora, la probabilidad de que un encuentro acabara en violencia o se tornara en un inofensivo intercambio de palabras era la misma.

«Pero eso lo convierte en un fastidio incluso mayor», continuó pensando Kyo con amargura. «Hablarle es como caminar por un campo minado, nunca sabes qué lo hará estallar».

Kyo contuvo una risa burlona. Al inicio, había detestado la presencia constante de Yagami en su vida. Aún le irritaba profundamente cuando Iori aparecía para lanzarle amenazas en presencia de terceros, porque luego quien recibía las burlas era él. ¿En qué diablos pensaba el pelirrojo cuando decía «tú eres mío» delante de otras personas? ¿Era que acaso quería matarlo de la vergüenza?

Sus compañeros y amigos veían a Yagami como una persona un poco trastornada, pero no se burlaban de él (muy probablemente porque no querían morir). Y, al final, quien recibía las burlas era Kyo, por ser el objeto de esa obsesión.

Aquella devota, incesante e invariable obsesión que había durado años.

La intensidad del griterío de la audiencia aumentó de súbito, y Kyo se volvió hacia el escenario. Por los altoparlantes, una voz anunció que Antonov dirigiría algunas palabras al público, como el «campeón» que defendía el título en ese torneo.

Meses atrás, cuando los distintos equipos habían recibido sus invitaciones para participar, Antonov se había autoproclamado «el primer campeón del KOF», pese a que nadie había oído hablar de él.

A nivel personal, Kyo no había estado interesado en refutar esa afirmación. Lo que él quería era pelear. Si Antonov era un impostor, eso quedaría demostrado cuando sufriera una humillante derrota en manos de cualquiera de los otros equipos.

Cuando el organizador finalmente había dado la cara, Kyo confirmó que no valía la pena contradecirlo. Aquel hombre era tan sólo un multimillonario excéntrico, uno más de tantos otros que habían organizado el King of Fighters a lo largo de los años.

El principal punto a favor de Antonov era su honesta petulancia. Un bufón como él no parecía tener como segunda intención liberar a una vieja deidad para destruir el mundo. Era evidente que había organizado el torneo para alimentar a su propia vanidad.

Una explosión de chispas doradas se encendió delante del escenario, para encanto de la multitud. Antonov hizo una dramática entrada emergiendo desde el suelo, en medio de volutas de humo artificial. Llevaba su amplio torso descubierto, y un grueso habano en los labios. En su cintura brillaba un aparatoso cinturón dorado con el logo del torneo.

—¿Cuál crees que habría sido su reacción al ver a Orochi? —preguntó Kyo con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos. En el escenario, Antonov aseguraba que él era el mejor, y que por eso enfrentaría a los tres miembros del equipo finalista sin ayuda.

—Es irrelevante.

Kyo se sorprendió de recibir una respuesta, incluso una tan cortante como ésa. Iori observaba el escenario con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, es mi turno de ir a enfrentarlo —dijo Kyo con fingido cansancio—. Ahh, ahora entiendo por qué estás aquí. Ésta es la mejor vista para admirar mi victoria.

—Hmph.

Iori se volvió y dio un paso hacia Kyo. El castaño mantuvo su sonrisa, pero se maldijo interiormente, porque aquello había sido inesperado. Iori había entrado en su espacio personal e inclinaba el rostro hacia el suyo. El brillo en sus ojos carmesí era mordaz y plácido a la vez.

—Ve y gana el torneo. Será más satisfactorio humillarte después de que te hayan coronado como el campeón.

—Eres un maldito imbécil, Yagami —dijo Kyo, empujando al pelirrojo hacia atrás y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonreír, porque las palabras de Iori casi, _casi_ , le habían hecho gracia.

—Estaré esperando, Kyo —dijo Iori mientras el Kusanagi se alejaba en dirección a las puertas—. No habrá interrupciones esta vez.

Kyo no se detuvo. Respondió un «sí, sí, lo que tú digas» con un ademán de su mano y luego se dirigió a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo, porque tenía un torneo que ganar.

Iori lo observó hasta perderlo de vista, y luego se volvió hacia la arena nuevamente.

Percibió la ausencia de Kyo como un vacío que fue rápidamente ocupado por aquella presencia que había estado acechándolo desde el inicio del torneo.

Era invisible y oscura a la vez, quieta, vigilante. A diferencia del control que Orochi había intentado ejercer sobre él años atrás, la entidad no había tratado de hablarle. No le había dado órdenes ni le había susurrado «mata a Kusanagi».

Por irónico que pareciera, era más fácil resistirse a un dios cuando éste le pedía la sangre o la vida de Kyo. Orochi había intentado manipularlo haciéndole creer que compartían ese mismo deseo, pero el dios había cometido un error, porque Iori no quería sólo la vida de Kyo. No quería sólo matarlo. Lo que deseaba iba más allá de eso, y abarcaba el «todo» que la existencia de Kyo representaba.

El dios no había comprendido eso, porque ni el mismo Iori podía explicarlo.

El propósito de la entidad que ahora se cernía sobre él no estaba claro, pero Iori al menos sabía que ese ser quería utilizarlo como huésped para acceder a la sangre Orochi que corría en sus venas. Y también sabía que si él volvía a sucumbir al control de esa entidad, quien se encargaría de enfrentarlo sería Kyo.

Y él no iba a permitirlo. Porque al despertar de la posesión anterior, se había encontrado con Kyo mirándolo con esa estúpida expresión socarrona de «me debes otra, Yagami», y el pecho del castaño había estado sangrando debido a un profundo desgarro que Iori no recordaba haber hecho.

Eso no se iba a repetir. Quería ser consciente de cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba con Kyo. Quería ver cada gota de sangre que derramara, y oír cada gemido de dolor.

Ningún otro aspecto de su vida le otorgaría la fuerza de voluntad para resistir.

Iori se llevó una mano al rostro mientras una leve risa sacudía sus hombros.

Aquella patética, patética situación…

Había sobrevivido a una batalla contra un dios… ¿para qué?

La historia se repetía, como si el único valor de su existencia fuera el poder que llevaba en su interior, o el servir como conducto para otros seres.

Iori abandonó el balcón y se dirigió por el mismo camino que Kyo había tomado minutos atrás. Sus pasos resonaron contra las paredes de cemento de los pasillos desiertos, y pronto fueron opacados por el alboroto de la audiencia. Una voz anunciaba que el enfrentamiento entre Antonov y el equipo japonés empezaría en unos minutos.

Al llegar al final del túnel que llevaba a la cancha del estadio, Iori vio a Kyo y sus compañeros de pie junto al cuadrilátero. Kyo estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo confiado. Él tomaría el primer turno.

Antonov se acercaba desde el escenario, recorriendo el largo sendero alfombrado sin prisa, dejando que la audiencia lo admirara.

Iori se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, sin sacarle la vista de encima a Kyo. Sabía de antemano el resultado de aquella pelea.

* * *

—Nada mal, para alguien tan joven. Pero tienes un largo camino por delante, muchacho. Observa y aprende.

Antonov sonreía de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo el habano entre los dientes. Su mejilla izquierda estaba enrojecida después de recibir uno de los golpes de Kyo, pero la manera en que observaba al castaño era condescendiente. Aquel hombre delirante estaba convencido de su superioridad.

—Oi, oi, ¿te golpeé demasiado fuerte? Parece que has perdido de vista la realidad —respondió Kyo.

—Nah. Esto sólo está comenzando.

Pero el enfrentamiento ya estaba definido, porque no había nada que un simple humano pudiera hacer contra un poder que había sido utilizado para derrotar a un dios. Antonov poseía una fuerza anormal, pero era poco probable que hubiese tenido que usarla para luchar por su vida. No conocía la desesperación de sentir que quizá su poder no era suficiente para salvar a la humanidad. Si se consideraba la persona más fuerte del planeta, era porque no sabía nada sobre el mundo.

Kyo no tuvo que recurrir a toda su habilidad para enfrentarlo. Mientras peleaba, pensó en los otros luchadores que habían participado y que eran más fuertes y capaces que Antonov, pero que habían quedado descalificados al enfrentarse a otros equipos poderosos.

Las rondas de eliminación se habían llevado parte de la gracia del torneo. Si Antonov hubiese participado desde el inicio, de seguro habría sido eliminado y la final podría haber presentado un desafío un poco más interesante.

«Nada que hacer al respecto», pensó Kyo para sí. Y una voz en el fondo de su mente agradeció al universo por la existencia de Yagami, porque el pelirrojo era una de las pocas personas en el planeta que estaban a su altura. «Heh. Divagar en medio de una pelea… En verdad este autoproclamado campeón no es un reto en absoluto».

Kyo supuso que podía darle un gran final a la audiencia, a pesar de que no era necesario que invocara todo su poder para vencer a Antonov. Con un gesto desganado, giró sobre sí mismo para esquivar el puño del ruso, y contraatacó con un golpe contra el pecho. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar «¿arriba o abajo?» y se decidió por continuar la secuencia con una patada que elevó al enorme hombre algunos centímetros sobre el suelo.

La fuerza de la siguiente patada ignoró la fuerza de gravedad y alzó a Antonov un metro en el aire.

Kyo encendió una flama anaranjada en su mano mientras Antonov comenzaba a caer. Su Orochinagi evitó que el hombre impactara contra el suelo, y lo envió volando hacia un lado, más allá del límite del cuadrilátero.

—Eso fue tan innecesario, Kyo —comentó Benimaru, uno de sus compañeros de equipo, mientras el público dejaba escapar un griterío ensordecedor.

—Fue para darle un poco de emoción al asunto —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa engreída.

Se oyó una respiración trabajosa. Antonov regresaba al cuadrilátero arrastrando los pies. La piel expuesta de su torso estaba enrojecida por el fuego de Kyo. No importaba si aún podía pelear. Caer del cuadrilátero significaba una derrota inmediata.

—Increíble… —jadeó el hombre, mirando hacia Kyo antes de caer de rodillas—. El cinturón es tuyo… —continuó, e hizo un ademán para retirar el pomposo accesorio y entregárselo al castaño.

—Puedes quedártelo, esa cosa no me interesa —dijo Kyo con prisa.

—Es el símbolo del campeón, debes…

Kyo dejó de escucharlo. La atmósfera en la arena cambió de súbito, y el castaño se volvió bruscamente para observar el cielo sobre él.

El color celeste y las nubes blancas habían desaparecido, y habían sido reemplazados por un nubarrón negro que se arremolinaba sobre sí mismo y producía enceguecedores destellos turquesa.

—¡Kyo! —exclamaron Benimaru y Goro, el tercer miembro del equipo.

—¿Qué diablos…? —gruñó Kyo, reuniéndose con sus compañeros.

El público presente se había acallado, pero nadie se movía, porque creían que aquel fenómeno era parte de la puesta en escena del torneo.

Un relámpago partió el cielo e impactó a unos metros de ellos con un estruendo ensordecedor. Luego dos rayos destruyeron un par de pantallas gigantes y un tercero hizo pedazos el escenario con una fuerte explosión.

El bullicio de la multitud volvió a comenzar, pero esta vez los gritos fueron de terror.

Kyo entrecerró los ojos cuando el polvo y el humo llegaron hasta él. El remolino en el cielo había adquirido un color rojizo y decenas de objetos brillantes brotaban de él, como si de un portal se tratara.

—‘Tch. —Kyo se hizo a un lado cuando una de las estructuras metálicas que sostenían las luces del estadio se vino abajo con estrépito.

Al mirar a su alrededor, el joven vio la arena sumida en el caos. Había personas corriendo y tropezando, andamios que caían, pantallas parpadeantes que habían comenzado a incendiarse. El techo de metal se había resquebrajado y los trozos caían sobre público. Se oían chillidos de dolor y gritos pidiendo ayuda. Algunos cuerpos yacían sin vida bajo los escombros.

Un denso humo negro obstruyó su visión de las tribunas. Al volver a alzar la mirada, el ala norte del estadio estaba en ruinas. Y en medio de la destrucción, como si de una absurda broma se tratara, un reportero relataba con voz temblorosa lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Oye! ¿Quieres morir? —le gritó Benimaru, y el reportero dio un respingo, negó con la cabeza y corrió a ponerse a resguardo.

—Esa pregunta también debería ir dirigida a nosotros —señaló Kyo con una sonrisa amarga, porque estaban de pie en medio de un estadio que se derrumbaba, y no pensaban irse de ahí hasta averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

—Quizá en el siguiente torneo deberíamos volver a usar el nombre de _Hero Team_ —rio Benimaru, pasándose una mano por sus largos cabellos rubios—. En vista de que siempre acabamos salvando al mundo.

—¿Cuándo has salvado al mundo tú? —preguntó Kyo.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para continuar aquella broma. Una bola de fuego había comenzado a descender del cielo y lentamente tomaba una forma humanoide. Kyo sintió que su ki reaccionaba a ese ser. A pesar de que parecía estar hecho de un fuego como el suyo, la energía negativa de la entidad lo hizo estremecerse.

¿Acaso se trataba del poder que su padre había mencionado, antes de que empezara el torneo? ¿Ésa era la energía que había intentado apoderarse de Iori?

Con un grito gutural, la criatura atacó.

Los compañeros de Kyo fueron tomados por sorpresa, porque la criatura estaba a metros de distancia, pero sus puños se materializaron en el aire mismo e impactaron con tal fuerza que tanto Benimaru como Goro salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

Kyo consiguió esquivar el peor golpe, y rodó hacia un lado con un siseo molesto.

La criatura volvió a gruñir. Las sílabas formaron una palabra sin sentido.

—¿Verse? Está bien, así te llamaré —dijo Kyo con desdén poniéndose de pie. Podía ver el cuerpo de la criatura con claridad. Su forma era humana, pero estaba cubierto por una armadura cuyos surcos alternaban entre un intenso brillo dorado y una oscura opacidad.

Kyo se sobresaltó cuando Verse apareció justo frente a él salvando los metros que los separaban en un parpadeo. Había manos flotando en el aire. Dos pares de manos que podían atacar como si tuvieran inteligencia propia.

Kyo lanzó un golpe, y su puño impactó contra la masa sólida del cuerpo de la criatura.

El joven sintió el calor que emanaba la roca ardiente en su pecho. Le pareció oír una sinfonía de voces gritando y lamentándose.

—¿Qué diablos eres? —gruñó Kyo, y se cubrió al ver que una de las manos suspendidas en el aire se lanzaba contra él.

Sin embargo, el impacto no llegó. Un destello púrpura resplandeció intenso.

Iori estaba a su lado, y observaba a Verse con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No te entrometas, Yagami —ordenó Kyo. Era demasiado arriesgado que Iori estuviera tan cerca de esa energía. No quería verlo sucumbir a ella otra vez.

Iori no lo escuchó. Se lanzó a atacar y Kyo tuvo que hacer lo mismo, odiando la impulsividad del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso Iori no entendía el peligro? Podía caer bajo el influjo de ese ser.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —insistió Kyo con voz áspera en un momento en que ambos golpearon a la vez.

Iori no lo escuchaba. El resentimiento por haber sido poseído estaba claro en su mirada.

A Kyo no le quedó más remedio que ceder y colaborar. Su fuego anaranjado se confundía con el de Verse, pero el de Iori brillaba frío e intenso mientras el pelirrojo intentaba desgarrar la armadura de aquel ser. En cierto momento, Kyo vio sangre en los dedos de Iori, y estuvo seguro de que la sangre era del pelirrojo, pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Debía concentrarse en ese enemigo que atacaba sin dar un respiro, y esas manos que se materializaban de la nada e interrumpían el fluir de la pelea.

Sin necesidad de hablar, Kyo encontró el ritmo de los ataques de Iori. Mientras el pelirrojo llevaba la ofensiva, él tenía tiempo suficiente para buscar un ángulo desde el cual lanzar un ataque sorpresa. Si Verse volvía su atención hacia él, Iori lo atacaba por detrás, golpeando y desgarrando sin cesar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kyo vio que sus compañeros se habían acercado con la intención de ayudar, pero no se atrevían a participar en el ataque, por temor a convertirse en estorbos. Kyo hizo un gesto negativo para que no se entrometieran. Iori era toda la ayuda que necesitaba.

La sincronía de sus movimientos era como una danza, el fuego que flotaba en el aire, el apartarse para dejar que el otro atacara, la sensación de triunfo al ver que Iori conseguía resquebrajar la armadura de Verse, y luego el fuego anaranjado entrando por esa grieta, hacia el interior de la criatura, inacabable e intenso, disolviendo la oscuridad.

Kyo se cubrió los ojos debido a la luminosidad con que Verse ardió. La criatura desapareció en un haz de luz que se elevó hacia el firmamento, donde estalló en mil pedazos, haciendo retumbar las ruinas de la arena. Lo que quedaba del techo de metal crujió y comenzó a desmoronarse. El estadio entero se venía abajo.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, Yagami —dijo Kyo.

No recibió respuesta porque Iori estaba con una arrodilla en el suelo, entre trozos de metal y cemento, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre el pecho.

Kyo sintió una punzada de remordimiento. No había estado pensando en que el uso del fuego púrpura seguía afectando a Iori.

—Yagami —ordenó ásperamente, volviendo hacia el pelirrojo y extendiendo una mano.

Iori entreabrió los ojos. Observó la mano ofrecida y la aceptó, porque la arena se derrumbaba y no había tiempo para palabras de desprecio. ¿De qué serviría mostrarse orgulloso si ambos acababan muertos por algo tan absurdo como un derrumbe?

Kyo sujetó la mano de Iori con firmeza, notando que los dedos del pelirrojo estaban magullados y sangrantes después de tantos intentos por penetrar la armadura de Verse.

—Vamos —dijo Kyo, mirando a Iori a los ojos un segundo, pensando en cómo su rival era también la persona en la que más podía confiar cuando se trataba de derrotar a un enemigo en común.

Debido a ese segundo de distracción, Kyo notó demasiado tarde el pesado fragmento de metal que se desprendió del techo justo sobre ellos. Un crujido lo hizo alzar la vista, y luego miró a Iori, que no había terminado de levantarse aún.

—De prisa, Yagam…

Una fracción de segundo para evaluar sus opciones. Tirar de Iori, y tal vez no conseguir apartarse a tiempo. Dejar a Iori a su suerte era impensable. Soltar su mano e intentar destruir el trozo de metal, aunque no tuviera tiempo ni espacio para reunir la fuerza suficiente…

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Yagami. La expresión en aquellos ojos escarlata era una que Kyo no había visto nunca antes.

Kyo salió despedido hacia atrás debido a la fuerza con la que Iori lo empujó. Su cabeza golpeó dolorosamente contra el reborde de una viga retorcida. Por un breve instante, con la vista borrosa, Kyo creyó ver la figura de Iori moviéndose para apartarse, pero luego ésta desapareció, en medio de un estruendo metálico y una espesa nube de polvo.


	2. Sus nombres

«¿Dónde diablos estoy?»

Kyo abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos de golpe debido a la intensa iluminación blanca de la sala donde se encontraba. Volvió a intentarlo más despacio, y a través de sus párpados entrecerrados notó que estaba sobre una camilla con sábanas claras, en un cuarto que parecía una enfermería.

No podía ver demasiado porque una gruesa cortina verde entorpecía su visión, pero en el cubículo contiguo, una suave voz de mujer procuraba calmar a alguien. Se oía el llanto de un bebé cerca de ahí. Pasos apresurados se movían de un lado a otro de la sala.

Kyo se incorporó, aún medio confundido. Llevaba puestas sus propias ropas y no una bata de hospital, lo cual era definitivamente una buena señal. No había ninguna vía conectada a sus venas, ningún aparato monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

Al poner los pies en el suelo, el joven sintió una molestia aguda a un lado de su cabeza. Se llevó la mano ahí por reflejo, y sus dedos palparon un enorme bulto que lo hizo recordar al instante lo que había sucedido.

La final del torneo, la pelea contra Verse, el derrumbe del estadio, Yagami lanzándolo contra una viga de fierro como el maldito salvaje que era.

Kyo frotó con suavidad el golpe recibido, preguntándose qué habría pasado con el pelirrojo. Era un poco humillante que Iori hubiese reaccionado con más rapidez que él.

Mientras él perdía el tiempo procurando decidir cuál era la mejor alternativa, Iori había actuado por instinto, sin la intromisión de pensamientos innecesarios.

Y, claro, sin importarle que él se diera un soberano golpe en el proceso.

Pensaba echárselo en cara apenas lo viera.

Kyo se puso de pie y apartó la cortina para salir de ahí. Descubrió que se encontraba en la sala de emergencias ambulatorias de un hospital, donde las personas que habían salido lastimadas durante el colapso de la arena estaban siendo atendidas. Había pacientes de todas las edades, y las lesiones iban desde ligeros rasmillones hasta profundas heridas sangrantes.

No necesitó que nadie le dijera que aquéllos eran los heridos leves. Las otras áreas del hospital debían tener las manos llenas con las víctimas más graves.

Kyo procuró no pensar demasiado en ello, e intentó convencerse de que ninguna de esas personas era su responsabilidad. Él había heredado un gran poder cuyo principal propósito era mantener al mundo a salvo de la destrucción en manos de criaturas como Orochi o Verse, pero eso no significaba que debía asumir la culpa por las vidas que se habían perdido, o por las personas que habían salido lesionadas.

Se había resignado a su deber, y a que no podía salvar a todos.

—Maldición —murmuró Kyo al salir al corredor y encontrarlo lleno de personas que exigían noticias de sus seres queridos.

Las salas de espera del hospital no estaban mejor. El personal no se daba abasto para atender todas las consultas. Kyo se preguntó cuántas personas habrían estado presentes en el estadio. ¿Treinta mil? ¿Cuántas no habían conseguido escapar?

—¡Kyo! —Benimaru apareció, pasando ágilmente entre los grupos de gente—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kyo. El cabello de Benimaru estaba despeinado y con rastros de polvo. Las manos del rubio estaban manchadas con sangre seca—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estuve ayudando a los heridos mientras tú dormías la siesta —dijo Benimaru, sonriendo sin humor—. Te diste un golpe y perdiste el conocimiento mientras evacuábamos la arena. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Lo que recuerdo es que Yagami es un idiota —murmuró Kyo—. ¿Dónde está él?

—No lo sé, Kyo. Entre pensar que te morías y traerte al hospital, no tuve mucho tiempo de preocuparme por Yagami también. Lo siento.

—Da igual. Lo encontraré —dijo Kyo—. ¿Y Daimon?

—Está apoyando al equipo de rescate.

—El asunto debe ser grave, si están aceptando la ayuda de civiles… —murmuró el castaño.

—El número de fallecidos sigue aumentado —dijo Benimaru con voz cansada—. ¿Puedes volver por ti mismo al hotel? Me gustaría quedarme a ayudar.

—Claro —dijo Kyo—. Pero no pienso volver aún.

—¿Nos darás una mano? —preguntó Benimaru un tanto sorprendido. Sin embargo, la expresión del rubio se volvió suspicaz al momento siguiente—. No, claro que no. Vas a ir a buscar a Yagami.

—No tardaré. Si no está aquí, veré en qué puedo ayudar —dijo Kyo, echando a andar sin que Benimaru tuviera oportunidad de responder algo más.

Kyo recorrió los pasillos atestados. Vio personas llorosas y manchas de sangre en el suelo y las paredes.

Benimaru había acertado, quería buscar a Yagami. No se sentía preocupado, o, al menos, no del modo en que se preocuparía por el bienestar de alguien querido. Confiaba en que Yagami estaba vivo en algún lugar, porque no podía ser de otro modo, pero la debilidad que había visto en el pelirrojo al final del enfrentamiento con Verse lo había dejado inquieto.

Ver a Yagami de rodillas, con una mano en el pecho, le había traído recuerdos de años atrás, de una época en que él había estado seguro de que a Yagami le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. El poder que el pelirrojo albergaba en su cuerpo había estado consumiendo su organismo poco a poco, y los que conocían la razón de ese padecimiento habían coincidido en que Yagami debería haber muerto hacía mucho.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo había continuado viviendo y, con el tiempo, su situación había mejorado. A modo de broma pesada, los amigos de Kyo comentaban que Yagami seguía vivo gracias a su obsesión con él. Con _matarlo_ a él, específicamente.

Kyo no tenía más remedio que sonreír con menosprecio ante ese comentario, pero dentro de sí sentía que no era tan simple. Ya no se trataba sólo de matarlo…

Después de la pelea con Verse, Iori había demostrado que ahora las cosas entre ellos eran distintas al aceptar su ayuda para ponerse de pie. En vez de apartar su mano con un brusco golpe, la había sujetado con fuerza. Quizá con _demasiada_ fuerza. Tal vez, si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos, Yagami le habría dirigido unas palabras burlonas antes de intentar romperle la muñeca.

O tal vez no… Tal vez en verdad algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Los años no habían pasado en vano y Iori ya no era solamente una molesta constante en su vida. El pelirrojo era la persona que estaba a su lado cuando un nuevo enemigo aparecía. De una manera muy particular, Yagami había asumido el papel que le correspondía como portador de una de las Reliquias Sagradas. La espada de los Kusanagi y la magatama de los Yagami volvían a luchar lado a lado, cuando era necesario.

Como heredero de una de las reliquias, Kyo sentía que tenía un deber hacia Yagami, en nombre de esos breves intervalos en que peleaban contra un enemigo en común.

Iori había intentado protegerlo de los inestables escombros del estadio; Kyo no podía hacer menos que buscarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

«Y reclamarle por esto, claro», pensó para sí, pasándose la mano por entre el cabello una vez más. «Aunque probablemente se burlará y dirá que es una insignificancia».

Kyo sonrió con amargura. Incluso en su imaginación, Yagami podía ser muy irritante.

El joven continuó recorriendo los pasillos del hospital, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que caminando sin rumbo no lograría nada. El lugar era enorme, tenía varios pisos y pabellones, y cada ambiente estaba lleno de personas desesperadas intentando conseguir información. Algunas incluso lo reconocieron y se acercaron para pedirle ayuda, esperanzadas, porque Kyo parecía estar ahí con un propósito claro, sin verse desorientado y confundido como los demás.

—Lo siento, yo tampoco sé nada… —murmuró el joven, apartándose con pesar mientras se repetía mentalmente que no podía solucionar los problemas de todas las personas.

Impaciente, Kyo decidió buscar a Yagami usando su energía. Nunca le había agradado recurrir a esa habilidad, pero no tenía más alternativa, en especial si quería salir rápido de ese hospital.

A diferencia de él, Iori utilizaba esa facultad de forma descarada para poder encontrarlo fácilmente dondequiera que estuviese. Y Kagura Chizuru, la heredera de la tercera reliquia, hacía lo mismo, para agobiarlo con encargos y responsabilidades.

Aquél era un vínculo ancestral que los unía porque ellos eran los portadores de los Tesoros Sagrados y, desde muy joven, Kyo había rehuido ese poder porque le recordaba a la obligación que le había sido impuesta por el «destino». Era por ese vínculo que no podía liberarse de Yagami, ni de Kagura, ni de su deber como el heredero de los Kusanagi.

Sin embargo, la época de lamentarse contra el destino había quedado atrás hacía muchos años. En ese hospital, su habilidad para percibir la presencia de Yagami demostró ser muy útil, y bastante precisa, a pesar de que no la había utilizado en un largo tiempo.

Kyo subió algunas escaleras, cruzó de un extremo al otro de las instalaciones, y finalmente llegó a una planta donde supo que encontraría al pelirrojo. Al preguntar por él en la recepción, las enfermeras confirmaron que Yagami estaba ahí, pero le negaron el acceso, porque no era un familiar directo.

—¿Creen que Yagami vendría a participar en un torneo en Rusia trayendo a toda su familia? —gruñó Kyo irritado, y las enfermeras lo miraron con expresión en blanco, porque había hablado japonés.

—Oh, ¡Kusanagi! ¿Estás buscando a tu amigo?

Kyo se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con Antonov. El organizador del torneo lo miraba con expresión amigable. Bajo su llamativa camisa rosada se podían ver gruesos vendajes cubriéndole todo el torso, pero, a pesar de que estaba lastimado, llevaba a un niño sonriente en sus brazos.

—Yagami no es mi amigo —aclaró Kyo, levemente fastidiado.

Imperturbable, Antonov replicó:

—Vi cómo te protegió en la arena. Ése es el tipo de cosas que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

Kyo contuvo un gruñido molesto. No iba a ponerse a discutir sobre Yagami con ese hombre.

—¿Y dónde estabas tú, a todo esto? —preguntó con insolencia—. Te esfumaste tan pronto apareció Verse.

Antonov rio de buena gana ante el tono irrespetuoso de Kyo.

—Estaba cumpliendo mi papel. Un campeón debe cuidad de su fans —explicó, haciendo que el niño que tenía en sus brazos rebotara una vez.

—Antonov nos protegió —dijo el niño mirando a Kyo—. ¡Nos salvó!

Antonov asintió satisfecho consigo mismo, pero luego su semblante se tornó serio.

—He asumido todos los gastos para atender a los heridos y financiar las operaciones de rescate, pero una desgracia como ésta no puede volver a repetirse. Esa cosa… Ese… ¿ese monstruo se ha ido definitivamente?

—Lo dudo —dijo Kyo.

—Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, pídemelo. Quiero ayudar.

Kyo observó al enorme hombre, cuya voz se había suavizado. La emoción en sus ojos celestes era sincera. Cuando no estaba fanfarroneando sobre su poder y su título de campeón de KOF, Antonov parecía una buena persona. Y además transmitía _algo_ , una franca ingenuidad, que evitaba que Kyo sospechara que él había sido el culpable de la aparición de Verse.

—Será más seguro para ti si permaneces aquí haciendo de niñera —dijo Kyo medio en broma, medio en serio.

Antonov no se tomó a mal sus palabras y continuó sonriendo.

—Tienes razón. Admito que ustedes supieron cómo lidiar con esa criatura mientras yo aún no salía de mi asombro —dijo—. Pero yo tengo más dinero que todos ustedes. Puedo ayudar con recursos. Es más, tu amigo Yagami puede permanecer en este hospital cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Cortesía del dueño.

Kyo suspiró para sí. Debía haber supuesto que Antonov era el propietario de ese hospital. De seguro el lugar se llamaba _Antonov Hospital_ , así como el estadio se llamaba _Antonov Arena_ y el aeropuerto de la ciudad, _Antonov Airport_.

—¿Dónde está Yagami? —preguntó Kyo, sintiendo que había perdido suficiente tiempo.

Antonov repitió la pregunta en ruso con tono autoritario a las enfermeras de la recepción, quienes buscaron el número de la habitación del pelirrojo en sus pantallas.

—Por cierto, Yagami aún está un poco confundido —advirtió Antonov—. No está herido de gravedad, pero sería mejor que permanezca unos días internado.

«¿Por qué no empezó por ahí?» pensó Kyo.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos. La habitación que las enfermeras le indicaron estaba a mitad del pasillo. Kyo empujó la puerta sin anunciarse y entró.

El lugar era estrecho, con apenas espacio entre los monitores e implementos médicos, y la cama y una silla de aspecto incómodo junto a la cabecera. Las paredes eran de crudo cemento, pero su color blanco era inmaculado.

La cama estaba vacía. Yagami estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observando hacia el exterior, de espaldas a él.

Kyo respiró aliviado. Si Yagami se había levantado era porque se sentía lo suficientemente bien. Estaba vestido con las mismas ropas que había llevado durante la pelea, con excepción de la gabardina, que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla. Lo único que indicaba que había sufrido una herida era un vendaje no muy grueso alrededor de su cabeza, que sujetaba un trozo de gasa ligeramente manchado de sangre.

«Supongo que esto es lo que llaman “justicia divina”», pensó Kyo sonriendo para sí, porque al menos su golpe no había requerido un vendaje como el del pelirrojo.

Kyo se acercó a Iori y se detuvo a su lado, observando por la ventana. Había una multitud reunida en la calle, frente a la entrada. El personal de seguridad había instalado una barrera, y un grupo de fotógrafos, camarógrafos y reporteros exigía información sobre los heridos en el derrumbe del estadio.

—Tienes suerte de que el lugar esté saturado. De lo contrario te habrían obligado a llevar una de esas batas verdes de hospital… —comentó Kyo con sarcasmo.

Iori no respondió, pero volvió el rostro levemente para observarlo.

—Bueno, parece que no necesitaba preocuparme —continuó Kyo con un suspiro exagerado, pasándose una mano por el cabello por costumbre—. Regresaré al hotel a descan-- ¡ouch!

Kyo se encogió de dolor al rozar por accidente el golpe en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque eso había sido algo estúpido de hacer, y al abrirlos, Yagami lo estaba mirando con fijeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Iori estuvo desprovista de su usual desprecio. En vez de eso, hubo una ligera preocupación.

Kyo no reaccionó en un primer momento, pero luego rio.

—Realmente te diste un golpe fuerte, ¿eh? Antonov mencionó que estabas un poco desorientado, pero verte hablar así es gracioso.

Iori frunció ligeramente el ceño y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en voz baja.

Kyo rio de nuevo, esta vez con un leve fastidio.

—Eso ya no es gracioso. Bromear no se te da bien, Yagami.

Antes de que Iori pudiera responder, dos enfermeras entraron en la habitación y se sobresaltaron al verlos.

—No puede estar de pie —dijo la mayor, una mujer de cortos cabellos negros, quien fue hacia Iori mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Kyo—. Por favor, vuelva a la cama.

A pesar de su voz firme, la mujer tomó a Iori del brazo con gentileza y tiró de él suavemente.

—No me toques —dijo Iori. Su voz fue tan baja como la que había estado usando con Kyo, pero el tono fue áspero y cortante.

—Nada de eso. Le dijimos que debe guardar reposo…

La frase de la mujer se convirtió en una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Iori se deshizo de ella con un violento empujón que la hizo tropezar con su compañera. La fuerza fue tal que ambas perdieron pie y cayeron al suelo con un grito de dolor.

—¡Yagami! —exclamó Kyo, sujetando a Iori por el brazo, porque el pelirrojo había dado un paso hacia las mujeres y se veía molesto y amenazador—. ¿Qué diablos haces? —amonestó, su voz subiendo de intensidad.

Iori le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero entonces su semblante cambió. El pelirrojo se llevó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios.

—¡Yagami! —repitió Kyo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo ponerse en tensión. ¿Era un ataque? ¿El Disturbio de la Sangre?

Pronto le quedó claro que no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Conocía la expresión en el rostro de Iori. Era dolor. Pero… ¿a qué se debía y por qué parecía tan intenso?

Las enfermeras se habían levantado y, pese al susto que se habían llevado, continuaron cumpliendo su trabajo sin vacilar.

—Llévelo a la cama —indicó la mujer de cabello oscuro, y Kyo obedeció, aliviado de que al menos Iori se dejara guiar.

Iori se sentó torpemente en el borde del colchón, sin apartar las manos de su cabeza. Los gemidos se habían acallado, pero era obvio que el dolor no amainaba. Kyo se sintió perdido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —musitó, observando el vendaje que Yagami llevaba en la cabeza.

—Por favor, acuéstese —dijo tímidamente la segunda enfermera, una muchacha rubia que no parecía llevar mucho tiempo trabajando ahí.

Iori no obedeció, y Kyo no se sorprendió. El dolor no pasaba y Iori estaba con la espalda encorvada hacia adelante, con los ojos aún cerrados y los dientes apretados.

—Dénle calmantes o algo —exigió Kyo. No sabía si eso ayudaría. Ni siquiera sabía si eran calmantes lo que Iori necesitaba, pero su voz sonó autoritaria porque comenzaba a sentirse impotente, como años atrás, cuando veía a Iori toser sangre y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

La enfermera mayor comenzó a pedirle que saliera de la habitación, pero la otra la detuvo con una negación silenciosa. Era evidente que no quería estar a solas con Iori. Con el hospital saturado como estaba, el personal de apoyo para tratar con pacientes violentos tardaría quién sabía cuánto en llegar. Era más fácil si Kyo permanecía en la habitación para ayudar.

—Le daremos calmantes, pero para eso debe estar acostado —dijo la mujer.

—¿Oíste, Yagami? Obedece y el dolor pasará —indicó Kyo, tomando a Iori por el hombro y empujando con firmeza hacia las almohadas. Para su sorpresa, Iori se dejó llevar, sin abrir los ojos.

Las mujeres se apresuraron a preparar una vía. Kyo estuvo atento para intervenir en caso Yagami reaccionara mal cuando la aguja perforara su piel, pero el pelirrojo ni pareció sentir el pinchazo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Iori se relajó. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos estaban ligeramente empañados.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Kyo.

Después de confirmar que Iori se hubiese calmado, la muchacha rubia se volvió hacia Kyo.

—Venga conmigo, le explicaré. ¿Es usted un pariente?

De mala gana, Kyo acompañó a la enfermera al pasillo. Antes de salir de la habitación volvió a mirar a Yagami, y notó que los ojos vidriosos del pelirrojo estaban fijos en él.

La explicación de la joven enfermera lo dejó sintiéndose abrumado. El golpe que Yagami había recibido en la cabeza no había dejado una herida externa de consideración, pero el impacto había causado una grave inflamación interna. Si la presión continuaba aumentando, Yagami tendría que ser sometido a una intervención quirúrgica.

La desorientación de Iori se debía a eso. Si la situación empeoraba, era probable que su sistema motriz se viera afectado también.

—Pero Yagami parece más que desorientado. No me reconoció —dijo Kyo con aspereza.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó la joven.

—Yagami me preguntó quién era yo —explicó Kyo—. Y su comportamiento no es normal. Él… no es así.

—¿No suele mostrar un comportamiento violento, quiere decir?

—No, eso no… —murmuró Kyo, impacientándose, porque era justo lo contrario. Iori le había hablado con demasiada suavidad—. La forma en que se expresa. No parece… él.

—Esto es grave… debo informar al médico tratante…

—¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? —dijo Kyo sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

A pesar de que era más joven que él, la enfermera lo miró con severidad.

—El paciente no respondió a ninguna de nuestras preguntas. Era imposible saber…

La muchacha se alejó sin terminar la frase, como si hubiese decidido que no valía la pena darle explicaciones a un joven grosero. Kyo se quedó solo en el pasillo, pero después de un momento de aturdimiento dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación de Yagami. El pelirrojo seguía acostado, sus ojos cerrados.

—Por favor, deje que el paciente descanse —murmuró la mujer que continuaba atendiendo a Iori.

—Antonov dijo que puedo estar aquí —gruñó Kyo. Eso no era del todo cierto, pero comenzaba a hartarse de que el personal de esa planta pareciera tener algo contra él.

La enfermera frunció los labios, pero no insistió. No podía ir contra la autoridad del dueño del lugar.

Kyo esperó al pie de la cama hasta que la mujer los dejó solos y después tiró de la única silla y se sentó junto a la cabecera. Percibió un leve olor a quemado proveniente de la gabardina de Yagami, y aquello lo hizo pasarse una mano por el rostro con gesto cansado. Hacía unas horas habían estado conversando tranquilamente en un balcón, pensando en la siguiente vez que se enfrentaran. ¿Cómo habían ido a parar a un hospital?

Un involuntario suspiro escapó de sus labios y Kyo se dio cuenta de que Iori no había estado dormido. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos despacio y giró su rostro para observarlo.

Kyo no pudo leer su semblante inexpresivo. Salvo por el aspecto vidrioso de sus irises, Iori parecía el mismo de siempre. Era sólo cuando hablaba que hacía evidente que algo estaba mal.

—Escucha, Yagami, sería mejor que hagas lo que te dicen —murmuró Kyo, recostándose contra el incómodo respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos—. Un golpe en la cabeza es un asunto delicado… Y al parecer la situación podría empeorar si no tienes cuidado.

Iori no dijo nada. Sus ojos rojos recorrieron el rostro de Kyo, quien mantenía una expresión malhumorada y una postura tensa.

—Si no hubieras hablado, yo tampoco me habría dado cuenta… —murmuró Kyo, suponiendo que había sido injusto de su parte alterarse con la enfermera.

Manteniendo su silencio, Iori se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

—No, no, ¿es que no me oíste? Procura no moverte —protestó Kyo, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Iori lo contempló con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si no entendiera por qué Kyo sonaba preocupado y fastidiado a la vez.

Kyo intentó controlarse. Debía ponerse en el lugar de Yagami. Aquella situación debía ser desconcertante, y, con excepción de lo sucedido con la enfermera, el pelirrojo estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo manteniéndose calmado.

Debido al vendaje en su cabeza, el cabello de Iori había sido apartado hacia un lado, y Kyo vio una sombra pasar por todo su rostro. Era la primera señal evidente de que Iori estaba confundido.

—¿En verdad no sabes quién soy? —preguntó Kyo, suavizando su voz.

Iori entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo, claramente haciendo un esfuerzo por reconocerlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza con una exclamación ahogada.

Kyo se levantó, alarmado.

—Tranquilo, no debí preguntar… No es necesario que te esfuerces… de seguro dentro de poco…

Iori se encogió con un débil quejido y Kyo maldijo en silencio. ¿Por qué Iori estaba sintiendo dolor a pesar de los calmantes? Y… ¿era realmente dolor? Ese ademán le hacía pensar en la influencia de Orochi…, cuando el dios agobiaba a Yagami intentando someterlo a su voluntad.

Pero Orochi estaba atrapado…

¿Quizá se trataba del poder que se había apoderado brevemente de Yagami durante el torneo?

¿O solamente era el dolor provocado por la lesión?

—Maldición… —murmuró Kyo, comprendiendo que, cualquiera fuera la respuesta, no podía apartarse de Yagami. No hasta asegurarse de que el pelirrojo no se convirtiera en una amenaza para los que lo rodeaban—. Tienes que recuperarte pronto, Yagami —dijo—. Y para eso debes obedecer y reposar.

Kyo posó una mano en el hombro de Iori y empujó levemente. Una vez más, Iori lo permitió y volvió a acostarse en la cama, casi con docilidad.

«No, esto no está bien…», pensó Kyo para sí, porque Yagami no hacía ese tipo de cosas. No le obedecía en silencio. ¿Dónde estaban las palabras ásperas? ¿El empujón para deshacerse de él?

Iori mantenía una mano entre sus cabellos, presionando fuertemente contra el vendaje. Cuando estuvo recostado, observó a Kyo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, y el castaño se preguntó si acaso habría recordado algo, porque esa mirada era una de fastidio.

—¿Vas a decirme quién eres o no? —gruñó Iori secamente.

Kyo parpadeó, perplejo. Por un breve instante, el tono de voz del pelirrojo había sido el correcto, al igual que su mirada.

Quizá el asunto no era tan grave. Yagami seguía siendo Yagami. Tan sólo necesitaba recordar quién era él.

* * *

—Kusanagi Kyo.

El castaño quiso aparentar naturalidad, pero fue obvio que esperaba que su nombre provocara algún tipo de reacción en Yagami, así fuera un vago reconocimiento.

No hubo nada de eso. La molestia de Iori se disipó y sólo quedó su semblante inexpresivo.

Ese nombre no había significado nada para él.

—¿Al menos recuerdas tu nombre? —preguntó Kyo, escondiendo su decepción.

—Yagami.

—¡Lo recuerdas!

—No, pero lo has repetido una docena de veces desde que entraste en la habitación.

Kyo se quedó pasmado. Eso había sido una… ¿broma?

No, no una broma, se respondió de inmediato. El rostro del pelirrojo estaba serio.

—Tu nombre es Yagami Iori —explicó Kyo—. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—Algún lugar en Rusia —murmuró Iori, mirando brevemente hacia la ventana.

—¿Y recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?

«Tal vez no debería estar haciéndole tantas preguntas…», pensó Kyo mientras Iori negaba despacio. «¿Qué se hace en este tipo de situación?»

Un ruido en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y Kyo se volvió, esperando ver a una enfermera con la cual poder consultar. Sin embargo, quien entró fue Antonov. El millonario mostró una sonrisa que podría haber quedado fuera de lugar, dada la situación, pero ahora Kyo sabía que ese hombre estaba esforzándose por mantener una actitud positiva, porque no era una mala persona.

—Veo que encontraste a tu amigo, Kusanagi.

—Te dije que Yagami no es mi…

Kyo se mordió el labio para hacerse callar.

—Vendré a menudo para verificar que todo esté bien. El hospital no se da abasto y hay que apoyar en lo que se pueda. Tú también puedes darnos una mano, Kusanagi. Cuando tu amigo esté descansando, por supuesto.

La puerta se cerró despacio.

Kyo dudó un momento antes de volverse hacia la cama. Tal como esperaba, Iori lo estaba observando, pero su rostro era imposible de leer.

—Eso sonó bastante mal, pero es cierto —murmuró Kyo—. No somos amigos. Aunque eso no significa nada.

—¿No?

—No. —Kyo buscó una manera de explicar, ¿cómo resumir su relación con Yagami en unas pocas palabras?— Es… —A eso siguió un prolongado silencio.

—Complicado —colaboró Iori con un dejo burlón.

Kyo frunció el ceño. No sabía si Iori habría dicho algo así bajo circunstancias normales. Su voz grave era la misma, pero había una ligereza tras sus palabras… algo que lo hacía sonar como una persona un poco distinta, pero no al extremo de convertirse en un desconocido.

«Es él… sin el odio», comprendió Kyo de pronto.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Esa parte sí la recuerdas? —preguntó a su vez, usando el mismo tono burlón que Yagami.

Iori negó con lentitud.

—Es la impresión que tuve al verte —murmuró.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Iori no respondió. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, y al cabo de un rato cerró los ojos, sin contestar.


	3. Un nuevo peligro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa a las lectoras que trabajan en el campo de la medicina ^_^. Sé que los hospitales y las heridas no funcionan así.

La engañosa sensación de bienestar duró algunas horas, y luego la presión dentro de su cabeza comenzó a aumentar, gradualmente y sin detenerse.

El dolor fue apagado al inicio, apenas una palpitación detrás de sus ojos que procuró ignorar, pero luego se convirtió en una punzada intensa que lo hizo encogerse en la cama, ahogando un gemido.

Desde que había despertado completamente desorientado en ese hospital, un impulso inconsciente lo había hecho retraerse y no confiar en el personal médico ni las enfermeras. Les había ocultado información y no había respondido a sus preguntas. Mientras esperaba que su mente se aclarara, y que sus recuerdos regresaran, una determinación intuitiva lo había urgido a salir de ahí.

Había estado considerando qué hacer, cuando Kyo había llegado.

A diferencia del resto de personas que Iori había visto, Kyo no le produjo una inmediata desconfianza. La presencia de ese joven había sido familiar, aunque no del todo agradable. En apenas unos segundos, al ver la actitud del castaño, Iori había podido concluir que no eran cercanos. Había cierto aire impaciente en Kyo, como si toda esa situación fuera una responsabilidad que no quería asumir. Por unos instantes, Iori se había preguntado si acaso serían compañeros de trabajo, unidos por una obligación.

El comportamiento de Kyo era extraño e innecesariamente confrontacional, rayando en lo insolente cuando le hablaba a las enfermeras. Era desconcertante que alguien con esa actitud le resultara más de confiar que unas desconocidas que sólo habían mostrado una severa amabilidad hacia él.

Pero cada minuto que Kyo había pasado en la habitación había servido para acentuar esa familiaridad. El castaño le transmitía algo imposible de describir en una sola palabra. La convicción con la que hablaba le hacía sentir que todo iba a estar bien, y a la vez lo irritaba. La impaciente preocupación que Kyo mostraba le resultaba detestable, porque él no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante ese joven, pero, a la vez, seguir las indicaciones de Kyo le había proporcionado un momento de tranquilidad, porque en ese breve instante, Iori había comprendido que no estaba solo. No recordaba quién era Kyo exactamente, pero había sabido que ese joven era de fiar.

Al observar el rostro de Kyo, ningún recuerdo había venido a su mente, sólo sensaciones contradictorias y confusas. La sonrisa engreída del castaño le desagradaba, pero la mirada de sus ojos podía tornarse cálida en ciertos momentos y Iori se había preguntado a qué se debía. ¿Qué era Kyo de él?

La pregunta había sido respondida a medias cuando el castaño había explicado que no eran amigos.

Pero Iori no había quedado satisfecho, porque Kyo no podía ser tan sólo un conocido…

Y, al indagar, Kyo tampoco había podido explicarse…

El dolor tras sus ojos flameó cuando Iori intentó recordar quién era ese joven.

—Yagami, ¿estás bien?

La voz fue suave, pero el ruido de la silla al raspar el suelo cuando Kyo se levantó hizo que Iori se llevara las manos a la cabeza y apretara los dientes.

Kyo salió de la habitación con pasos apresurados, y un momento después Iori sintió que lo obligaban a apartar las manos, y oyó un rumor de voces urgentes a su alrededor. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz tenue de la lámpara de la habitación le provocó una punzada tan aguda en su cabeza que todo su cuerpo se sacudió y un grito escapó de sus labios.

Lo último que Iori escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento fue la voz de Kyo murmurando su nombre.

* * *

Pasaron días que para él podrían haber sido semanas, o incluso meses. Iori permaneció en un estado de semi-inconsciencia durante el cual casi no era capaz de expresarse en frases coherentes debido al continuo dolor.

No estaba en capacidad de tomar decisiones sobre su propia salud y, como no había nadie más, una mañana Iori vio que Kyo firmaba algunos documentos por él. El castaño le explicó apesadumbrado que iban a someterlo a una cirugía, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa confiada mientras le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien.

Iori no creyó que aquello fuera cierto, no con la manera en que la cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

Sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de discutir y sólo asintió débilmente.

El tiempo pasó, irreconocible y fragmentado. En un momento yacía en la cama de la habitación, y en el siguiente, estaba acostado en una camilla que era empujada por un largo pasillo de paredes de cemento.

A pesar de que la luz lastimaba sus ojos, Iori percibió la presencia de Kyo como una mancha borrosa cerca de él.

Vagamente, Iori se preguntó por qué Kyo pasaba tantas horas a su lado.

Si no eran amigos o familiares, ¿por qué…?

Quiso preguntárselo, pero el joven se había quedado atrás, detenido por el personal del hospital.

* * *

Kyo esperaba en la habitación vacía, observando el paisaje gris por la ventana. Habían pasado varios días desde la pelea contra Verse y el derrumbe del estadio, y finalmente la prensa se había retirado. La mayor parte de heridos leves había vuelto a casa, y las salas y pabellones del hospital estaban en relativa tranquilidad.

Él había permanecido ahí, para extrañeza de sus compañeros de equipo, que habían regresado a Japón sin él.

«¿Estás tan preocupado por Yagami?», había preguntado Benimaru cuando se despidieron en el recibidor del hotel, sin entender esa decisión. «Si quieres, puedo intentar contactar a alguno de sus parientes en Japón, para que su familia se encargue de él».

Kyo había agradecido con una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

«No tiene a nadie».

Benimaru no había insistido, pero su semblante denotaba preocupación, porque sabía que las cosas entre el castaño y Yagami no eran fáciles. Podía resultar peligroso que Kyo pasara tanto tiempo con el pelirrojo, especialmente si éste no estaba en completo dominio de sí mismo o su estado mental.

«No estarás culpándote por lo sucedido, ¿no, Kyo?», había preguntado Benimaru a continuación. «Él salió herido protegiéndote, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tu responsabilidad. Estoy seguro de que Yagami sabía lo que hacía».

«¿Eso justificaría que le diera la espalda?»

«No, claro que no», había concedido Benimaru de inmediato. «Sólo no quiero que te sientas culpable. Esto está fuera de tu control».

«No es culpabilidad». Kyo había hecho una pausa, reflexionando sobre cuánto quería revelarle a su compañero. «Sólo quiero devolver un favor», había explicado finalmente. «Tengo una deuda con él».

«Pero él no lo recuerda», bromeó Benimaru y al instante se dio cuenta de que esa broma había sido de mal gusto. «Debió ser un favor enorme», se corrigió.

Kyo había asentido, mientras sus pensamientos retornaban a algo que había sucedido años atrás, en los meses que siguieron al enfrentamiento con Orochi, y los confusos acontecimientos que ocurrieron después.

«No creí que podría pagárselo», había confesado Kyo en voz baja, y luego había sostenido la mirada de los ojos celestes de Benimaru. «Lo que estoy haciendo, él lo hizo por mí antes». 

Benimaru había mostrado sorpresa, pero la había controlado rápidamente.

«Estás hablando de…»

«Se hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya», había interrumpido Kyo. «Nos vemos pronto. Volveré a Japón apenas Yagami se recupere».

La conversación con Benimaru había acabado ahí, pero el tema no había abandonado la mente de Kyo.

Había un periodo de su vida del cual no solía hablar y en el cual procuraba no pensar, porque cada vez que los recuerdos venían a él, la rabia se acumulaba en su interior y necesitaba días enteros para calmarse.

Era algo que tenía que ver con un secuestro, y con días pasados en un laboratorio subterráneo, a merced de científicos desconocidos que habían experimentado en él, y con él. Kyo no recordaba aquellos días con claridad, porque su organismo había estado saturado de drogas que subyugaban su voluntad y sus pensamientos, y que lo dejaban indefenso, incapaz de defenderse o de resistirse.

Al inicio, Kyo se había esforzado con tanto ahínco a obstruir los planes de esos hombres, que éstos habían acabado perdiendo la paciencia con él. No era su consciencia lo que necesitaban, sólo el poder de la reliquia que estaba albergada en su cuerpo.

Así, las dosis de las drogas habían aumentado hasta superar los límites razonablemente permisibles. Kyo pasó largos periodos inconsciente, y era despertado con descargas de estimulantes cuando los investigadores necesitaban que manifestara su poder. Aquello se había repetido tantas veces y durante tanto tiempo, que Kyo había comenzado a cuestionar que la vida más allá de ese laboratorio fuera real. Tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Tal vez él nunca había existido fuera de las paredes de ese lugar…

Hasta que, finalmente, un día, alguien había irrumpido en el laboratorio, y la voz familiar de Yagami había llamado su nombre…

«Si tan sólo se hubiese limitado a sacarme de ahí», pensó Kyo sonriendo para sí apesadumbrado, aunque sin rencor.

Yagami se había encargado de él en las semanas que siguieron, dando tiempo a que su cuerpo se recuperara del daño y los experimentos, y que su mente volviera a adaptarse a la realidad.

El pelirrojo lo había visto en su punto más bajo, había permanecido a su lado, y, por sobre todo, no había perdido el interés en él.

Kyo planeaba corresponderle de la misma manera, porque era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Señor Kusanagi, ¿sigue aquí? 

La voz de una enfermera interrumpió sus pensamientos y Kyo se volvió. La joven que le hablaba era la misma muchacha que había estado atendiendo a Iori el primer día.

—El paciente ha salido de cirugía pero estará en observación hasta mañana. Quizá debería ir a descansar. Ha estado pasando mucho tiempo aquí.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—No podemos asegurar nada hasta que despierte —dijo la joven.

«Es Yagami, obviamente va a estar bien», se dijo Kyo. Pero, aun así, dudó.

—Vaya a descansar y lo llamaremos si ocurre algo. De lo contrario, puede venir a verlo por la mañana.

La joven hablaba con amabilidad. Kyo había pasado tanto tiempo en esa planta del hospital que la actitud del personal había cambiado. La indiferencia que habían mostrado el primer día había desaparecido. Algunas de las enfermeras hasta lo miraban compasivas, conmovidas por la dedicación que mostraba hacia su «amigo» herido.

Kyo titubeó un momento. Era cierto que estaba fatigado, y no sólo por las largas horas pasadas en el hospital. Cada vez que oía a Yagami quejarse, o cuando lo veía llevarse las manos a la cabeza, su primer pensamiento era que el poder de Verse se estaba manifestando para poseer al pelirrojo nuevamente.

Si una posesión ocurría durante su ausencia, y Iori sufría el Disturbio dentro de ese hospital, el número de víctimas iba a ser grande. Kyo no quería que más vidas pesaran sobre su consciencia.

«Pero no puedo salvarlos a todos…», se recordó a sí mismo, tal como había pensado el primer día, cuando había visto la cantidad de personas que habían salido heridas en la arena. «Mi preocupación es Yagami. El mundo no es mi responsabilidad».

—En fin, está bien —respondió Kyo, dando unos pasos hacia la enfermera y poniéndole una mano con firmeza en el hombro—. Llámame si algo pasa. Sin importar lo insignificante que sea.

La joven asintió y Kyo salió de la habitación sin notar que su contacto le había causado un leve sonrojo.

* * *

En el hotel, Kyo procuró relajarse, y casi lo consiguió.

La habitación en la que se estaba alojando seguía siendo la misma que había ocupado con sus compañeros del _Japan Team_. El lugar no era demasiado espacioso, pero sin la presencia de sus amigos, el dormitorio con tres camas y la sala de estar contigua eran suficientes para él.

La organización del torneo les había asignado un hotel cerca de la arena, y aquel establecimiento era cómodo sin resultar excesivamente lujoso. La habitación estaba impecable y daba la sensación de nunca haber sido utilizada. Las paredes empapeladas eran de un tono crema, y los muebles marrones y beige. La alfombra que cubría el suelo era de un pálido color arena.

Kyo se dio una larga ducha, y luego pidió que le sirvieran la cena en la habitación. Pasó varias horas tendido en el sofá con el celular en las manos, informando a su familia sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y aprovechando también para responder los mensajes de sus amigos, que querían saber cuándo volvería a Japón.

En el televisor encendido con el volumen al mínimo, algunas imágenes parpadeantes mostraron las labores de reconstrucción que se llevaban a cabo en _Antonov Arena_. Los escombros habían sido retirados, pero las marcas que el fuego había dejado en el lugar de la pelea con Verse aún eran reconocibles. La hierba del estadio estaba seca y amarillenta.

Kyo observó la pantalla con aire ausente, y fue consciente de los días que habían pasado desde el final del torneo.

Quería regresar a Japón apenas fuera posible, pero no estaba seguro de si las circunstancias lo permitirían. Probablemente tendría que viajar con Yagami, y el pelirrojo no se encontraba en condiciones de subir a un avión.

La ciudad donde se encontraban no tenía nada de malo, pero Kyo estaba un poco cansado del tráfico caótico y el idioma que no podía entender. Su rutina se limitaba a ir del hotel al hospital y viceversa. No hablaba con nadie, salvo el personal del hotel, las enfermeras del hospital, y Yagami.

Kyo dejó de prestar atención al televisor y se estiró en el sillón, mientras sus pensamientos volvían al pelirrojo.

Aquella situación era delicada, e involucraba aspectos que iban más allá de la deuda que él tenía con Iori. Incluso sin ese favor de por medio, alguien habría tenido que vigilar a Yagami. El pelirrojo era uno de los portadores de los Tesoros Sagrados, y el estado en que se encontraba actualmente lo ponía a merced de cualquier persona que quisiera robar ese poder, como años atrás, en que el fuego de Yagami había sido arrebatado con pasmosa facilidad por un enemigo advenedizo. Nada aseguraba que algo similar no volviera a suceder. 

El primer día en el hospital, Kyo no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido para contener la información sobre el estado del pelirrojo. El resto de luchadores se había enterado de que Yagami estaba internado, y algunos incluso habían preguntado si era cierto que el pelirrojo estaba sufriendo de amnesia. Kyo no había respondido afirmativamente, pero el rumor se había esparcido y pronto había llegado a oídos de todos.

Al consultar con su familia, sus padres le habían indicado que lo mejor era que él permaneciera cerca de Yagami, porque, después de todo, los herederos de las reliquias debían protegerse mutuamente. Su padre —Kusanagi Saisyu— había considerado que la pérdida de memoria de Iori era algo bueno, ya que así el pelirrojo dejaría de estar obsesionado con una inútil rivalidad, y tal vez podría comenzar a centrarse en lo que era su deber.

Kyo había escuchado, y había admitido que, en parte, su padre tenía razón. Pero en lo profundo de sí, había estado en desacuerdo, porque era injusto que Iori tuviera que perder aquello que lo hacía ser él, para poder cumplir adecuadamente con una responsabilidad. 

El castaño no había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, porque sabía desde hacía mucho que los clanes no consideraban a sus herederos como personas. A los ojos de sus familias, tanto él como Yagami y Kagura eran simples anfitriones para un poder ancestral. Sus cuerpos y vidas eran algo efímero, un receptáculo temporal, antes de que aquel poder fuera transmitido a la siguiente generación.

La conversación había acabado con Saisyu sugiriendo poner a Yagami bajo custodia de los Kusanagi, por precaución. Kyo había asegurado que no era necesario y que él se encargaría, porque por experiencia sabía que la «custodia» a la que Saisyu se refería implicaba encerrar a Yagami en alguna remota propiedad del clan.

Tras cortar la llamada, Kyo había fantaseado un momento con ocultarle la verdad a Yagami, y dejar que el pelirrojo viviera como una persona «normal» al menos hasta que sus recuerdos regresaran. ¿Era realmente necesario explicarle sobre la rivalidad de los clanes? Si mantenía a Iori en la oscuridad, sería más fácil manejarlo y hacerle colaborar...

Kyo descartó la idea casi de inmediato, porque era imposible ocultar ese tipo de cosas. Bastaba con que Iori hiciera una búsqueda en Internet, y los pormenores de su vida serían revelados.

Aun así, la intención permaneció. A diferencia de su padre, Kyo no podía ver la amnesia de Iori como algo «bueno», pero la oportunidad de darle a Yagami algunos días de paz le agradaba. No quería tener que explicarle sobre el pacto con Orochi, o lo que sucedía cuando Iori se excedía usando su fuego púrpura. Mucho menos quería ser él quien informara que Iori debería haber muerto años atrás, producto de la maldición que llevaba en su sangre.

No había necesidad de agobiar a Yagami con tantos detalles. Todo aquello podía esperar.

* * *

—¿Qué Yagami hizo _qué_? 

Kyo se sentó de golpe en el sillón en la sala en penumbra, aún medio dormido. Tras las ventanas, el cielo había empezado a aclarar, pero aún no amanecía.

El timbre de su celular lo había despertado, y una voz acongojada acababa de comunicarle que Iori había abandonado el hospital.

«No entendemos cómo sucedió. Estaba bajo supervisión… Hemos dado aviso a…»

Kyo gruñó para sí, dejando de escuchar. Alzó la mirada hacia el techo a oscuras y se dio cuenta de que la noticia no le sorprendía. No le sorprendía en absoluto. Aquel comportamiento era típico de Yagami. El pelirrojo odiaba los hospitales tanto como él.

El problema era que Iori acababa de haber sido sometido a una cirugía. Que dejara el hospital intempestivamente era peligroso.

—Ayudaré a buscarlo —dijo Kyo en el teléfono—. Infórmenme si saben algo de él.

El joven no perdió tiempo. Se vistió rápidamente, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación. Compró un café en la máquina expendedora que estaba junto a los ascensores, y cuando llegó al primer piso, el vaso de cartón ya estaba vacío y él comenzaba a sentirse más despierto.

El aire fresco de la calle ayudó a aclarar su mente, y Kyo echó a andar en la dirección general del hospital por avenidas vacías donde el alumbrado público seguía encendido. No se dirigió a ningún lugar específico, porque no tenía idea de a dónde había ido Yagami. Solamente se concentró en sentir su presencia, y confió en que su instinto sabría guiarlo. 

¿No era así como Yagami solía encontrarlo a él? Aquella habilidad funcionaba en ambas direcciones.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa sarcástica, Kyo consideró instalar un rastreador GPS en el celular del pelirrojo.

No sentía cargo de consciencia por estar tomando aquella situación un poco a la ligera, pese a saber que la lesión de Yagami era más grave de lo que había pensado en un inicio. Estaba preocupado por Yagami, pero su inquietud no era profunda, porque sabía que el pelirrojo era testarudo y que saldría adelante, incluso si no conseguía recuperar todos sus recuerdos…

Kyo sacudió la cabeza. Él no era como su padre. No iba a comenzar a pensar así.

Después de recorrer algunas cuadras, y al no sentir ningún impulso claro que le dijera dónde comenzar a buscar a Yagami, Kyo detuvo un taxi y se dirigió al hospital.

En el camino, observó las calles con atención, pero sólo vio algunos transeúntes que se dirigían a sus centros de trabajo. ¿A dónde podría haber ido Yagami? ¿Qué pretendía?

Frente a las puertas del hospital, Kyo se maldijo interiormente por no haber avisado en el recibidor del hotel que le advirtieran si Yagami aparecía por ahí. Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que el pelirrojo no estaba lejos. Testarudo o no, Iori no se encontraba en condiciones de simplemente desaparecer.

Kyo cerró los ojos e ignoró las miradas curiosas que le dirigieron algunas personas que entraban al hospital. Imaginó a Iori en un lugar cercano, de preferencia silencioso y solitario, lejos del ruido de los autos y de las aglomeraciones matutinas.

Una vez más, Kyo echó a andar. En ningún momento tuvo una sensación nítida de la ubicación de Iori. Solamente caminó, aparentemente sin rumbo, prestando atención a cada persona que se cruzaba con él, y esperando ver unos mechones rojizos o unos ojos escarlata contemplándolo desde la distancia.

«Debe ser la primera vez que yo lo busco a él…»

Unos minutos después, Kyo llegó a la entrada de un vasto parque. Los senderos se perdían entre una multitud de frondosos árboles, y llevaban a una tranquila laguna en el centro. Había pocas personas ahí; una mujer paseaba a un perro, un alto hombre de mediana edad hacía _jogging_.

Kyo dudó, pero se decidió por recorrer el parque. Si no encontraba a Iori, al menos el paisaje ofrecido por la vegetación y el estanque era menos monótono que los edificios de oficinas que se alzaban alrededor.

Sus pasos hicieron crujir la gravilla del sendero, y algunas aves alzaron el vuelo. Pronto, los troncos de los árboles acallaron el rumor de los vehículos que transitaban por las avenidas, y Kyo se encontró rodeado por un inesperado silencio, interrumpido sólo por el sonido del agua ondulante de la laguna.

«No creo que Yagami esté aquí…», pensó, recorriendo el paisaje con la mirada. Y se sobresaltó, porque unos pasos más allá, vio a una figura familiar en una de las bancas de madera del parque.

Iori estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, reclinado contra el respaldo del asiento. Sus brazos estaban cruzados también, y su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el frente, contemplando la laguna. Vestía su gabardina color vino, y no tenía ningún vendaje en la cabeza. Si la cirugía había dejado alguna marca, ésta quedaba oculta bajo sus largos mechones rojos.

Kyo se dirigió a él con prisa.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Iori con voz áspera, sin dejar de mirar la superficie del agua.

—Sexto sentido —respondió Kyo, procurando no sonar burlón, porque era la verdad—. No deberías estar aquí, ¿no crees? No han pasado más que unas horas desde la operación…

—Me siento mejor —interrumpió Iori, y su tono grave y arisco irritó ligeramente a Kyo y a la vez lo tranquilizó, porque era el tono usual que el pelirrojo usaba con él.

—Y… ¿has podido recordar algo?

Iori se volvió despacio.

—Ah, olvídalo —se apresuró a decir Kyo, porque no quería una repetición de lo que había sucedido cuando Iori había hecho un esfuerzo por recordar en el hospital—. Ugh, eso sonó mal… —agregó, viendo que había cometido un desliz al elegir el verbo.

—¿Eres idiota? —La voz profunda y la inflexión molesta fueron las correctas, y Kyo no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado. Iori frunció el ceño al ver eso, pero no dijo nada más. Sus ojos escarlata recorrieron las facciones del castaño lentamente, una y otra vez, yendo de los ojos oscuros de Kyo a sus labios, pasando por los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Iori se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Yagami… —dijo Kyo, acercándose un paso más—. Aún no estás bien, deberías…

—No voy a volver al hospital.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco querría volver, si estuviera en tu lugar.

Iori entreabrió sus ojos para observar a Kyo, desconcertado por esa respuesta.

—Estoy alojado en un hotel cerca de aquí —explicó Kyo—. En realidad, ambos lo estamos. Aún debe haber una habitación reservada a tu nombre. Podemos regresar para que descanses. Es obvio que no te sientes bien.

Iori guardó silencio y Kyo continuó:

—En el camino pasaremos por el hospital. Preguntaré qué medicamentos necesitas. Supongo que eso bastará.

Iori siguió sin decir nada y observó el rostro del castaño. Kyo sonaba optimista al hacer esa drástica simplificación de las precauciones que debían tomar, como si no hubiese escuchado ninguna de las palabras del médico que había realizado el diagnóstico preliminar, que no había sido nada prometedor.

En resumen, el traumatismo causado durante el derrumbe había provocado que se acumulara líquido en el cerebro. La cirugía había servido para drenarlo y disminuir la presión, pero no se podía medir el daño que había ocurrido, o la persistencia de sus efectos.

Usando términos complicados y frases indeterminadas, el doctor había concluido que no había un procedimiento específico ni un tratamiento. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

¿Tal vez la jerga médica había sido demasiado compleja para Kyo?

Iori supo la respuesta de inmediato. No, Kyo había comprendido a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo, y su actitud despreocupada era una manera de enfrentar aquel problema. Aunque actuara como si la responsabilidad de cuidarlo fuera una carga, el castaño siempre estaba atento a él.

«Siempre ha sido así», pensó Iori, y, al instante, se preguntó cómo tenía esa seguridad, si ni siquiera recordaba quién era ese joven.

El molesto dolor en su cabeza volvió a manifestarse, y la punzada lo hizo encogerse hacia adelante. Notó una mano de Kyo en su hombro.

—Volvamos, ¿sí? —pidió Kyo, y Iori asintió, porque lo mismo daba quedarse en ese parque o ir a un hotel.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y trastabilló, sin poder coordinar bien sus movimientos. Kyo se apresuró a tomarlo por el brazo y lo hizo apoyarse en él, sujetándolo con firmeza mientras se dirigían con pasos lentos hacia la salida.

* * *

—Debimos quedarnos en el hospital —murmuró Kyo.

Acababan de bajar de un taxi frente a las puertas del hotel, y Iori había tenido que apoyarse en el vehículo para poder mantener el equilibrio.

—Estoy bien —gruñó Iori, mientras Kyo pagaba y rápidamente se ponía a su lado para sostenerlo.

—Sí, puedo ver lo bien que estás —dijo Kyo aún en un murmullo, mientras esperaba a que Iori echara a andar.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no avanzó. Con un movimiento repentino, Iori se volvió para encarar la acera contraria, y ahogó un quejido cuando el brusco gesto le produjo otra punzada en la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kyo alarmado, mirando hacia la avenida vacía.

—Hay alguien observándonos —respondió Iori entre dientes, llevándose una mano a sus cabellos rojos.

Iori había hablado con total seguridad, y Kyo frunció el ceño y escrutó los edificios y pequeños negocios de aquella calle. Había algunas personas dentro de una acogedora cafetería, y ventanas abiertas en los pisos superiores. El castaño no vio a nadie, pero tuvo la fuerte sensación de que Yagami tenía razón. Había alguien oculto en algún lugar, vigilándolos.

Quizá sus sospechas se estaban convirtiendo en realidad, y los enemigos que deseaban el poder de Yagami tenían al pelirrojo en la mira.

—Que observen —dijo Kyo con una risa desdeñosa, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Mientras yo esté aquí no podrán hacer nada.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —preguntó Iori con tono bajo, porque Kyo había hablado con demasiada naturalidad.

—Ni idea —respondió Kyo, y eso era una verdad a medias.

Entraron en el hotel y se dirigieron a los ascensores, ignorando la mirada extrañada del personal de la recepción. Mientras subían, Iori se apoyó en la pared para no necesitar de la ayuda de Kyo, pero el castaño no se apartó.

—Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, hay dos camas libres —indicó Kyo, con un tono que no daba pie a protestas—. Luego veré si puedo recuperar tus cosas.

Iori asintió tenuemente.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron frente a un largo corredor alfombrado. La distancia que los separaba de la habitación de Kyo era corta, pero la recorrieron lentamente. Iori avanzó despacio, con una mano resiguiendo la pared y la mirada baja y molesta, como si necesitara de toda su concentración para dar cada paso sin que Kyo lo viera caer.

Kyo lo sostuvo y guardó silencio. Aquella imagen no era desconocida para él. Años atrás, Yagami se había movido con la misma dificultad, con su salud menguada por la presencia de Orochi. Pero, a diferencia de esa época, ahora Iori aceptaba su ayuda, y eso era en parte satisfactorio, y en parte preocupante.

Al llegar a la habitación, Kyo llevó a Iori al sillón.

—¿Tienes hambre? Pediré el desayuno —dijo Kyo, y se dirigió al teléfono sin esperar respuesta.

Iori se reclinó en el sillón y observó al castaño en silencio por varios minutos. Kyo regresó y se sentó a su lado, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta el sobre con medicinas que habían comprado en la farmacia del hospital. Había numerosas cápsulas de colores, y Kyo pasó un buen rato dividiéndolas en grupos, comparando una y otra vez las letras cirílicas de sus nombres con la prescripción que le había proporcionado el medico que había tratado a Iori.

El desayuno llegó a los pocos minutos, y fue servido en la mesilla de centro de la sala. Iori no se sentía hambriento, ni siquiera después de días comiendo la insípida comida del hospital, y se limitó a beber un poco de café. Sin embargo, Kyo apiló algunos panecillos y fiambres en su plato, al tiempo que dejaba algunas píldoras al alcance de su mano.

—Debes comer. O además del golpe en la cabeza acabarás con un agujero en el estómago por tomar antibióticos en ayunas.

Iori le dirigió una larga mirada. El tono de Kyo era impaciente, pero la sombra de desaprobación en sus ojos castaños en realidad servía para encubrir su preocupación.

Con un resoplido desdeñoso ante el curioso comportamiento de ese joven extraño, Iori obedeció y comió.

Kyo veló su sorpresa con un asentimiento complacido.

—Parece que en verdad te sientes mejor cuando no te estás moviendo —comentó—. Quédate aquí mientras yo voy a investigar tu habitación. —Hubo una pausa y luego Kyo agregó, señalando los bolsillos de la gabardina—: ¿No traerás la llave contigo?

Iori estaba a medio camino de tomar un sorbo de café, así que simplemente sacó una billetera negra del interior de la gabardina y la extendió hacia Kyo.

El castaño vaciló un momento y luego la aceptó.

—Supongo que ya revisaste los contenidos…

—No fueron de mucha ayuda. Pero al menos ahora sé mi edad y dónde vivo.

Kyo asintió. El documento de identidad de Iori estaba ahí, junto con una licencia de conducir.

—Esto nos será útil —dijo Kyo, sacando una tarjeta de crédito y mostrándosela a Iori con una sonrisa socarrona—. Y aquí está la llave. Tu habitación está en el piso superior. —Kyo sostuvo una tarjeta plástica con el logo del hotel y un número escrito en la parte trasera—. Tú termina de desayunar, yo iré a buscar… —El castaño se interrumpió y frunció el ceño—. No intentarás escapar apenas te deje a solas, ¿no?

—Estaré aquí —respondió Iori. Kyo continuó mirándolo desconfiado—. ¿No dijiste que tenías un sexto sentido para encontrarme?

—¿Y me creíste?

El semblante de Iori se ensombreció.

En ese instante, Kyo se dio cuenta de la desventajosa posición en la que Yagami se encontraba. Al no poder recordar, el pelirrojo no tenía otra opción que aceptar lo que él decía, y confiar en que sus palabras eran ciertas. Iori no había mostrado recelo hacia él. Había confiado en él desde el inicio.

—No es que haya mentido —aclaró Kyo—. Pero tener que salir a buscarte es una molestia.

La sombra en el rostro de Iori desapareció, pero el pelirrojo continuó observándolo con cierta dureza, considerando si realmente podía confiar a ciegas en él.

Kyo se levantó, molesto consigo mismo y sintiendo que había estropeado la buena actitud que Iori había estado mostrando.

—Iré a traer tus cosas. No tardaré.

* * *

Iori esperó, sin moverse del sillón, sintiendo el vacío extraño que el Kusanagi había dejado con su partida. ¿A qué se debía? Con cada segundo que pasaba, el impulso de ir tras el joven crecía dentro de él. Kyo temía que él intentara escapar, pero… también era Kyo quien podía decidir no regresar…

Necesitaba averiguar más sobre ese joven, para tener la seguridad de que podría encontrarlo si llegaban a separarse.

Iori se pasó una mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos.

La presencia de Kyo no le había permitido agobiarse por no poder recordar. Sentía una calma imprecisa cuando el castaño estaba con él, y el apremio por recuperar la memoria desaparecía. Quería recordar a Kyo, sí, pero el resto de su vida pasaba a un segundo plano.

¿Por qué?

Un ruido en el pasillo interrumpió sus cavilaciones y Iori se levantó por reflejo, alerta. Tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón cuando sintió un leve mareo, pero, aun así, se dirigió hacia la puerta, usando las paredes para sostenerse. La lesión había estado afectando la coordinación de sus movimientos por días, y Iori odiaba la desestabilidad que producía. No quería que Kyo tuviera que sujetarlo al caminar. Estaba decidido a obligar a su cuerpo a recuperarse, aunque los médicos hubiesen dicho que aquel daño podía ser permanente.

Iori abrió la puerta bruscamente. El pasillo estaba vacío, pero percibió el rastro de una presencia. La misma que había estado en la entrada del hotel, vigilándolos.

¿En quién estaban interesados? ¿En él? ¿O en Kyo?

Apenas ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, Iori sintió una oleada de abrumadora rabia. La intensidad de aquella emoción fue perturbadora, porque no sabía a qué se debía. Lo único que le quedó claro fue que, si era Kyo quien estaba en peligro, él no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada.

—Yagami, ¿qué haces?

Kyo apareció en el corredor, yendo hacia él con pasos ligeros. Llevaba un bolso relativamente pequeño colgado del hombro.

Iori reflexionó un momento y, sin saber por qué, decidió no decir toda la verdad.

—Oí un ruido.

—No deberías estar de pie —dijo Kyo, tomándolo por los brazos para llevarlo de vuelta al sillón—. No pensé que eras de los que saben viajar ligero. No encontré más que este bolso en tu habitación.

Se sentaron una vez más, un poco más cerca que durante el desayuno. Kyo apartó los platos y tazas y dejó el pequeño maletín junto a Iori. El pelirrojo examinó primero los bolsillos externos y encontró un celular. Lo encendió por inercia, sin necesidad de detenerse a pensar en si recordaba cómo usarlo o no.

—Oye…, no sé lo que encontrarás ahí. Si te sobrecargas de información quizá vuelva a dolerte la cabeza… —advirtió Kyo.

El pelirrojo lo ignoró. La batería estaba casi descargada, pero duraría lo suficiente para investigar los contenidos del aparato. Revisó la lista de contactos y vio algunos nombres que no resultaban familiares. Ninguna de esas personas se apellidaba «Yagami», pero encontró una entrada que decía simplemente «Kyo». Sin embargo, el registro de llamadas o mensajes a ese número estaba vacío.

El móvil no contenía documentos ni historiales que le proporcionaran información sobre sí mismo, pero había una decena de fotografías que podrían ayudar…

Iori parpadeó perplejo al ver el contenido de la carpeta de imágenes.

—No creo que tengas de qué preocuparte —murmuró con ironía, sin salir de su desconcierto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kyo con curiosidad.

El castaño se inclinó hacia la pantalla del celular, y vio la fotografía de una partitura escrita a mano. Con toda naturalidad, Kyo tocó la pantalla con un dedo, pasó a la siguiente foto, y lo que vio le hizo abrir un poco más los ojos.

La instantánea mostraba a un soñoliento gato anaranjado sentado sobre un muro de ladrillos.

Kyo pasó a la siguiente foto y la siguiente después de ésa.

—¿Sólo tienes fotos de gatos? —preguntó incrédulo, y al instante siguiente se echó a reír, mientras continuaba pasando las fotos, y éstas seguían mostrándole gatos de todos los colores—. Entonces el rumor de que te gustan los gatos es verdad… —rio Kyo.

Iori lo observó. Kyo estaba muy cerca, inclinado hacia él. Era la primera vez que Iori lo veía sonreír de esa manera, tan sinceramente divertido. Toda la impaciencia e irritación habían desaparecido de sus ojos castaños. El joven se veía cómodo y a gusto con aquella proximidad.

Sin pensarlo, Iori alzó una mano y rozó el oscuro cabello de Kyo.

Kyo se volvió hacia él y lo miró un momento a los ojos. No había sorpresa en su expresión, sólo una pesadumbre que quedó oculta tras una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué haces, Yagami? —preguntó Kyo, apartándolo con firmeza, pero sin brusquedad.

—La primera vez que te vi, estabas herido —dijo Iori en voz baja, mirando un punto en el cabello de Kyo.

—Sólo era un golpe —respondió Kyo, restándole importancia.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Iori esperó una respuesta, pero todo lo que hubo fue un titubeo de parte del castaño—. Sé que estuviste en ese derrumbe.

—No es que haya querido ocultártelo, pero intentar recordar no te hacía bien. Si quieres… puedo explicarte.

Iori asintió.

Kyo observó las ventanas de la sala, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden. Al final, se decidió por revelar lo que Iori podía averiguar por sí mismo con tan sólo leer las noticias: el torneo, la final, la aparición de Verse…

Hizo una pausa al ver que Iori entrecerraba los ojos.

—Tener que enfrentar a ese tipo de criaturas que quieren destruir al mundo es algo bastante rutinario a estas alturas, nunca dejan de aparecer —dijo Kyo—. Sé que suena inverosímil, pero es la verdad.

—Te creo —murmuró Iori.

—¿Sí…?

—No tengo otra alternativa —señaló el pelirrojo—. Pero no intentes aprovecharte de eso y mentirme —agregó—, o te arrepentirás.

A pesar de que la amenaza fue dicha con tono serio, Kyo sonrió.

Iori observó esa sonrisa, sin explicarse por qué el castaño reaccionaba de esa manera y no con molestia.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Yagami. No ganaría nada mintiéndote —dijo Kyo—. Como estaba diciendo, cuando Verse apareció…, tú interviniste. Eres bastante hábil luchando, por cierto. Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero quizá hayas podido sentirlo…

Iori no dijo nada y guardó sus pensamientos para sí, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo mientras esperaba que Kyo continuase.

—Tomó algo de tiempo, pero vencimos. Y la energía que Verse liberó al ser derrotado desestabilizó las estructuras de la arena. Fue ahí donde saliste herido. —Kyo se movió incómodo en el sillón—. Me protegiste de unos escombros que caían, pero no conseguiste apartarte a tiempo. —Kyo continuó mientras una tenue sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de Iori—: Podría decirse que todo lo que te ocurrió fue por mi culpa. —Hubo una pausa, y luego Kyo agregó—: Lo lamento.

La suave voz con que Kyo pronunció las últimas palabras produjo emociones discordantes en Iori, porque no le parecía que el castaño fuera alguien que se disculparía de ese modo, y aquello le causó una inexplicable molestia. Sin embargo, saber que él había protegido a Kyo le provocó satisfacción.

La rabia que había sentido al pensar que alguien estaba vigilándolos para poder llegar a Kyo ahora tenía sentido. Aunque no supiera la razón, él no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a ese joven. La lesión que había sufrido era evidencia de ello.

Iori rio para sí, muy bajo. Ahora sabía que la confianza que sentía hacia ese joven, y la calma que le producía su presencia, eran trazas de la vida que había olvidado. Sus memorias lo eludían, pero podía hacerse una idea de sí mismo gracias a lo que Kyo le hacía sentir.

Kyo se inclinó ligeramente hacia él con aire preocupado.

—Admito que ésta no era la reacción que esperaba —murmuró el castaño—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien.

Kyo frunció el ceño, dubitativo, y Iori continuó:

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Has estado demasiado tranquilo desde que todo esto comenzó —dijo el Kusanagi en voz baja—. Esperaba verte alterado conforme pasaban los días, pero… parece que te diera lo mismo.

Iori dejó el celular a un lado y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá, cruzando los brazos.

—Siento que no tengo urgencia en recordar —admitió, pasando su mirada tranquila por el rostro de Kyo—. Pero quiero recordarte a ti.

Kyo parpadeó una vez y luego bajó la vista conteniendo una apagada risa.

—Eso significa que vas a estar bien.

Iori se extrañó ante las palabras del castaño. ¿A qué se refería?

—Yo me encargaré de todo hasta que te recuperes, Yagami —continuó Kyo, volviendo a alzar la mirada hacia él—. Aprovecha el tiempo para descansar, no intentes escapar, y apenas estés mejor volveremos a Japón. Quizá ver una ciudad familiar te ayudará a recordar.

—Para no ser un amigo, te tomas demasiadas molestias.

Kyo se pasó una mano por la cabeza con gesto resignado, y sonrió como diciendo «lo sé».

* * *

Un hombre rubio estaba medio oculto en el recodo del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Kusanagi.

Se trataba de la misma persona que había estado vigilando fuera del hotel cuando los dos jóvenes habían llegado, y también era la presencia que Iori había percibido en el corredor minutos atrás.

Algunos huéspedes pasaron a su lado y no le prestaron atención, porque el rubio estaba apoyado en la pared con aire aburrido, observando la pantalla de su celular, y era fácil tomarlo por un alojado más del hotel.

Cuando el pasillo estuvo nuevamente vacío, el rubio marcó un número y se llevó el celular al oído. A pesar de su postura, sus ojos de color celeste claro estaban alertas.

—Yagami y Kusanagi han regresado al hotel —informó con tono profesional cuando la llamada conectó—. Yagami se encuentra en mal estado, pero debemos tener cuidado al seguirlo. Cuando dejé que notara mi presencia estuvo cerca de descubrirme. —Hubo una pausa mientras el hombre escuchaba la voz profunda de su jefe en el teléfono—. Aún no he podido confirmar si los rumores sobre su amnesia son ciertos —agregó, y luego se paró más erguido, frunciendo el ceño—. Sí, puedo encargarme de Yagami yo solo, Geese-sama.

Después de cortar la llamada, el rubio miró la puerta cerrada que lo separaba de su objetivo y sonrió para sí. La misión encomendada por su jefe prometía ser entretenida.


	4. Retomar una responsabilidad

Iori despertó en la densa oscuridad de una habitación que no reconoció en un inicio. Desorientado, se incorporó bruscamente, invadido por una intensa molestia. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Qué querían de él esta vez?

Sin embargo, al poner los pies en el suave suelo alfombrado, el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco. ¿En quiénes había estado pensando?

No lo recordaba.

Su último recuerdo era…

—Kyo —murmuró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la poca luz, y Iori se calmó al descubrir que en realidad ese lugar sí le era familiar. Estaba en el cuarto de hotel de Kyo, sentado en el borde de la cama más cercana al armario de la pared. Había un lecho vacío a su lado, y la tercera cama, junto a las ventanas, era la que Kusanagi ocupaba. Sin embargo, Kyo no estaba ahí. Los cobertores de color dorado y marrón continuaban perfectamente extendidos, bajo algunas de las posesiones del joven. Había una camiseta arrugada al pie del colchón, y unos volantes con fotos de comida y texto escrito en ruso. Un pequeño bolso deportivo estaba apoyado contra el muro, y de él asomaban más prendas arrugadas y la manga de una chaqueta de cuero negro.

Iori sintió un leve fastidio al ver que Kyo tenía todo un closet a su disposición, pero optaba por dejar sus pertenencias en completo desarreglo. Y eso no sólo ocurría en la habitación; en la sala, sobre los sillones y mesillas, también había una multitud de objetos descartados cuyo lugar más apropiado era la basura. Sin ir muy lejos, los empaques vacíos de las medicinas habían permanecido desperdigados sobre la mesilla de centro toda la tarde, y Kyo no había dado ninguna señal de siquiera notarlos. Iori había tenido que deshacerse de ellos él mismo, y los había lanzado en el cubo de la basura del baño, poco antes de tomar una ducha. De más estaba decir que las botellas de shampoo y jabón en la bañera estaban en perfecto desorden.

Intrigado, Iori se había preguntado cómo sería el hogar del castaño, y lo único que consiguió imaginar fue un departamento sumido en el caos.

Eso lo había llevado a pensar en su propia residencia, y por unos segundos nada había venido a su mente.

Sin embargo, no se había agobiado por ello. Gracias a su documento de identificación, sabía que tenía un lugar al cual llegar cuando regresara a Japón. La ausencia de parientes cercanos le extrañaba, pero no le preocupaba. Tal vez estaba enemistado con su familia. Algo le decía que, de haber tenido a alguien, Kyo ya se habría encargado de contactarlo.

Iori se levantó de la cama con esfuerzo y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a buscar un vaso de agua a la sala. Había dormitado casi toda la tarde, y se sentía levemente mejor. El dolor en su cabeza había amainado considerablemente, gracias al descanso y los medicamentos.

Pero, aun así, había una desagradable y persistente dilación entre sus pensamientos y el movimiento de sus extremidades, y sus pasos fueron lentos y pausados.

Iori abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y encontró a Kyo aún en la sala, profundamente dormido sobre el sillón, iluminado por la tenue luz de la pantalla parpadeante del televisor.

Olvidando su sed, Iori se acercó al joven y lo contempló por unos segundos.

Kyo había pasado la tarde con él, sin mucho que hacer salvo vigilarlo. Mientras él dormitaba, Kyo había mirado algunos programas, hojeado revistas, y escrito un sinnúmero de mensajes en su celular. La inactividad no parecía molestarle, e incluso se había visto bastante a gusto holgazaneando por horas en el sillón.

Ahora, Kyo dormía con una expresión apacible. Sus labios estaba entreabiertos y su rostro ligeramente ladeado. Uno de sus brazos colgaba hacia el suelo, donde su teléfono había caído sobre la alfombra.

Iori se acercó para levantar el aparato, sin despertar a Kyo. Se extrañó al notar que una de las esquinas del celular estaba levemente chamuscada. La cubierta protectora se encontraba resquebrajada.

Sin saber por qué, Iori presionó un botón para encender la pantalla. Vio notificaciones de llamadas perdidas, todas provenientes de una persona apellidada «Kagura».

El nombre no resultó familiar y Iori dejó el celular a un lado. Kyo continuó durmiendo, sin notar su presencia.

El joven había dejado su chaqueta blanca colgada en el respaldo de uno de los sillones, y sólo vestía una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y cuello en V. La temperatura de la habitación era templada, pero Iori sintió la necesidad de cubrirlo. Consideró ir por una manta al dormitorio, pero luego notó que su gabardina granate estaba al alcance de la mano, y simplemente extendió la prenda sobre Kyo.

Kusanagi se movió al notar el peso de la tela, pero luego se acomodó mejor y siguió durmiendo.

Iori sintió un cosquilleo, unas leves ansias por tocarlo.

Era la segunda vez que experimentaba esa sensación, tan clara e intensa. La primera vez había sido al ver a Kyo reír por las fotos de gatos en su celular.

Él había cedido al impulso y había rozado el cabello castaño del joven, pero Kyo simplemente lo había apartado con un gesto firme, sin molestarse ni sorprenderse.

Iori había cambiado el tema rápidamente, pero había tenido la fuerte impresión de que comenzaba a entender a qué se refería Kyo cuando decía que no eran amigos sino algo más complicado que eso.

El que no hubiera una amistad de por medio, no significaba que no pudiera haber algo más.

Iori estaba comenzando a vislumbrar la verdad, a través de las emociones y sensaciones que Kyo provocaba en él. Y con cada minuto que pasaban juntos, las cosas se iban aclarando y cobraban más y más sentido.

La familiaridad que percibía en Kyo, la tranquilidad que hallaba en su presencia…

Iori se apartó despacio y fue por su propio celular, que estaba olvidado en el reposabrazos de uno de los sofás. Durante la tarde no había tenido interés en usarlo, pero ahora había algunos temas sobre los que debía averiguar.

En vez de regresar a la habitación, se sentó en el sillón contiguo al de Kyo. El sueño sosegado del joven le decía que Kyo también confiaba en él, y eso era agradable.

Iori permaneció con el teléfono en sus manos un largo rato, sin decidirse a utilizarlo. Por algún motivo, su intuición —o un vago recuerdo que volvía a él lentamente— le decía que quizá la información que encontrara no le iba a agradar. Pero… pensar eso no tenía sentido.

Apartando esas innecesarias tribulaciones de su mente, Iori encendió el teléfono y en el cuadro de búsqueda ingresó su nombre, junto con « _Antonov Arena_ », y «derrumbe».

Los resultados aparecieron al instante, mostrándole decenas de artículos sobre el torneo que se había estado celebrando, y la explosión que había traído abajo gran parte del estadio. Los encabezados describían la cifra total de muertos y heridos como una de las peores tragedias ocurridas en los últimos años. Sin embargo, Iori dejó de prestar atención al texto cuando vio un enlace a un video titulado «KOF XIV - Kusanagi vs. Yagami». La fecha de publicación era de apenas unos días atrás.

Kyo había comentado sobre el torneo, pero no había especificado que ellos se habían enfrentado.

Iori cargó el video, dejando el volumen al mínimo para no despertar al joven dormido. Observó la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Había un cuadrilátero rodeado por una alta malla metálica, donde una animada joven anunciaba el nombre de los oponentes. La audiencia estaba impaciente, y los gritos emocionados no se hicieron esperar.

Las cámaras mostraron primero a Kyo, y Iori lo reconoció de inmediato. El joven llevaba la misma chaqueta blanca, y tenía la misma sonrisa irritante en sus labios. En vez de usar la puerta del cuadrilátero, Kyo saltó por encima de la malla de metal, y cayó ágilmente del otro lado, donde respondió a los gritos de admiración del público con un gesto algo engreído.

Iori no sintió nada en particular al verse a sí mismo en la pequeña pantalla del celular. No cabía duda de que era él, a pesar de que el cabello rojo le cubría medio rostro. Estaba vestido con la misma gabardina que ahora cubría a Kusanagi, y su semblante era complacido, como si se alegrara de que Kyo estuviera ahí.

El video no captó las palabras que Kyo y él intercambiaron, pero sus sonrisas no desaparecieron, y Iori sintió un tenue alivio. No se equivocaba al pensar que había algún tipo de relación que lo unía a Kyo. Podía verlo en la manera en que se estaban hablando en el video, a pesar de que no oía la conversación.

Sin embargo, el alivio desapareció de golpe cuando una llamarada de fuego púrpura destelló en la pantalla. Por un momento, Iori pensó que se trataba de una bengala cuya trayectoria había cruzado por el enfoque de la cámara, pero después se dio cuenta de que el fuego estaba ardiendo alrededor de su mano… Y Kyo estaba observándolo sonriente, como si aquella súbita combustión fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Asombrado, Iori miró el resto del video sin parpadear. Vio a Kyo blandir un fuego similar, pero de color anaranjado. Cuando el enfrentamiento comenzó, las flamas ardieron con tal violencia que a ratos ocultaban lo que estaba sucediendo en el cuadrilátero. Hubo explosiones y columnas de fuego que se alzaban por varios metros, golpes y desgarros, y una permanente expresión complacida en sus rostros.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Iori vio que el semblante de Kyo cambiaba y se tornaba en uno de incredulidad. Las cámaras no mostraron nada extraño, pero Iori había estado observando el rostro del castaño lo suficiente esos últimos días como para saber que, en el video, Kyo estaba preocupado.

En un segundo, la actitud de Kyo cambió. En vez de atacar, se limitó a defender. Iori se vio a sí mismo golpeándolo sin tregua. La velocidad de sus movimientos había aumentado, y había algo ahí, algo que no estaba bien… Al mirarse, Iori no podía reconocerse. Era como si la persona en el video no fuera él.

Hubo un descuido de parte de Kyo, y al momento siguiente, la sangre del castaño salpicó el cuadrilátero. Kyo había recibido un profundo desgarro en el pecho que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, mientras un charco de intenso color escarlata comenzaba a extenderse bajo él.

Iori se estremeció al ver la siguiente imagen. Era una toma de sí mismo, y… estaba riendo…

Apartando la mirada con confusa rabia, Iori observó a Kyo dormido en el sillón. El joven estaba acostado de espaldas, tal como su contraparte en el video. Pero en la realidad, el rostro de Kyo era apacible, mientras que en el video su semblante era una mezcla de estupefacción y dolor.

A Iori se le hizo difícil conciliar lo que veía en la grabación. Una lenta presión comenzó a palpitar dentro de su cabeza. ¿Él había lastimado a Kyo? Tal vez se trataba de una pelea coreografiada, un enfrentamiento cuidadosamente producido para sorprender a una audiencia que sabía que lo que veían no era real…

Pero no. Dentro de sí, Iori podía sentir que el fuego que había visto era verdadero. Aquellas flamas púrpuras y anaranjadas y la sangre de Kyo… todo era real.

La incertidumbre duró unos pocos segundos, porque en la pantalla Kyo se puso de pie de un salto, ignorando la herida y la hemorragia. Su rostro expresaba una profunda rabia, y aquello fue nuevo para Iori, quien aún no lo había visto molesto hasta ese extremo.

Kyo le devolvió los golpes recibidos, pero, en vez de desquitarse por la profunda herida apenas tuvo la oportunidad, el castaño se limitó a sujetarlo por las solapas de la gabardina y sacudirlo, llamando su nombre con los dientes apretados.

La mano con que Iori sostenía el celular tembló. La cabeza estaba doliéndole otra vez. Cerró los ojos, esperando que el dolor pasara, y al abrirlos nuevamente, vio que en la pantalla Kyo y él volvían a sonreír con las mismas expresiones complacidas de antes, como si la herida sangrante de Kyo no importara…

Hubo un súbito golpe simultáneo, y el video acabó con ambos cayendo inconscientes sobre la lona del cuadrilátero.

Iori dejó el teléfono en el sillón, sintiéndose mareado. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas cedieron bajo él y cayó sobre la alfombra con un gruñido apagado. Para mantener el equilibrio, se apoyó en el sillón donde Kyo dormía, y la gabardina resbaló hacia un lado.

Kyo estuvo a punto de despertar, pero Iori se mantuvo quieto, y el castaño continuó durmiendo.

Los ojos de Iori se dirigieron al cuello de la camiseta de Kyo. La prenda dejaba ver parte de la piel a la altura de la clavícula, pero no lo suficiente para comprobar si Kusanagi realmente había salido herido como lo había mostrado la grabación de la pelea.

Iori continuaba sintiendo que todo lo que había visto era real, pero algo no encajaba. Si Kyo había estado tan lastimado, ¿por qué había permanecido a su lado? ¿Por qué no le temía? O, como mínimo, ¿por qué no había mostrado resentimiento?

Con deliberada lentitud, Iori terminó de apartar la gabardina. La camiseta negra de Kyo estaba levemente desarreglada y dejaba ver la piel de su cintura.

Con la punta de los dedos, Iori sujetó la tela y tiró de ella, revelando poco a poco la piel pálida de Kyo, y los músculos claramente definidos de su abdomen, donde se podía ver el comienzo de profundos arañazos que subían en diagonal hacia su pecho.

Las heridas estaban secas, pero la piel aún se veía enrojecida y tirante.

Una oleada de rabia desperdigó un calor intenso por todo el cuerpo de Iori. La palpitación en su sien aumentó y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, Iori posó su mano sobre las heridas en el pecho de Kyo, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y la rugosidad de aquellas profundas marcas.

El contacto despertó al Kusanagi de inmediato. Kyo se tensó, pero no reaccionó de una manera brusca. Parpadeó una vez, como quien necesita convencerse de no estar soñando, y luego frunció el ceño con un suave suspiro.

—¿No cambias, eh, Yagami? —preguntó, sujetando la mano que Iori tenía en su pecho, y apartándola despacio.

Sin embargo, Iori no permitió que Kyo lo hiciera a un lado esta vez. Se resistió, y empujó contra el pecho del joven, atrapándolo contra el sillón.

Y aun así, la mirada de Kyo no cambió. Había comprensión en sus irises castaños. Como si el Kusanagi entendiera esa situación mucho mejor que él.

—¿Acaso has recordado algo? —quiso saber Kyo, cerrando su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Iori con la misma fuerza que el pelirrojo estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

Iori negó, pero hizo un tenue ademán hacia el celular que yacía en el sillón.

—En el torneo… Nos enfrentamos —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos—. Y te hice esto. —Los dedos de Iori se cerraron en la camiseta negra de Kyo, arrugando la tela y manteniendo los arañazos descubiertos.

—No fuiste tú —dijo Kyo pacientemente—. No tenías control sobre tus actos.

Iori apretó los dientes, ofuscado, porque cada vez que Kyo le revelaba algo, sus palabras no tenían sentido.

Kyo continuó, sin moverse de donde estaba, sin volver a intentar apartarlo.

—El poder detrás de Verse estuvo manipulando a algunos luchadores durante todo el torneo. También te afectó a ti, brevemente, pero conseguimos controlarlo. No tienes que preocuparte por ello.

Iori recordó a Kyo llamándolo en el video, mostrando la misma naturalidad y despreocupación. Recordó la sangre salpicando el suelo, y sintió el irracional impulso de hundir los dedos en la carne de Kyo para reabrir aquellas heridas.

Fue Iori quien se apartó entonces, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda golpeó contra el borde de la mesilla de centro. Permaneció sentado en la alfombra delante de Kyo, con la mirada baja y molesta, intentando aclarar ese deseo contradictorio.

Kyo se incorporó y esperó hasta que Iori volvió a alzar el rostro hacia él.

—¿Viste nuestra pelea? —preguntó Kyo con voz serena.

Iori asintió.

—Entonces sabes que acabó «bien», a pesar de todo —señaló Kyo, pero sus palabras provocaron un efecto contrario al que buscaba, y una sombra de desagrado pasó por los ojos escarlata de Iori—. Todo esto debe parecerte tan confuso… —murmuró Kyo—. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no podría mostrarme tan tranquilo…

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —interrumpió Iori con aspereza—. Después de lo que te hice…

—Esto es sólo un arañazo que desaparecerá con el tiempo —dijo Kyo, tocándose ligeramente el pecho—. Además, tú no hiciste esto. Fue el poder que intentaba controlarte.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —siseó Iori, negando una vez con la cabeza y luego comenzando a levantarse.

Kyo no ofreció ayuda, sólo continuó sentado en el sillón, viéndose tranquilo.

—Si realmente hubieses sido tú, la herida habría sido más profunda.

Iori se quedó quieto, de pie ante el castaño, sin entender cómo Kyo podía decir algo así. El tono de su voz era burlón, pero también sonaba amigable.

—¿Te preocupa haberme lastimado, Yagami? —continuó Kyo, hablando despacio, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

—No —respondió Iori entre dientes, cerrando sus manos con fuerza.

—¿Será que… quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

Iori sintió un estremecimiento que era una mezcla de sorpresa y placer. La mirada de Kyo era firme, extrañamente complacida.

—Acerté, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kyo.

—¿Cómo…? —murmuró Iori.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué estás aquí? —insistió Iori.

—No me malentiendas —dijo Kyo—. Eres libre de repetirlo cuantas veces quieras, pero eso no significa que permitiré que me pongas un dedo encima. Quizá no lo recuerdas, pero soy más fuerte que tú.

—Creo haberte hecho una advertencia sobre lo que pasaría si comenzabas a mentirme.

Kyo parpadeó ante aquella brusca réplica y acabó esbozando otra sonrisa.

—Es tan extraño poder hablar así contigo… —murmuró, levantándose del sillón y quedando frente a Iori—. Escucha, no creo que debas seguir indagando sobre nosotros por tu cuenta, porque lo único que lograrás es confundirte. Prepararé algo de tomar y… haremos un repaso de lo que sé sobre ti y tu vida, ¿está bien? Parece que al menos intentar recordar ya no te afecta tanto.

Iori se abstuvo de comentar que la cabeza no había dejado de palpitarle desde que había visto el video. Asintió, y mientras Kyo comenzaba a preparar un par de tazas de café, él se acercó a una de las ventanas de la habitación para observar el paisaje nocturno, tomándose un momento para calmar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Kyo habló y Iori escuchó. Cuando el amanecer llegó, el pelirrojo seguía sin conocer detalles específicos de su vida, pero al menos entendía qué tipo de relación tenía con Kyo.

La «no amistad» que mantenían se debía a que eran rivales que cada año se encontraban en ese torneo llamado _The King of Fighters_ para enfrentarse. Aquella costumbre había empezado mucho tiempo atrás, y al parecer él había estado empeñado en medirse contra Kyo en esa época, llegando a buscarlo incluso fuera del torneo para desafiarlo a una pelea a muerte.

Distintas circunstancias habían impedido que Kyo y él decidieran quién era el más fuerte. Los últimos KOF habían sido el escenario de diversos intentos por dominar o destruir a la humanidad, y ellos habían tenido que posponer su enfrentamiento definitivo una y otra vez, para enfrentar al villano de turno.

Kyo había tenido razón al decir que Verse no era una amenaza nueva. Esa criatura era sólo una más en una larga lista.

Los años de conocer a Kyo habían explicado la familiaridad que el joven le producía. Las ganas de hacerle daño eran el vestigio de algo que Kyo había descrito como «odio». Al parecer, el desagrado que el Kusanagi le provocaba lo había llevado al extremo de anunciar que un día tomaría su vida.

Iori había escuchado en silencio y no había cuestionado las palabras de Kyo, pero en su interior había sentido que las cosas no eran tan simples. A veces las actitudes del castaño le producían fastidio, sí, pero ¿hasta el punto de odiarlo?

Y Kyo debía sentir algo similar, porque, durante la explicación, el rostro del joven no había mostrado ni un asomo de resentimiento. Kyo parecía calificar esa actitud como «odio» a falta de una palabra mejor.

La rivalidad los había llevado a enfrentarse incontables veces, pero las ocasiones en que habían luchado lado a lado en contra de un enemigo en común también eran numerosas. No se trataba de un caso aislado o una decisión espontánea tomada en el calor del momento. La narración de Kyo le permitió notar un patrón en su propio comportamiento: cuando Kyo asumía el riesgo de ir a enfrentar a un enemigo al cual, aparentemente, nadie más quería o podía hacer frente, él estaba a su lado, y la rivalidad entre ellos quedaba olvidada.

Kyo sonó agradecido al mencionar aquel detalle.

—¿Entonces es por eso que estás aquí?, ¿porque te ayudé un par de veces? —preguntó Iori.

—Una vez estuve herido y decidiste hacerte cargo de mí sin que nadie te lo pidiera —explicó Kyo, en lo que era una mezcla entre queja y reclamo—. Quiero pagar mi deuda.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Esta conversación es sobre ti.

Cambiando el tema, Kyo explicó sobre el fuego que Iori había visto en la grabación del torneo. Demostró que era real al encender una breve y cálida flama anaranjada en la palma de su mano. Aquél era un poder que había pertenecido a sus respectivas familias desde tiempos ancestrales, indicó. Tanto Iori como él habían sido entrenados para poder utilizar esas flamas a voluntad.

Iori observó sus propios dedos, pero ninguna llama de fuego acudió a él. No recordaba cómo invocarlas.

—No hay prisa, el fuego es parte de ti —dijo Kyo, restándole importancia—. Cuando lo necesites, acudirá. No es necesario que te esfuerces.

Luego de eso, Kyo mencionó vagamente que sus familias tenían un pasado en común y por eso poseían un poder tan parecido, pero no ahondó en el tema. Tampoco explicó por qué sus flamas eran de colores distintos.

Cuando llegó el momento de hablar de la vida de Iori fuera del torneo, Kyo hizo un gesto apesadumbrado.

—Siempre has sido una persona reservada. Vivimos en la misma ciudad y tocas en una banda de nombre impronunciable... pero… no sé mucho más.

—¿Y mi familia?

Kyo vaciló.

—Hasta donde sé… no tienes parientes. Pero, como dije, no compartes detalles de tu vida privada. Podría equivocarme.

—Ya veo.

Kyo guardó silencio y reparó en el pálido cielo gris visible a través de las ventanas. Iori observó el paisaje también, pasando la vista por los altos edificios de cemento y ladrillo.

—Pareces más tranquilo —comentó Kyo.

Iori asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Todo tiene más sentido ahora.

—Me alegro —dijo Kyo, sonando aliviado—. Te lo dije antes, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que vas a estar bien.

Iori continuó mirando el paisaje, repasando en su mente todo lo que Kyo había dicho. Torneos, peleas, un lazo que se remontaba años. Adversarios que se apoyaban en momentos de necesidad. Rivales que confiaban el uno en el otro.

Él había protegido a Kyo, y ahora Kyo estaba empeñado en cuidar de él.

Resultaba ilógico, pero… la sensación que le producía era agradable.

* * *

Iori pasó gran parte de la mañana leyendo la poca información sobre sí mismo que pudo encontrar en la red, y también viendo videos de torneos pasados y enfrentamientos con Kyo. El Kusanagi era sumamente arrogante cuando pisaba el cuadrilátero o cuando daba entrevistas, pero esa arrogancia casi quedaba justificada cuando manifestaba su poder. El dominio que Kyo tenía sobre el fuego anaranjado era impresionante. Las flamas le obedecían dócilmente, y acababan con sus oponentes en cuestión de segundos.

A Iori se le hizo difícil aceptar que el joven de las grabaciones y el que estaba compartiendo la habitación con él eran la misma persona. En los videos, los ojos de Kyo mostraban sólo una extrema arrogancia; carecían por completo de la calidez que Iori había visto en ciertas ocasiones.

Después de algunas horas, Iori empezó a dormitar, recostado en el sillón de la sala. Tuvo algunos sueños inquietos, pero le fue imposible decir si estaban basados en recuerdos, o en la información que había leído. Había una voz hablándole, mostrándole una imagen de Kyo, pero las palabras eran ininteligibles.

Una voz real lo hizo despertar, y Iori abrió los ojos y encontró la sala bañada en la anaranjada luz del atardecer. Continuó acostado, y oyó a Kyo caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación, hablando por teléfono.

El Kusanagi procuraba mantener la voz baja, pero de todos modos Iori oyó gran parte de la conversación.

—Hungría está a unas horas, pero ¿pretendes que vayamos hasta Australia también? ¿Es que acaso vamos a recorrer el mundo recogiendo todos los pedazos? —mascullaba Kyo en su celular—. Busca la ayuda de otros. Esta tarea es demasiado grande para nosotros. —Hubo una pausa y luego Kyo continuó, sonando molesto—: Esta semana es imposible. Yagami no está en condiciones de viajar. Y además no serviría de nada. Por el momento no puede invocar su poder.

Al oír su apellido, Iori se incorporó, y por primera vez reparó en que Kyo lo había cubierto con su chaqueta blanca mientras dormía.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Kagura? —continuaba Kyo dentro de la habitación—. No estoy evadiendo mis responsabilidades. ¡Yagami aún no se encuentra bien!

El nombre «Kagura» sonaba familiar. El pelirrojo recordó que el celular de Kyo había tenido varias llamadas perdidas provenientes de esa persona y también que había una participante con ese apellido en torneos anteriores. Aparentemente, «Kagura» sabía sobre él y su lesión.

—Sé que siempre le has dado una gran importancia a tu sentido del deber, pero estás yendo demasiado lejos. —El tono de Kyo bajó de súbito, y el joven se oyó severo, como un adulto desaprobador—. Tú y yo podemos decidir arriesgar nuestras vidas. Pero no voy a involucrar a Yagami hasta que se recupere… —Una interrupción—. ¡Kagura, esper…!

La llamada debió cortarse, porque Kyo lanzó una exclamación frustrada. Hubo un ruido apagado, el sonido de algo cayendo, y luego silencio.

Frunciendo el ceño, Iori se levantó. Recorrió con esfuerzo el espacio que lo separaba de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

Encontró a Kyo tendido de espaldas en una de las camas, con los brazos abiertos y el celular aún sujeto en una de sus manos. Sus ojos castaños observaban el techo como si buscaran respuestas en la pintura blanca.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Iori, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—No te metas donde no te llaman, Yagami —murmuró Kyo con tono cansino.

—Si mencionaste mi nombre es porque este tema me concierne.

Kyo suspiró exasperado y se sentó de golpe, mesándose el cabello con una mano.

—La explosión que ocasionó el derrumbe del estadio desperdigó fragmentos de Verse por todo el mundo —explicó el castaño—. Kagura pretende que… —Kyo se interrumpió al recordar que Iori no sabía quién era Kagura—: Una mujer que nos ayudó en el pasado pretende que ubiquemos los distintos pedazos y realicemos un ritual de purificación para sellarlos.

—¿Ritual? —repitió Iori. 

Kyo asintió.

—No quería aburrirte con historias del pasado y obvié ese detalle sobre nuestro poder —murmuró—. Según una vieja leyenda, la combinación de nuestros fuegos, y la energía de Kagura, puede contener a ciertos tipos de criaturas que intentan entrar en este mundo.

—¿Y esa leyenda es cierta?

—Desafortunadamente, sí. —Kyo se puso de pie y fue hacia Iori, forzando una sonrisa—. Lamento haberte despertado. Esto está fuera de nuestras manos. De seguro Kagura encontrará a otros que puedan ayudarle.

Iori no se apartó de la puerta y Kyo se detuvo, extrañado.

—Según tu relato, siempre nos hemos hecho cargo.

Kyo parpadeó perplejo.

—De _mala gana_ —aclaró—. Tú, especialmente.

Iori ladeó el rostro, sus ojos intensos, tratando de descifrar el porqué de la molestia de Kyo.

—Si estuvieras bien —continuó el castaño—, no tendría demasiados reparos en aceptar. Después de todo, somos los más adecuados para el trabajo. Pero tú estás herido, viajar está fuera de la cuestión, y además no sabemos qué va a pasar. Es demasiado riesgoso.

—¿Qué podría pasar?

—No soy doctor, pero estoy casi seguro de que alguien en tu estado no debe subir a un avión —señaló Kyo con tono burlón—. Y además, los fragmentos de Verse deben estar impregnados con su energía. No quiero que estés cerca de ellos.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que habíamos conseguido controlarlo.

—Sí, pero… —Kyo no terminó la frase y Iori esperó de pie en el hueco de la puerta, bloqueándole la salida—. Tu fuerza de voluntad se impuso sobre la energía de Verse —dijo Kyo finalmente—. Otras personas habrían estado indefensas ante ese control mental, pero tú siempre encuentras la manera de sobreponerte. Nunca he sabido cómo lo consigues. Y si tú tampoco lo recuerdas, entonces exponerte a Verse es arriesgado.

Iori admitió que las palabras de Kusanagi tenían sentido. Se apartó despacio para que Kyo pudiera salir de la habitación.

El castaño se tomó un momento para observarlo con una sombra de sonrisa.

—Deberías aprovechar de disfrutar estos días en que no tienes responsabilidades ni mayores preocupaciones, Yagami —señaló—. Cuando recuperes la memoria, se acabará la tranquilidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, nada. Sólo hazme caso.

Kyo pasó por su lado sin explayarse, y se detuvo al ver la iluminación anaranjada de la sala.

—Ya atardeció, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó el castaño.

—No.

—Pero debes comer.

Iori se permitió un leve resoplido burlón.

—Tú eres el que está hambriento todo el día —señaló.

—Eso no es cierto.

Era completamente cierto, pero Iori no insistió.

—Quiero salir de esta habitación. Busquemos un lugar donde cenar en los alrededores —sugirió.

Kyo frunció el ceño.

—No sé si sería recomendable que salieras… Apenas ha pasado un día…

—Me siento mejor —interrumpió Iori—. La inactividad también es perjudicial —agregó más bajo, observando su mano y flexionando los dedos un par de veces.

—Pero aún no puedes moverte bien —murmuró Kyo, viendo cómo Iori cerraba un puño con fuerza.

—Y es irritante —asintió Iori—. No tenemos por qué estar encerrados aquí. Salgamos.

Iori no esperó respuesta. Tomó su gabardina y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Oye, espera! —exclamó Kyo, cogiendo su chaqueta y yendo tras el pelirrojo.

Lo alcanzó a unos pasos de distancia en el pasillo alfombrado. Iori contemplaba la manga quemada de su gabardina pensativo, porque ahora sabía a qué se debía ese daño, y por qué la chaqueta de Kyo tenía una marca similar.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no comentó nada y continuó caminando hacia los ascensores. Kyo se mantuvo cerca, pero Iori no necesitó de su ayuda.

Estaban descendiendo en el ascensor cuando el celular de Kyo vibró. El castaño le echó un vistazo a la pantalla e hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

—¿Y ahora qué…? —gruñó. Iori alcanzó a ver que el identificador de llamada mostraba la palabra «padre»—. Hola —dijo Kyo secamente en el teléfono—. … Esa Chizuru es una entrometida —masculló unos segundos después—. Fue mi decisión no permitir que Kagura involucrara a Yagami, no voy a cambiar de idea sólo porque ella te ordenó convencerme —dijo Kyo con firmeza, y luego hizo una pausa, escuchando lo que la otra persona respondía—. Sí, imagino que eso se verá muy mal reflejado en «Kusanagi-sama» —comentó con ironía—. Pero no será peor que subestimar un peligro y exponer a…

La voz en el otro lado de la línea habló en un tono tan alto que las palabras fueron audibles en el estrecho ascensor: «Yagami también tiene un deber que cumplir».

Kyo apretó los dientes y no respondió. Poco después cortó la llamada y guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

—Ése era mi padre. Ignóralo —dijo Kyo, saliendo del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron en el gran vestíbulo del hotel.

Se dirigieron a la calle, y echaron a andar por la avenida sin un destino claro, con sus sombras alargadas precediéndolos bajo la iluminación anaranjada del sol del crepúsculo. Kyo ajustó la velocidad de sus pasos a los de Iori y hundió las manos en los bolsillos. En la primera intersección, el castaño señaló una calle más tranquila por la que podían caminar alejados del bullicio de los autos.

—¿Ignorar lo que está pasando es lo mejor? —preguntó Iori de súbito.

—¿Por qué de pronto te interesa? —replicó Kyo, pasmado.

Iori le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—Es lo que diste a entender. En los últimos años, quien asumió la responsabilidad de enfrentar a esos seres que querían dominar al mundo, fuiste tú. Y al parecer, yo te seguí.

Kyo se detuvo en medio de un paso, confuso. No había esperado oír ese razonamiento de parte de Yagami. 

—Es lo que tu padre y esa mujer esperan de nosotros —concluyó Iori, deteniéndose también y volviéndose para contemplar a Kyo.

—Sí, así es —respondió el castaño—. Pero estás herido. Quizá a ellos no les importe, pero a mí sí. —Kyo hizo una pausa, y luego preguntó—: ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Quieres ir a ayudar a Kagura con los fragmentos de Verse?

Iori ignoró la molestia que empezaba a teñir las palabras de Kyo y negó.

—No sé si seré de ayuda —respondió—. Pero, si vas, iré contigo.

—¿Qué?

Iori sonrió desdeñoso al ver el semblante ofuscado de Kyo.

—Seguirte es lo que hago, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Aunque no recuerde, puedo continuar mi vida con normalidad.

—¿Qué hay de normal en pelear contra este tipo de criaturas? —arguyó Kyo con aspereza—. Deberías…

La frase quedó incompleta y el castaño apretó los puños y clavó la mirada en el suelo con molestia.

—Deberías dejar de pensar en eso hasta que te recuperes —dijo Kyo finalmente, consiguiendo calmarse—. Mira, hay un restaurant en la siguiente esquina, entremos ahí.

Iori permitió el brusco cambio de tema y siguió a Kyo hasta el restaurant, observando de reojo la expresión fastidiada del joven, intentando entender a qué se debía.


	5. Volver a la normalidad

El local elegido por Kyo resultó ser mitad bar, mitad restaurant. Ambos ambientes tenían una iluminación tenue, pero la atmósfera en el área de la barra estaba recargada con el calor de los comensales, el aroma a alcohol, y el retumbar de una melodía baja y repetitiva. Las paredes de rojizos ladrillos desnudos incrementaban el eco de las voces y las risas, y Kyo apenas consiguió escuchar la voz de Iori cuando éste pidió una mesa para dos a la anfitriona que les dio la bienvenida en la puerta.

La joven los llevó a un salón contiguo, separado del bar por una gruesa pared de vidrio que cancelaba gran parte del ruido. Sólo había una mesa libre en una esquina, en el fondo del comedor, y cuando la anfitriona preguntó si ese lugar les parecía bien, Iori asintió con aire desinteresado.

Kyo se mantuvo en silencio, observando cómo el pelirrojo se desenvolvía. Iori actuaba casi con total normalidad, y al parecer su conocimiento del idioma inglés no se había visto afectado por su lesión. Su pronunciación era mejor que la de un japonés promedio, y definitivamente mejor que la de Kyo, por lo que el castaño permitió que Iori se encargara de lidiar con la anfitriona y con la mesera que vino a los pocos segundos para entregarles el menú del restaurant.

A Kyo le bastó echar un rápido vistazo a la carta —que, por fortuna, tenía pequeños textos descriptivos de cada plato en inglés— para saber qué era lo que iba a ordenar. Tras decidirse, el joven hizo el cuadernillo a un lado, posándolo sobre el pulcro mantel blanco de la mesa, y procurando no golpear ninguno de los finos platos o las delicadas copas de cristal que estaban cuidadosamente dispuestas delante de él.

Visto desde la calle, el lugar no le había parecido elegante, pero ciertamente ese salón no tenía nada que envidiarle a un restaurant de mayor categoría. Un pesado candelabro de hierro colgaba del techo, y ofrecía una agradable e íntima iluminación, complementada con pequeñas velas blancas colocadas en el centro de cada mesa.

Kyo reparó en que los otros comensales eran mayormente jóvenes parejas.

Cuando la mesera regresó para tomar la orden, Kyo pidió un pescado al _grill_ y se sintió complacido cuando Iori pidió un plato a base de carne. Ésa era la comida preferida del pelirrojo, y el que Iori se hubiese decidido por algo tan específico era otra prueba de que, a pesar de la amnesia, seguía siendo él.

Sin embargo, el momento de satisfacción quedó interrumpido, porque Kyo tuvo que intervenir cuando Iori ordenó también una botella de vino tinto.

—No debes beber alcohol —protestó Kyo, ganándose una mirada algo irritada de parte de Iori—. Cancela eso —indicó Kyo a continuación, volviéndose hacia la mesera, quien los miró a ambos con una sonrisa y una expresión de curiosidad en sus ojos—. Y trae… algo sin alcohol.

La joven dijo una palabra en ruso que sonaba al nombre de alguna bebida y Kyo asintió sin preguntar en qué consistía.

Mientras esperaban la comida, Kyo observó las otras mesas y también a las personas reunidas en el bar. Después de días, sentía que volvía a estar en contacto con el mundo. Yagami lo había hecho salir de la rutina de solamente interactuar con el personal del hotel.

—¿Quién es ese «Kusanagi-sama»? —preguntó Iori de pronto, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Kyo desvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, y tardó unos segundos en recordar que él había mencionado ese nombre durante la llamada que recibió antes de salir del hotel.

Kyo dudó antes de responder. Como no sabía si ganaría algo dándole una explicación detallada sobre los asuntos del clan a Yagami, prefirió simplificar las cosas y asegurarse de que al menos esa cena fuera un momento tranquilo.

—Es el actual líder de mi familia —dijo.

—Es extraño que lo llames «sama».

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kyo, desconcertado por el comentario. No había esperado que Iori se fijara en ese detalle, habiendo tanto más que podía preguntar.

—Por como hablas, no creí que supieras dirigirte a alguien usando un lenguaje formal —señaló Iori con burla.

—A mi familia le agradan las tradiciones —se defendió Kyo.

—¿La misma tradición que dicta que tú te hagas cargo de las criaturas que quieren destruir al mundo? —El tono de Iori fue levemente sarcástico, pero había seriedad tras sus palabras. Sus ojos escarlata lo miraban con fijeza.

Sin saber por qué, Kyo se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla con más fuerza, como si quisiera retroceder ante la intensidad de la mirada de Iori, pero, tras un par de segundos, el castaño suspiró con resignación y asintió.

—Esa decisión te desagrada —concluyó Iori.

Kyo volvió a asentir. ¿Para qué ocultarlo si lo dejaba tan claro con su actitud?

—Si te desagrada, ¿por qué aceptaste la responsabilidad? —preguntó Iori.

Kyo rio ante la pregunta, pero Iori permaneció serio, esperando que contestara.

—¿Te parece estúpido? —preguntó Kyo a su vez, sonando desafiante.

—No sé lo suficiente para tener una opinión, pero puedo ver que te disgusta —respondió Iori frunciendo el ceño—. Podrías haberte negado como le negaste la ayuda a Kagura.

—No es tan fácil, Yagami —gruñó Kyo.

—Pareció bastante fácil cuando estabas al teléfono.

Kyo sintió una oleada de molestia y cerró los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué Yagami insistía en el tema?

Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, Kyo notó una sincera curiosidad en el rostro del pelirrojo, un abierto deseo por entender.

La molestia pasó, y Kyo exhaló despacio.

—Los años me mostraron que estos problemas tienen la costumbre de encontrarme, sin importar cuánto los quiera ignorar —respondió Kyo con una sonrisa amarga—. Tiempo atrás, Kagura lo llamaba «destino» y me parecía una tontería. Pero…

Kyo calló, porque decir sus pensamientos al respecto en voz alta nunca había sonado bien. No había manera de decir lo que sentía sin sonar quejumbroso o simplemente patético.

Distraídamente, Kyo acercó su mano a la pequeña vela blanca que ardía entre ellos. La flama dorada tembló ante su cercanía, y Kyo la hizo elevarse un breve instante, hasta que el calor tocó sus dedos.

—Las personas que heredan este fuego nacen con un deber —murmuró Kyo—. El fuego y la responsabilidad son los que importan en realidad, mientras que los herederos son sólo un recipiente. Aceptarlo tomó tiempo.

—¿Aceptarlo o resignarte a ello?

Kyo volvió a reír sin ganas. Se sintió súbitamente solo, porque Yagami era la única persona que comprendía lo que era llevar ese fuego y la consecuente responsabilidad de su sangre. Pero, en ese momento, Yagami no lo recordaba.

—Te dije que las cosas eran complicadas —suspiró Kyo.

—Suena injusto.

La voz de Iori fue desaprobadora y levemente molesta. Kyo alzó la mirada, sorprendido, porque sí, era injusto, pero Yagami decía eso sin saber que las cosas eran incluso más injustas para él. Iori aún no sabía nada sobre la maldición de Orochi, el fuego púrpura que acortaba su vida, o lo que sucedía cuando estaba bajo los efectos del Disturbio de la Sangre.

Y aun así… Iori parecía haber comprendido lo que él sentía.

—Lo es, en parte —admitió Kyo—. Pero, la verdad, no todo es malo —continuó, esbozando una sonrisa más animada—. Según las viejas historias, nuestras familias alguna vez estuvieron destinadas a luchar lado a lado. Y, cuando te dignas a colaborar, realmente eres de ayuda, Yagami.

Kyo calló después de eso, temiendo haber hablado de más, mientras que Iori consideró sus palabras y no comentó nada.

Cuando la comida llegó, cenaron en silencio. De tanto en tanto, Kyo miraba a través de la pared de cristal hacia los grupos de gente reunidos en el bar. Bajo circunstancias más normales, le habría dicho al pelirrojo para ir a tomar un par de cervezas. Estar sentado a la mesa con Yagami, a la luz de una vela, era ligeramente extraño.

—Tenías apetito, para no haber estado hambriento —comentó Kyo cuando Iori terminó su plato—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Puedes ver que estoy mejor —respondió Iori con cierta aspereza.

—Eres bueno ocultando el dolor, prefiero preguntar —insistió Kyo—. Sólo a ti se te ocurre huir de un hospital justo después de una operación.

Iori entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien, rozando entre sus cabellos con la punta de los dedos.

—No se ve la cicatriz —comentó Kyo.

Iori no dijo nada a eso.

—Debe ser molesto no poder recordar —continuó el castaño.

—Al inicio —admitió Iori—. Es más molesto tener que permanecer en el hotel y en esta ciudad en general.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Iori deliberó unos segundos y luego respondió:

—Quiero volver.

—¿A Japón?

Iori asintió, su mirada perdiéndose un momento.

—Incluso sin recuerdos concretos, sé claramente lo que quiero —murmuró, pensativo—. Volver a Japón, ir a casa, retomar mi vida.

Kyo rio para sí.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo. Parece que estás impaciente por liberarte de mí.

—¿Acaso no eres parte de esa vida?

Kyo parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

Iori desvió la vista hacia el bar, mientras Kyo no encontraba palabras adecuadas para responder.

—¿Qué harás cuando regresemos? —preguntó Iori con tono bajo.

—Pienso vigilarte hasta que estés bien.

—¿Por qué?

Kyo sintió algo de pesadumbre al ver que había llegado el momento de revelarle un poco más de la verdad a Yagami.

—Hay personas que podrían aprovecharse de ti al ver que has perdido la memoria. Tu poder te convierte en un blanco… Prefiero pecar de precavido.

—¿Y qué hay de ti y tu poder?

—De seguro mucha gente lo desea, pero nadie ha conseguido arrebatármelo —se jactó Kyo con orgullo.

—Entonces puede ser arrebatado…

Kyo pensó en lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás, cuando Ash Crimson había robado el poder de Iori… Reflexionó unos segundos y decidió no comentarlo. Iori no encontraría información al respecto en otras fuentes, porque los medios de comunicación que cubrían el torneo de ese año no habían tenido conocimiento de lo sucedido.

—Los interesados asumen que sí —respondió Kyo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Esa presencia que nos vigilaba en el hotel…

Kyo suspiró. No había esperado que fuera tan complicado dejar que Iori pasara unos días sin preocupaciones.

—Quizá. Pero para eso estoy aquí, déjalo todo en mis manos.

Unos minutos después, Kyo se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, porque Iori tomó la frase en el sentido literal, y dejó que él se hiciera cargo de pagar toda la cuenta, que fue bastante más alta de lo esperado.

Kyo iba a levantarse para abandonar el restaurant, pero cambió de idea al ver a una figura familiar sentada en uno de los altos banquillos del bar. Iori notó su reacción y siguió su mirada.

Había un joven bebiendo un vaso de whisky, con el rostro bajo y los hombros caídos, de espaldas a ellos. A simple vista, parecía uno más entre los hombres a su alrededor. Su cabello rubio era corto y algo desordenado, y en el reflejo del espejo del bar, sus ojos eran de un frío color celeste claro. Sin embargo, Kyo lo reconoció al instante por el estampado de un perro rabioso que ostentaba en la espalda de su chaqueta, y por el pañuelo blanco y rojo que llevaba atado en una de sus piernas.

—Tiene el descaro de… —gruñó Kyo, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

Iori continuó mirando al hombre rubio, y luego se volvió hacia Kyo, sin entender el porqué de su fastidio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, porque Kyo parecía querer atravesar al rubio con la mirada, pero no estaba dando ninguna explicación.

—Uno de los participantes del torneo está en el bar.

—¿Y?

—El torneo acabó hace días, no debería tener nada que hacer aquí, a menos que…

—Lo conozco —comentó Iori. Kyo lo miró con sorpresa y Iori continuó—: He leído sobre él. Fuimos compañeros de equipo en un torneo anterior.

—Es cierto, casi lo había olvidado —murmuró Kyo—. Sería mejor que te mantengas alejado de él.

—¿Por qué?

—Trabaja para alguien que ha mostrado cierta fascinación con el poder de nuestras familias. O el poder en general.

—¿Alguien a quien has tenido que enfrentar? —preguntó Iori, levemente intrigado por la desconfianza que Kyo estaba mostrando.

—No —dijo el castaño—. La verdad, nunca hemos tenido que lidiar con ellos. Pero, aun así, pertenecen a un grupo de criminales y no son de fiar. —Kyo cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza—. Esto es una molestia. Regresemos al hotel.

—No quiero volver aún.

Kyo intentó protestar, pero Iori ya se había levantado.

—Quiero un cigarrillo —anunció el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?

Kyo no recibió respuesta y tuvo que apresurarse a seguir a Iori, asegurándose de que no necesitara ayuda para moverse. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que el hombre rubio en la barra se volvía a mirarlos, pero al menos no hubo ningún gesto que indicara que pretendía seguirlos.

—Oye, Yagami. Lo que dije es en serio. Debes tener cuidado. Si alguien se te acerca, sin importar de quién se trate, lo mejor sería que yo me encargara de…

El pelirrojo se volvió para mirar a Kyo.

—Lo mejor sería que no se enteren de nada —dijo Iori, sin dejar de avanzar en la dirección opuesta del hotel—. ¿No crees?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si alguien me dirige la palabra, y tú intervienes, notarán de inmediato que algo está pasando. Simplemente no te entrometas.

Kyo admitió que las palabras de Iori tenían bastante sentido.

—Está bien —concedió, sintiéndose un poco animado al ver que el estado de confusión inicial de Iori parecía haber pasado por completo. El pelirrojo volvía a tomar la iniciativa, como si poco a poco recuperara el control sobre su vida.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que encontraron un almacén abierto. Kyo esperó en la calle, pero observó al pelirrojo a través de la puerta mientras éste compraba una caja de cigarrillos.

Iori tenía razón. Actuar con normalidad era la mejor opción, y tal vez sería fácil no levantar sospechas, considerando el carácter del pelirrojo. Era usual que Iori ignorara a las personas que lo abordaban. No le importaba irse en medio de una conversación, o responder con absoluto silencio a preguntas directas.

En situaciones en que las interacciones eran inevitables, el pelirrojo usaba frases escuetas que, sin ser insolentes, a veces sonaban más ásperas de lo necesario. Pero, si se las había arreglado para mantener ese temperamento sin que las personas a su alrededor lo odiaran, tal vez un comportamiento extraño debido a la amnesia pasaría desapercibido.

Al menos quedaba la tranquilidad de que Iori había podido desenvolverse perfectamente en el restaurant, y que la compra de los cigarrillos no le estaba dando ningún problema.

Iori salió a los pocos segundos. Arrugaba con una mano un envoltorio plástico que lanzó en un cubo de basura cercano. Kyo percibió el agradable aroma del tabaco cuando Iori extendió un cigarrillo hacia él.

—Enciéndelo —ordenó Iori.

—¿No podías aprovechar y comprar un mechero? —protestó Kyo—. Mi fuego no está a tu disposición.

Iori no respondió, pero permaneció con la mano extendida, esperando que Kyo obedeciera.

Kyo suspiró con fuerza y se admitió a sí mismo que Iori comprando un encendedor era una idea bastante ridícula.

—Me cobraré el favor cuando te recuperes —murmuró el castaño, encendiendo una pequeña flama naranja en la punta de su dedo y acercándola al extremo cigarrillo.

Iori inhaló profundamente, y luego observó la diminuta brasa mientras exhalaba el humo.

—Si te lo estás preguntando, sí, eres un fumador compulsivo —comentó Kyo, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos y echando a andar de vuelta al hotel.

Iori lo siguió en silencio y Kyo rio para sí.

—Parece que lo necesitabas —comentó en voz baja—. Tal vez tienes razón al decir que puedes volver a tu vida. Sabes lo que te gusta y hasta mantienes tus vicios, sin necesidad de recordar todos los detalles.

Después de eso, Kyo calló, porque Iori seguía sin responder. Caminaron lado a lado, sin apuro, mientras Iori fumaba y Kyo intentaba no respirar el humo.

Llegaron frente al hotel al cabo de unos minutos, y Kyo aminoró el paso al ver a un hombre rubio apoyado contra una de las columnas de la entrada. Era la misma persona que había estado en la barra del restaurant, sólo que esta vez no les daba la espalda, y los observaba fijamente con una sombra de sonrisa entretenida en sus labios.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­—Hey, Yagami ­—saludó el rubio cuando ellos se aproximaron. Su tono fue animado y ligero, y la mirada en sus ojos celestes parecía amigable.

Kyo se tensó, pero reprimió el impulso de intervenir. Confió en que Yagami sabría manejar la situación.

­Iori no se detuvo, pero miró al rubio un momento.

—Billy Kane —­dijo.

Kyo no pudo evitar volverse al escuchar el intercambio.

Iori estaba pasando delante del rubio sin siquiera dignarse a detenerse, y Billy tenía una expresión de clara sorpresa en el rostro, que fue rápidamente disimulada con una sonrisa complacida.

—¿Oh? ¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó el joven, hablando un japonés fluido y sumamente informal—. Los rumores sobre la lesión que sufriste deben haber estado exagerando las cosas.

Kyo entrecerró los ojos. Desconfiaba del tono amigable que usaba ese tipo, y de la manera tan casual en que se dirigía a Iori. Pero a Iori no parecía molestarle, y Kyo tuvo que recordarse que esos dos habían sido compañeros de equipo.

­—Si estás bien, tengo un ofrecimiento que hacerte ­—continuó hablando el rubio, sin amedrentarse ante el aire intimidante de Iori­—. Por los viejos tiempos —agregó con un leve tono burlón.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —respondió Iori con un tono bajo y seco, mientras pasaba junto a Kyo y entraba al hotel.

Kyo fue tras él sin perder tiempo, y el rubio permaneció en el exterior, observándolos a través de las puertas de vidrio con un brillo ladino en sus ojos.

—«Ofrecimiento», sí claro. Te dije que su grupo no trama nada bueno —gruñó Kyo para sí—. Aunque al menos tu respuesta fue convincente.

—¿Qué podrían ofrecer?

—Nada bueno, ya te lo dije.

—¿Hay alguien que sea de confiar en ese torneo?

—Yo. —La respuesta de Kyo fue automática y estuvo acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante—. No todos son malas personas… Sólo debes mantenerte lejos de ciertos individuos específicos —explicó—. Yo puedo decirte cuáles.

Iori observó al castaño y se dio cuenta de que no le interesaba ver el mundo a través de los ojos y las opiniones parcializadas de Kyo. La seguridad que el Kusanagi ofrecía era bienintencionada, pero él quería hacerse una idea propia e individual de las circunstancias que lo rodeaban, porque no poder recordar no significaba que otros podían moldearlo a su antojo.

Su mente volvió al rubio y al «ofrecimiento». Kyo tenía razón y bajar la guardia o dejarse engañar con un truco tan trillado era inadmisible, pero la curiosidad permaneció. ¿Qué podían darle otras personas? ¿Qué tipo de ofertas podían hacerle?

Iori quería saber, porque en ese momento, mientras seguía a Kyo por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación, sentía que no había nada más que le interesara en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ^^. Como siempre, gracias por el tiempo que dedican a seguir esta historia.  
> Quería comentar que estaré ausente un par de meses y, si bien planeo continuar escribiendo durante ese tiempo, tal vez me tome un poco más actualizar.  
> Si desean recibir notificaciones sobre nuevos capítulos, pueden seguir la página https://facebook.com/miaunekofics/  
> ~Miau ^^


	6. Una certeza invariable

“Yagami, tienes que ayudarlo… Ayuda a Kusanagi…”

La voz de una mujer resonaba en la oscuridad del sueño, perdiéndose entre recodos de sombras viscosas en perpetuo movimiento. Iori giró sobre sí mismo, intentando localizar a aquella voz. El tono era familiar y severo, cargado de urgencia, y las palabras despertaban en él un deseo apremiante de obedecer y buscar a Kyo.

Iori sabía que Kyo estaba cerca, en algún lugar de esa oscuridad.

Sin un punto de referencia, Iori echó a andar siguiendo la dirección de la ondulante bruma. El suelo bajo sus pies no era sólido. La espesa niebla se deslizaba hacia un punto específico, a una velocidad constante, como si existiera una intención tras aquel continuo fluir.

Iori estaba plenamente consciente de que estaba soñando. Pero, aun así, la urgencia por encontrar a Kyo se sentía real.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un área cerrada, donde el flujo oscuro formaba muros circulares cuyo grosor aumentaba con cada segundo. Iori aminoró la velocidad al ver un cuerpo atrapado en la viscosa neblina. Debía llevar un largo tiempo ahí. Sus piernas y brazos se habían fundido con las paredes y desaparecido. Sólo parte de su torso desnudo y su rostro quedaban visibles, y la oscuridad ya había comenzado a arrastrarse sobre ellos, formando venilleos negros sobre una piel pálida, enredándose con unos lacios cabellos castaños.

—Kyo…

Unos ojos que debían haber sido marrones se abrieron. Los irises del joven estaban invadidos también por aquella oscuridad.

—Viniste.

La voz sonó agotada, pero el alivio de Kyo al verlo era evidente.

Iori no perdió tiempo hablando. Sujetó a Kyo por los hombros para tirar de él y liberarlo de las sombras, pero éstas no cedieron. Intentar desgarrar las brumas que rodeaban al joven también resultó inútil. La niebla se apartó como movida por la brisa, revelando un espacio vacío, porque era poco lo que quedaba del cuerpo del castaño.

—Es inútil —susurró Kyo, pero mirando a Iori con dulzura, agradecido de que el pelirrojo estuviera intentando ayudarlo.

—No. —Iori negó con la cabeza y probó otra vez. Nuevamente, las brumas se apartaron y luego volvieron a rodear a Kyo, como gruesas serpientes negras que se deslizaron sobre él.

—Creí que podría hacer esto solo… —murmuró Kyo, sonriendo débilmente ante la frustración de Iori—. Protege la reliquia por mí.

Iori volvió a negar. Sabía que aquello era un sueño, pero sus emociones eran reales. Si no conseguía hacer algo, iba a perder a Kyo dentro de aquella oscuridad.

—No hay tiempo para discutir. —La voz de Kyo era paciente, y su sonrisa dulce, como si entendiera la situación perfectamente y estuviera resignado—. Es muy tarde para mí. Lleva la espada Kusanagi contigo. Mientras las reliquias estén a salvo…

Las palabras de Kyo se interrumpieron porque una mano negra gigantesca surgió de la oscuridad y se cerró alrededor de su torso.

Iori no dudó en atacarla con su fuego púrpura, pero éste ardió a través de la niebla sin conseguir nada.

Kyo ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando aquella mano de energía oscura comenzó a hacer presión, con la clara intención de arrastrarlo consigo.

—¡Kyo!

“Ayuda a Kusanagi…”

La voz de la mujer otra vez.

—La reliquia, Yagami —insistió Kyo débilmente—. Es todo lo que importa. No te preocupes por mí.

—¡Silencio!

Iori atacó otra vez, y la neblina cedió bajo sus desgarros, insustancial, como si él estuviera intentando luchar contra el aire.

—Es demasiado tarde… —La voz de Kyo se hizo tenue, y Iori se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba desapareciendo dentro de la niebla.

El pelirrojo hizo lo único que podía hacer. Rodeó a Kyo con sus brazos, para sujetarlo, obligarlo a permanecer a su lado.

Kyo rio con suavidad, y apoyó la cabeza contra él.

—No puedes salvarme esta vez… —susurró el Kusanagi, cansado.

—¡Kyo! 

* * *

Iori abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente, con la cabeza palpitándole de dolor.

Miró a su alrededor y reconoció la habitación del hotel. Aún era de noche, y el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Kyo estaba ahí, dormido boca abajo sobre la tercera cama del dormitorio, con una pierna colgando fuera del colchón.

Iori se levantó sin hacer ruido, aún inquieto por el sueño. Se acercó a Kyo y lo observó dormir por algunos minutos. El castaño estaba completamente relajado, y a salvo. No había ninguna sombra intentando consumirlo, ninguna expresión de dulce resignación en su rostro.

Tras un titubeo, Iori extendió una mano y rozó el cabello de Kyo con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Qué diablos haces, Yagamhmi…? —murmuró Kyo contra la almohada, sin abrir los ojos.

Iori apartó su mano sin responder y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Kyo. Su voz era más clara, y había abierto un ojo para mirarlo.

—Por algo de beber —respondió Iori, sin saber por qué se tomaba la molestia de dar explicaciones.

—No tardes —murmuró Kyo, acomodándose mejor sobre la almohada y volviendo a dormirse.

El tono exigente de Kyo hizo que Iori se detuviera un momento.

Se le hacía difícil imaginar a ese Kyo, el Kyo irritante y _real_ , en la situación que había visto en su sueño, pero aun así, la inquietud perduraba, y traía consigo el claro propósito de no permitir que aquel sueño se volvería realidad jamás.

Sin hacer un sonido, Iori salió de la habitación y tomó el ascensor para ir al primer piso y buscar el bar del hotel. En su mente, una voz que sonaba muy parecida a la de Kusanagi lo reprendió por estar pensando en beber alcohol a esas horas, pero Iori la ignoró.

El bar estaba casi vacío, y la iluminación era baja y acogedora. El techo era de espejo y reflejaba el color burdeo del suelo alfombrado.

Sin mirar a los otros clientes, Iori se sentó en la barra, lo bastante apartado para que nadie intentara dirigirle la palabra. Ordenó una cerveza y no el whisky que había planeado originalmente, y la voz en su mente que sonaba como Kyo no reclamó nada más.

Entre trago y trago, Iori volvió a reflexionar sobre el sueño. Invocar su fuego púrpura y atacar a las sombras que rodeaban a Kyo había sido una reacción instintiva. ¿Podría invocar aquellas flamas con tanta facilidad cuando la situación lo requiriera?

Iori observó su mano, pero decidió que aquel no era lugar para ponerse a probar su poder. En vez de eso, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en la sensación de Kyo entre sus brazos, y las contradictorias emociones que le había provocado en el sueño.

La preocupación y la angustia permeaban la rabia que había sentido, tanto hacia Kusanagi como hacia la entidad que controlaba las sombras que lo aprisionaban. Y aquella rabia había estado puntuada con una constante recriminación hacia sí mismo, por haber permitido que aquello ocurriera. ¿Por qué Kyo había estado solo? ¿Dónde había estado él?

—No te ves tan mal como Kusanagi lo dio a entender, Yagami.

Iori ocultó un sobresalto al oír la voz de la mujer del sueño. Una joven de largo y lacio cabello azabache se le había acercado. Sus ojos eran negros e insondables, de mirada rígida y dura, y su voz había sido suave y severa a la vez.

El pelirrojo reconoció a Kagura Chizuru y no sintió ninguna amenaza proveniente de ella, pero tampoco ningún tipo de afabilidad. La joven proyectaba un aura distante y desaprobadora, como si fuera una mujer de negocios a punto de perder la paciencia con un asociado ineficiente.

Iori guardó silencio.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo Chizuru—. Quiero hablarte sobre algo. Algo relacionado con una amenaza que pone en peligro a Kusanagi…

Al oír eso, Iori comenzó a prestar atención.

—Lo viste, ¿verdad? En un sueño. O, mas bien, en una visión del futuro —continuó la joven.

Iori asintió. No preguntó por qué la mujer estaba al tanto de su sueño. Después de todo lo que Kyo le había explicado, podía asumir que se trataba de una de las extrañas capacidades que les daban las reliquias sagradas.

Su asentimiento fue tomado como indicación de que estaba dispuesto a escuchar, y Chizuru se sentó en el taburete vacío junto a él.

—Yo también he tenido esa visión, gracias al poder que comparten nuestras familias. Es lo que sucederá si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados y no actuamos. —Chizuru hizo una pausa y luego preguntó—: ¿Kusanagi te habló de las reliquias?

Una vez más, Iori asintió, estudiando a la joven en silencio.

—Podemos evitar ese futuro, si cumplimos nuestro deber y enfrentamos a la nueva amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo.

A Iori no le interesaba el mundo, pero el recuerdo de Kyo siendo devorado por unas sombras estaba demasiado fresco en su mente. Sabía que había una amenaza real, porque la había visto en los videos del torneo, y no iba a permitir que Kyo fuera a enfrentarla solo, ni ahora ni en el futuro.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —masculló.

El semblante de Chizuru se iluminó.

—Kusanagi dijo que no puedes recordar, pero… ¿puedes pelear?

Iori alzó su mano derecha despacio. No sabría qué tan bien podía pelear hasta que llegara el momento, pero eso no serviría de nada si no recuperaba el dominio sobre su poder.

Chizuru notó su incertidumbre y meneó la cabeza.

—Por ahora da igual, no es necesario que respondas afirmativamente. Los fragmentos de la criatura que ustedes enfrentaron durante el torneo están desperdigados por el mundo. Mis asociados localizaron uno en Hungría, y su poder aumenta con cada minuto que pasa. Kusanagi pretende desentenderse del asunto, pero su irresponsabilidad podría llevar a un desastre.

Iori pensó en el resentimiento que había visto en el joven, el empeño de Kyo en mantenerlo a él lejos de esas preocupaciones, para que pudiera recuperarse.

No le parecía que Kyo estuviera siendo irresponsable, sino considerado.

Sin embargo, Chizuru estaba claramente molesta por la actitud del castaño.

—No permitas que Kusanagi te use como una excusa. Ya viste lo que puede pasar. Eso es lo que le espera a la humanidad si nosotros no cumplimos nuestro deber.

Iori no respondió. Él no estaba pensando en su deber hacia la humanidad. Lo único que quería era no ver a Kyo como en aquel sueño. Y la única manera de asegurarse de que eso no ocurriera era acabando con los fragmentos de esa criatura llamada Verse.

—Éste es mi teléfono, creo que será mejor si nos comunicamos directamente —indicó Chizuru, sacando una tarjeta de presentación del pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo y entregándosela a Iori.

El pelirrojo la recibió y la dejó sobre la barra. Además del nombre de Chizuru y su teléfono, la tarjeta contenía la dirección de un templo en Kyoto.

Chizuru asintió satisfecha y luego pidió un martini al bartender. Cuando el cocktail llegó, la joven lo saboreó lentamente, sin romper el silencio que Iori mantenía.

Iori bebió su cerveza y continuó observando la tarjeta, esperando que algún recuerdo sobre esa joven viniera a su mente. Ella lo trataba con una autoritaria familiaridad, y no parecía preocupada por su salud ni su lesión. Estaba completamente enfocada en aquello que llamaba “su deber”.

A juzgar por la actitud que Kyo había mostrado, Iori podía concluir que Chizuru era una aliada, pero no una amiga.

Iori terminó la cerveza y se levantó, sin ganas de estar ahí. Pagó y, sin esperar el cambio, salió del bar sin despedirse de Chizuru.

La joven no se mostró afectada por tan distante trato. Continuó bebiendo el martini, disfrutando del intenso sabor afrutado del vodka, y, cuando Iori se hubo ido, sonrió para sí.

Manipular a Yagami había sido increíblemente fácil. Tal como había esperado, no había necesitado más que mostrarle una falsa visión de Kyo en peligro para que Iori colaborara. No importaba si el pelirrojo había perdido la memoria, esa parte de él no había cambiado.

* * *

Kyo simuló estar dormido cuando Iori volvió a la habitación. El pelirrojo no se había ausentado por mucho tiempo, y Kyo decidió que no era necesario reclamarle nada. Se alegraba de ver que Yagami mostraba voluntad para hacer cosas, aunque a veces le hiciera perder la paciencia con el poco interés que parecía tener en cuidar de sí mismo.

Iori hizo una pausa en el umbral de la puerta, y luego dio unos pasos hacia él.

Kyo se esforzó en mantener su rostro relajado y su respiración pesada, con el oído atento y la cara medio hundida en la almohada. Iori no hacía ruido, pero él podía sentir su presencia cada vez más cercana, y le costó trabajo no tensarse por reflejo. Los movimientos de Iori eran sigilosos y lentos, como si el pelirrojo tramara hacerle algo. 

Sin embargo, Kyo continuó quieto, e incluso consiguió no sobresaltarse cuando sintió los dedos de Iori apartando lentamente los mechones que le caían sobre el rostro.

Esta vez, Kyo guardó silencio. No increpó a Yagami para saber qué pretendía. Le permitió tocarlo, porque tenía curiosidad por ver qué tanto haría el pelirrojo si no había interrupciones.

El gesto de Iori fue extrañamente delicado, y solamente tocó su cabello, haciéndolo a un lado sin rozar nunca su piel. Kyo percibió la respiración de Iori, el ligero aroma a cerveza, y supo que el pelirrojo estaba observándolo detenidamente.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Iori posó la mano en su cabello.

Kyo se encogió, pero no abrió los ojos. Por un momento, esperó sentir un tirón doloroso, pero, para su estupor, sólo hubo un tenue roce, una débil caricia.

Iori se apartó después de eso, y se dirigió con pasos pesados a la cama en el otro extremo de la habitación, donde se acostó en silencio y se cubrió con las sábanas, dándole la espalda.

Kyo esperó un largo rato antes de abrir los ojos y observar la silueta de Yagami en la penumbra.

Se sentía desconcertado ante lo extraño que era Iori sin sus recuerdos, pero había algo familiar en sus gestos. La mano en su cabello había sido el mismo ademán que precedía a la explosión de fuego púrpura del _Koto Tsuki In_ de Iori, pero en vez de flamas, Iori había hecho una caricia.

Sus rostros habían quedado muy próximos; sus respiraciones se habían mezclado, como cuando Iori siseaba palabras de odio o amenazas de muerte mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, el cambio no era del todo desagradable. La obsesión de Yagami con él parecía seguir ahí, pero había tomado otro matiz. Uno que no se manifestaba mediante violencia...

Kyo se arrebujó bajo los cobertores y los mechones que Yagami había apartado volvieron a caer sobre su frente.

Él no tenía dudas sobre lo que Yagami sentía por él. Habían sido años de tener al pelirrojo siguiéndole el rastro e irrumpiendo en su vida. Toleraba la obsesión de Iori, y atribuía su fijación a su mente algo trastornada.

Años atrás, aún debilitado por los experimentos de NESTS, había caído en manos de Yagami, y había experimentado en carne propia el extremo al que Iori podía llegar cuando se abandonaba a sus deseos.

Había odiado a Yagami por un largo tiempo, y luego le había guardado un profundo resentimiento. Pero, a pesar de lo sucedido, Iori no había cambiado, y había continuado buscándolo. Su interés en él no había disminuido, cuando cualquier otra persona habría estado decepcionada de ver a su rival débil y completamente indefenso.

Kyo sabía que, de no haber sido por Iori, el incidente con NESTS podría haberlo marcado para siempre. Había estado cerca de perder el rumbo al obsesionarse con acabar con todos los rezagos de esa organización y los clones que habían creado...

Con un gruñido apagado, Kyo se dio cuenta de que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño esa noche. NESTS estaba ligado a demasiados recuerdos detestables.

Empujando los cobertores con impaciencia, Kyo se levantó y fue a la sala. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró hacia el cielo y la luna plateada que brillaba sobre la avenida desierta. No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos giraran en torno a NESTS otra vez.

Su venganza no había sido grata. No importaba cuánto hiciera sufrir a los científicos sobrevivientes o a los clones que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Quemarlos no era suficiente, matarlos le producía una satisfacción efímera. Y aquello podría haber continuado por un tiempo indefinido, atrapándolo en un laberinto de venganza que quizá lo habría convertido irremediablemente en un hombre violento y despiadado.

Pero entonces Yagami lo había encontrado una vez más, como el lazo que lo unía a una época en que todo había sido más simple. Y Yagami seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con su mirada fría y sus amenazas de muerte. Al pelirrojo no le importaban NESTS, o los clones, o el siguiente torneo que había sido anunciado. Su único interés era él, y nada de lo que había sucedido cambiaría eso, nunca.

La aparición de Yagami había sido como la luz de la luna que iluminaba el camino hacia la salida del laberinto, en medio de una densa oscuridad.

Kyo ahogó una risa al hacer esa comparación cursi. En esa época él aún había estado resentido con Iori por «ayudarlo» y luego sacar provecho de su debilidad, pero la presencia constante del pelirrojo había servido para distraer su mente. Yagami se había visto complacido por el renovado ímpetu con que él había querido golpearlo y hacerle pagar.

Y luego otro enemigo había aparecido, y Iori había perdido sus flamas... y el resentimiento había dado paso a una sincera preocupación... y había caído en el olvido.

Kyo apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Al rescatarlo de NESTS, Yagami lo había cuidado, pero no siempre había sido considerado. Había tomado de él todo lo que había querido, sin que él pudiera impedírselo.

La intensidad de los deseos de Iori había sido enfermiza y lo había dejado asqueado. Pero, aun así... con el tiempo, él había permitido que el pelirrojo se le acercara de nuevo.

Porque parecía que no podían estar el uno sin el otro, aunque fuera para intercambiar amenazas y pelear...

Pero eso estaba cambiando, porque Iori volvía a ser capaz de tocarlo sin que hubiese un gesto violento de por medio.

Como años atrás, cuando Iori había cuidado de él pacientemente, calmando sus sueños plagados de pesadillas con un simple y reconfortante toque de su mano.

—Maldito Yagami —susurró Kyo cerrando los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había echado de menos sentir los dedos de Iori acariciando su cabello. 

* * *

Kyo despertó en uno de los sillones, sin saber cómo había llegado ahí.

Estaba sentado, cubierto por un cobertor. La habitación olía a café, y la débil luz del amanecer se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas.

Iori estaba sentado en un sofá cercano, sosteniendo una taza del oscuro líquido y leyendo algo con atención en la pantalla de su celular.

Kyo se envolvió mejor, sin ganas de levantarse, y sonrió algo burlón.

—Se suponía que yo iba a cuidarte a ti —comentó, haciendo un gesto hacia el tibio cobertor, que obviamente Iori había puesto sobre él en algún momento de la noche.

Iori alzó la vista para observarlo, pero no dijo nada. Su atención volvió al celular.

Kyo buscó el suyo con la mirada. Estaba delante de él, sobre la mesilla, y una luz parpadeante indicaba que tenía mensajes sin leer.

Con desánimo, Kyo extendió una mano para sujetarlo y echar un vistazo.

—Chizuru sí que es insistente... —gruñó para sí al ver que tenía una docena de mensajes de la sacerdotisa exigiéndole tomar acción.

—Terminemos con ese asunto. Ignorarlo no parece ser una opción —comentó Iori, sin alzar el rostro hacia Kyo.

El castaño se quedó perplejo un instante.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó, suspicaz. La voz de Iori había sido calmada, pero no indiferente. Había un propósito tras esas palabras. Un interés que la noche anterior no había estado presente.

—¿Que harás si la situación se agrava con el tiempo? —continuó Iori, ignorando su pregunta—. ¿Enfrentarías esa amenaza tú solo?

—Sería una molestia, pero sí, soy perfectamente capaz de acabar con el problema por mi cuenta —asintió Kyo sin una pizca de modestia.

—No voy a permitirlo.

Kyo parpadeó, confuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Yagami? —preguntó.

El pelirrojo dejó la taza sobre la mesilla de centro y finalmente miró a Kyo a los ojos. Sus irises escarlata eran intensos, y Kyo no pudo descifrar qué era lo que veía en ellos.

—Acabemos con esa criatura —dijo Iori.

Kyo frunció el ceño y miró el teléfono que Iori sostenía con fuerza en su mano.

—¿Has estado hablando con alguien? —preguntó el castaño, receloso—. ¿Acaso Chizuru te ha contactado?

Iori no respondió y Kyo se levantó de golpe para ir hacia él.

—Déjame ver —exigió, extendiendo una mano hacia el teléfono.

Sin embargo, Iori guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lejos de su alcance.

Kyo se irguió, levemente molesto, no con Iori, sino con la joven Kagura. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la joven había contactado a Iori para aprovecharse de su estado y convencerlo. ¿Que podría haberle dicho para hacer que Iori cambiara de actitud tan rápidamente?

Con esfuerzo, Kyo se deshizo de aquella molestia. No debía desfogarla con Iori, porque el pelirrojo no sabía lo suficiente. No recordaba lo que era arriesgar la vida en una lucha a muerte contra un dios.

—Bueno, tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho —descartó Kyo con forzada ligereza—. Los fragmentos de Verse están a kilómetros de distancia, y no sabemos si puedes viajar. Tendrías que ir a un médico para que evalúen tu estado y...

—Iré.

Kyo se interrumpió abruptamente. Ahora Iori se veía un poco molesto también, y había desafío en su voz.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Irás al hospital?

Iori respondió con un casi imperceptible asentimiento. Su mirada se había tornado hosca.

—¿Y si te dan un tratamiento... lo seguirás?

Nuevamente, un asentimiento.

Kyo lo observó por un largo rato, perplejo ante su actitud.

—¿Qué diablos te dijo Kagura...? —murmuró—. Espero que no haya intentado manipularte haciéndote sentir culpable por la suerte que correrá el mundo. Se supone que tú eres inmune a ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo que esa mujer haya dicho es irrelevante, tengo claro lo que quiero hacer —respondió Iori con sequedad, y luego agregó en tono más amenazante—: No vas a interponerte en mis decisiones.

Kyo percibió un familiar destello de impaciencia en los ojos de Iori. Aquello lo hizo reaccionar con irritación y también alivio, porque, a pesar de todo, Iori seguía siendo él, y aquella tensa conversación lo había demostrado.

—Si el doctor te da de alta y dice que puedes viajar... entonces no tengo problema —concedió Kyo—. Pero no sabemos lo que nos espera. Primero tendrás que recuperar el control sobre tu fuego, y demostrarme que puedes pelear. Y, a juzgar por como te he visto moverte estos días, eso puede tomar una buena temporada.

Iori entrecerró los ojos. Aquella era una verdad que no podía negar.

Kyo alzó sus manos en un gesto apaciguador.

—No está en mis planes ser tu niñera. Si te sientes lo suficientemente bien para hacer esto, hagámoslo, Yagami. Y espero que Kagura te haya dado un buen motivo, y que no sólo te haya manipulado porque no puedes recordar.

La expresión de Iori seguía siendo una de molestia, pero ésta se disolvió cuando el pelirrojo comprobó que Kyo estaba accediendo.

—No sé si es un buen motivo —murmuró—. Sólo es el único motivo que me importa.

—Habla claro —gruñó Kyo, pero Iori sólo lo observó un segundo más, y luego apartó la mirada, sin explayarse.


	7. Una segunda oportunidad

Iori cumplió su palabra y se sometió a varios análisis y exámenes en el hospital. Kyo lo acompañó durante cada visita, porque no pensaba dejarlo pasar por eso solo, y se sorprendió al ver que Iori sobrellevaba cada intervención con una resignada calma.

No fue necesario que el pelirrojo tuviera que permanecer en las instalaciones médicas. Su huida después de la cirugía no había sido una decisión acertada, pero habían pasado varios días, y ninguna complicación grave había ocurrido. A esas alturas, daba igual si Iori prefería alojarse en el hotel. Si algo pasaba, el hospital estaba a unos minutos de distancia, y Kyo estaba permanentemente pendiente de él.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, y el cambio en la actitud de Iori se hizo evidente para Kyo. El pelirrojo no estaba contento con esa situación, pero era consciente de que no tenía otra salida. Si quería irse de ese país y continuar con su vida, debía ser dado de alta primero.

Kyo notó que Iori dejaba de sufrir los intensos dolores de cabeza que lo habían aquejado al inicio, pero le era imposible decir si éstos habían disminuido, o si el pelirrojo había aprendido a disimularlos. La dificultad en sus movimientos también se mitigó, aunque no desapareció del todo.

Estar encerrados en la habitación del hotel sin nada interesante que hacer comenzó a afectar a ambos por igual. Kyo se sentía inquieto y Iori se mostraba irritable.

Pronto adoptaron la costumbre de dar largos paseos por el vecindario, y descubrieron plazas y boulevards en las cercanías, donde las personas se reunían por las noches para ver a diversos artistas urbanos que realizaban presentaciones gratuitas. Sin proponérselo, asistieron a exhibiciones de arte, obras de teatro y conciertos que disfrutaron a pesar de la barrera del idioma. Kyo tenía en cuenta la predilección de Iori por la música, y a menudo encaminaba aquellos paseos hacia lugares frecuentados por intérpretes callejeros.

Kyo aprendió a disfrutar de los distintos estilos y melodías, a pesar de que algunos no eran sus preferidos. Le era agradable sentarse en las bancas de un boulevard de suelo empedrado y observar cómo poco a poco se congregaba una audiencia. No había necesidad de buscar intérpretes específicos. Iori y él bien podían pasar horas escuchando a un solista tocar una guitarra acústica, o a una joven que conseguía detener a los transeúntes con el hipnotizante sonido de un _hang_.

«Si echas de menos tocar música… podrías comprar algún instrumento en una tienda de artículos usados», comentó Kyo una noche mientras volvían al hotel.

Iori había respondido con una leve negación de cabeza.

«Es innecesario. Volveremos a casa pronto».

Kyo no había insistido. La expresión «volver a casa» sonaba extraña en labios de Iori, y a la vez transmitía una sensación de vulnerabilidad de parte del pelirrojo: Iori tenía un lugar al que consideraba su hogar y al que quería volver.

Noches después, mientras regresaban de una de aquellas caminatas, Kyo vio un gato rayado acicalándose en el jardín delantero de una casa, y, sin saber bien por qué, lo llamó con un suave «oi».

El gato movió una oreja y lo observó con unos grandes y límpidos ojos dorados.

Iori se detuvo, mientras Kyo se acuclillaba delante del gato con una sonrisa entretenida.

—Ven —indicó, extendiendo una mano.

El felino reflexionó unos segundos, decidió que Kyo era un humano agradable, y luego fue hacia él con un maullido agudo. Sin tardanza, comenzó a frotarse contra los dedos del joven.

Kyo rio satisfecho y le rascó la cabeza y el lomo. Tras asegurarse de que el gato era amigable, lo alzó en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia Yagami.

—Puedes aprovechar y tomarle una foto para tu colección —ofreció con tono burlón, manteniendo al gato contra su pecho y rascándole el pelaje del cuello.

Iori los contempló por unos segundos, su mirada yendo de Kyo hacia el gato. Si la broma le fastidió, no lo exteriorizó.

—Es un gato ruso, no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad —señaló Kyo con una leve risa.

Iori no respondió a eso, pero tras un instante, sacó su celular y lo apuntó hacia Kyo. El gato miró hacia la cámara, como si estuviera contento por todas esas atenciones.

Se oyó el sonido del obturador, y Iori guardó el teléfono sin comentar nada.

—Uf, eres un atrevido —dijo Kyo, hablándole al animal al ver que éste se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos con un ronroneo contento—. Ve con Yagami, a él es a quien le gustan los gatos.

—No es necesario —indicó Iori.

—No tienes que disimular. Seguro estás muriendo por acariciarlo —rio Kyo, adoptando un aire juguetón y acercándose un paso más hacia el pelirrojo para poner al minino a su alcance.

Iori frunció el ceño. Kyo había estado mostrando una actitud cada vez más casual a medida que los días transcurrían, pero en ocasiones parecía que el castaño se esforzaba demasiado por aparentar normalidad. Si bien las pruebas a las que él se estaba sometiendo en el hospital les habían ofrecido un diagnóstico favorable, y que Kyo se veía aliviado cada vez que un médico comentaba que el peligro de una recaída pronto pasaría, había algo que aún preocupaba al castaño.

La decisión que él había tomado, los recuerdos que aún no retornaban…

Iori podía ver la intranquilidad de Kyo, incluso en momentos tan relajados como aquél.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la sonrisa de Kyo no era forzada. El brillo divertido en sus ojos oscuros era sincero.

Lo que Kyo le estaba haciendo sentir con esa sonrisa era contradictorio. Quería molestarse con el castaño por estar usando a un gato para burlarse de él, pero, al mismo tiempo, ver a Kyo hablar con el animal le había hecho gracia.

Ver a Kyo con un gato en brazos, ofreciéndoselo para que lo acariciara…

Iori estaba seguro de que entre los recuerdos que había perdido, no tenía ninguno con Kyo así.

Y, salvo contadas excepciones, Kyo estaba presente en todos los nuevos recuerdos que él había adquirido desde que había despertado en el hospital.

Momentos como aquél le hacían sentir que no necesitaba recordar más…

¿Por qué…?

El gato maulló débilmente y Iori extendió una mano hacia él y hacia Kyo.

Sin embargo, sus dedos no tocaron el pelaje del animal, sino la piel suave de la mejilla del joven.

Después de todo lo que Kyo le había contado, sobre la rivalidad y los encuentros, las heridas que le había hecho, los ocasionales e intensos deseos que a veces le hacían anhelar hacerle daño…

—No soy un gato, Yagami —protestó Kyo con voz tenue.

En sus ojos Iori vio reflejada la misma pregunta que él se estaba haciendo.

_¿Por qué?_

Había algo innegable que existía entre ellos, y ninguno de los dos parecía entenderlo con claridad. Ni siquiera Kyo, con sus recuerdos intactos.

Iori acarició la mejilla del joven con el dorso de sus dedos, en un lento roce que se sentía correcto. Fue él quien se apartó primero, sin darle oportunidad a Kyo de hacer el rostro a un lado.

El castaño no dijo nada. Solamente se alejó unos pasos en silencio y dejó al gato en el jardín donde lo había encontrado. El animal, viendo que no habría más atenciones hacia él, corrió en dirección a la casa más cercana y se perdió de vista por una ventana entreabierta.

Kyo echó a andar sin hacer ningún comentario. Mantuvo la mirada baja y hundió las manos en los bolsillos. Iori lo siguió, y el tenso silencio entre ellos no fue roto hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta del hotel.

—Creo que iré a beber algo —dijo Kyo.

—Como quieras.

Iori se dirigió a solas al ascensor, pero no bajó en el piso donde se encontraba la habitación. Subió hasta el mirador de la planta más alta, y pasó varios minutos a solas, de pie frente a los ventanales que se abrían hacia el paisaje de aquella ciudad tan ajena.

Cuando no estaba con Kyo, el pelirrojo podía sentir el completo vacío que ahora era su vida. El lugar al que quería volver le era desconocido. Su hogar era tan sólo un recinto del cual tenía la llave, y, por más que se esforzara, ningún recuerdo venía a su mente.

Pero estaba en paz con esa situación, porque Kyo se encontraba con él. No le quedaban dudas de que eso era lo que quería. Kyo, con él, cerca de él, ahí, cada vez que él alzaba la mirada, _ahí_ , al despertar, y también al caer la noche.

Y al amanecer del siguiente día, y el día después de ése.

No necesitaba recordar.

Tenía lo que quería.

* * *

Kyo se sentó en una mesa apartada en el bar del hotel y pidió _shochu_ , no tanto por estar antojado, sino por probar si la carta de bebidas del lugar incluía también destilados japoneses.

El bar no lo defraudó y, a los pocos minutos, una mesera se acercó trayendo una pequeña botella blanca y un vaso de cristal de baja altura. Los kanjis escritos en la etiqueta hicieron que Kyo sintiera una oleada de añoranza.

Yagami no era el único que quería volver «a casa».

Tras beber un corto sorbo, Kyo se pasó una mano por la mejilla, donde Yagami lo había rozado, y una sonrisa apesadumbrada asomó a sus labios.

Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a recibir esos gestos.

Se suponía que tenían un acuerdo tácito. Ninguno hablaba sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos años atrás. Yagami lo buscaba y Kyo lo enfrentaba, y ambos eran conscientes de que _algo_ había ocurrido, y ese algo lo había cambiado todo. Pero no era necesario hablar de ello. ¿Cómo abordar un tema así?

Cualquiera de ellos podría haber utilizado lo sucedido para burlarse cruelmente del otro, pero no lo hacían. Si el tiempo que Yagami había pasado cuidándolo los había dejado anhelando que aquella cercanía se repitiera, ninguno lo admitiría. Podían culpar al orgullo, a la debilidad, a la obsesión…

Pero tal parecía que ninguno había dejado de pensar en eso en ningún momento.

Y ahora Yagami en particular no tenía ningún motivo para ocultar lo que deseaba.

Kyo vació el vaso de un trago y volvió a llenarlo, suspirando para sí.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó la presencia de una joven de cabello negro y ropas blancas en una mesa cercana.

—Kagura —gruñó.

—Kusanagi —saludó la joven, levantándose y sentándose frente a él sin ser invitada. Vestía como una correcta mujer de negocios que tenía urgencia por cerrar un asunto.

La joven sacerdotisa cruzó las manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, y declinó ordenar una bebida cuando la mesera se acercó.

—Hablaste con Yagami, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kyo sin preámbulos y sin sorprenderse de que Kagura estuviera ahí—. De un momento a otro decidió que quiere ayudar con los fragmentos de Verse. ¿Qué diablos le dijiste?

—Sólo le recordé que tiene un deber —respondió Chizuru con severa calma—. ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde a ti también?

Kyo dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—Conozco mi deber —repuso—. Puedo encargarme yo solo.

—Ésta es una tarea para los Tres Tesoros Sagrados. Si no fuera así, no me habría molestado en perder el tiempo esperando por ustedes.

El rostro de Chizuru estaba serio. Kyo negó para sí.

Durante los años que habían transcurrido desde la batalla contra Orochi, Chizuru se había convertido en una guardiana inclemente, que esperaba que todos cumplieran su «deber» al pie de la letra como ella, y que desaprobaba el modo de vida que tanto él como Yagami llevaban.

La joven no parecía entender que ellos querían vivir plenamente y con normalidad en los momentos en que no estaban arriesgando la vida salvando al mundo.

—Bueno, lograste tu cometido. Yagami quiere ayudar.

—¿Vas a oponerte?

—Es un adulto, puede tomar decisiones por sí mismo —repuso Kyo, oyéndose molesto—. Sólo vigilaré que esto no afecte su salud. Ha pasado por suficientes cosas.

—¿Harías esto si su amnesia no hubiese sido tu culpa?

Kyo entrecerró los ojos y no respondió.

—Esta demora es inconveniente —continuó la sacerdotisa—. Me adelantaré y los esperaré en Hungría. Infórmame apenas puedan viajar.

—No hagas nada precipitado —murmuró Kyo, e iba a agregar algo más, pero se interrumpió abruptamente.

Chizuru también percibió algo, una lejana energía…

—Yagami —dijo Kyo levantándose, invadido por un mal presentimiento.

El castaño salió del bar con pasos rápidos y luego corrió hacia el ascensor. Había sentido la inconfundible energía del fuego púrpura de Iori. ¿Alguien habría intentado llegar al pelirrojo?

El ascenso en el elevador se le hizo eterno. Corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación bruscamente.

Las lámparas de la sala bañaban el ambiente con una tenue y cálida iluminación. El lugar estaba intacto, sin rastros de una lucha o de que alguien hubiese intentado entrar por la fuerza.

—¡Yagami!

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo, a los pies del sillón, y se cubría los labios con una mano ensangrentada.

Como respuesta, Kyo sólo recibió unos roncos tosidos.

—Tranquilo… —dijo Kyo acercándose, tocando el hombro de Iori y luego yendo rápidamente al baño a buscar una toalla—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, arrodillándose junto al joven.

El pelirrojo no respondió, pero aceptó la toalla y la mantuvo contra sus labios mientras un acceso de tos sacudía su cuerpo.

La tela blanca no tardó en humedecerse de escarlata, y Iori continuó tosiendo. Kyo oyó un suave quejido cuando su respiración comenzó a hacerse difícil, y notó el desespero del pelirrojo cuando su cuerpo dejó de recibir suficiente oxígeno.

Kyo recordó de golpe que Iori no había tenido un ataque así desde que había despertado en el hospital… Para el pelirrojo, aquella era la primera vez que sufría uno.

—K… Kyo… —la voz de Iori fue casi inaudible, pero le provocó un profundo estremecimiento, porque aquel era un inequívoco pedido de ayuda...

Iori no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, porque él no le había contado sobre el pacto con Orochi, ni sobre la maldición que acortaba su vida y estragaba su organismo.

—Vas a estar bien, Yagami, sólo respira despacio —indicó Kyo suavizando su voz a lo que esperaba fuera un tono tranquilizador—. Va a pasar.

Iori no pudo responder. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió en sí mismo con el siguiente acceso. Algunas gotas de sangre roja cayeron sobre la alfombra.

Kyo se mordió el labio para no soltar un improperio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Iori así? ¿No se suponía que Iori se encontraba mejor?

Con un titubeo, Kyo posó su mano en la espalda de Iori y acarició lentamente, esperando que aquello sirviera para aliviarlo, plenamente consciente de que se estaba arriesgando a que Iori reaccionara de mala manera y lo rechazara con un empujón.

Para su sorpresa, Iori no intentó apartarlo. Sólo asintió, aceptando sus palabras, concentrándose en respirar entre tosido y tosido, manteniendo la cabeza baja y la toalla presionada con fuerza contra sus labios.

Kyo esperó, sintiendo la misma impotencia que había experimentado en el pasado, cuando había visto a Iori sufrir esos ataques contra los cuales no podían hacer nada. Pero al menos ahora algo había cambiado. Iori aceptaba su cercanía. No rechazaba su intento por reconfortarlo.

Los tosidos se hicieron más espaciados al cabo de unos minutos. Iori acabó cabizbajo y jadeante. La toalla ensangrentada resbaló por entre sus dedos, y Kyo tuvo que sujetarlo por los hombros cuando su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante.

—¿Yagami?

Iori no respondió. Se había llevado una mano al pecho, y sus dedos estaban cerrados con fuerza en la tela de su camisa. El cabello le cubría el rostro, y Kyo sólo podía ver sus labios ensangrentados y sus dientes apretados.

Sin poder hacer nada más, Kyo lo mantuvo contra sí, dándole tiempo a que se recuperara. Sabía que el acceso de tos había acabado, pero Iori estaba experimentando aquello por primera vez. El pelirrojo se veía ofuscado por la intensidad del dolor y la violencia de aquel ataque.

Iori se apoyó contra él, y lentamente resbaló hasta quedar medio recostado en el suelo y medio sobre su regazo. El castaño no dejó de sostenerlo. Iori no tenía fuerzas para moverse, solamente yacía ahí, con una mano en el pecho, en completa quietud, salvo por su respiración trabajosa.

Kyo mantuvo una mano en su espalda, y con la otra le apartó los largos mechones de cabello rojo que le ocultaban el rostro.

—¿Está pasando? —murmuró Kyo, dejando al descubierto el semblante pálido y salpicado de sangre de Iori.

Iori asintió en silencio, sin mirarlo. Sus ojos carmesí estaban vidriosos, fijos en un punto indefinido, como si estuviera concentrado en un sonido muy lejano.

Kyo posó una mano sobre los cabellos de Iori, mientras se preguntaba cómo habría sido la primera vez que Iori había tenido uno de esos ataques años atrás. ¿El pelirrojo habría estado tan desprevenido como ahora?

De seguro habría estado solo. Había tenido que lidiar con la sangre, el dolor y la debilidad por sí mismo, sin nadie que lo ayudara, y sin nadie que le asegurara que iba a estar bien.

Volviendo a sentirse impotente, Kyo hizo una tímida caricia, pasando sus dedos por entre las hebras húmedas del cabello de Iori.

Había sido una tontería pensar que podía protegerlo de la maldición al evitar hablar de ella. Lo único que había conseguido al callar era causarle un momento de angustia.

—Debí decírtelo… —susurró Kyo.

Iori no respondió a eso, y Kyo volvió a rozar sus cabellos con lentitud.

—Lo lamento —agregó el castaño en voz más baja.

Iori permaneció callado, pero cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia, como si ésta le proporcionara cierto alivio.

Al ver eso, Kyo continuó acariciando y no dejó de hacerlo por un largo rato, ni siquiera al notar que Iori, agotado, se sumía en la inconsciencia en su regazo.

* * *

Kyo acostó a Iori en el sillón, y fue por toallas húmedas para limpiar la sangre que manchaba los labios y las manos del pelirrojo.

Lo atendió en silencio y con movimientos suaves, cuidando de no despertarlo. Con esfuerzo, también retiró su camisa y lo cubrió con el cobertor de la cama que estaba sin usar. Las manchas de la alfombra no salieron del todo, por más que las frotó con agua y jabón, y después de darse por vencido, Kyo regresó junto a Iori y se sentó en el suelo, junto al sillón, para observarlo dormir.

En algún momento de la noche, él se quedó dormido también, con los brazos apoyados en el borde del mueble, su rostro cerca del de Yagami.

Despertó porque sintió un movimiento a su alrededor y, al abrir los ojos, descubrió que Iori había puesto parte del cobertor sobre él y lo miraba, aún recostado contra los cojines del sillón.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Kyo en voz baja.

—Mejor —murmuró Iori.

Kyo sintió un tenue alivio que no fue gran consuelo.

—Debí decirte que esto podría pasar… —se reprochó a sí mismo.

—¿Y eso habría evitado que ocurriera?

Kyo se sorprendió ante el tono calmado y casi comprensivo del pelirrojo.

—No, pero…

—Entonces no habría diferencia —concluyó Iori, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Por tu reacción… puedo ver que esto es algo habitual…

—No «habitual», pero… es algo que ha estado ocurriendo por un largo tiempo… —corrigió Kyo, bajando la mirada hacia los patrones del tapiz del sillón—. No quería agobiarte con tanta información. No creí que sería necesario hablarte de esto aún…

—Como dije, no hay ninguna diferencia —repitió Iori con calma. Su voz sonaba cansada—. Imagino que está ligado al fuego y la historia de nuestras familias.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Kyo con suavidad.

Iori negó lentamente. Despacio, apartó el cobertor lo suficiente para mostrarle su mano derecha a Kyo.

—Recordé cómo invocar mi fuego —murmuró, y hubo un breve destello púrpura entre sus dedos, que desapareció de inmediato cuando Iori comenzó a toser.

Kyo se incorporó, alarmado, pero el acceso pasó pronto, sin empeorar.

Iori se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, llevándose un húmedo rastro sanguinolento.

—Debiste decirme que te dolía —señaló Iori mirándolo a través de los mechones rojos que le caían sobre el rostro—. Todas las veces en que te hice encender mis cigarrillos.

Kyo parpadeó, perplejo por la amabilidad que percibía en el semblante de Iori.

—Yo no… Yo no siento dolor —explicó con pesar.

Iori frunció el ceño, confuso, y Kyo continuó, apesadumbrado:

—Mi fuego no me hace daño…

Volviendo a sentarse en la alfombra frente a Iori, Kyo explicó lo que había omitido sobre la historia de los clanes. Habló del pacto de los Yagami con Orochi, la maldición, los años que Iori había estado enfermo, y, finalmente, habló sobre la evidente recuperación de la salud de Iori, que le había hecho pensar que ya se encontraba mejor.

—No sabía que el fuego aún te afectaba tanto —concluyó Kyo, sonando culpable—. Es un problema que seas tan bueno disimulando el dolor.

La última frase fue una débil burla y provocó una risa baja en Iori.

—Si ha sido así todo este tiempo, entonces no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte —dijo.

—Vuelve a decírmelo un día que no estés pálido como un muerto —señaló Kyo con una sonrisa cansada.

Kyo se interrumpió, porque, tras contemplarlo un momento, Iori extendió su mano para rozarle la mejilla.

Esta vez, Kyo no se alejó. Dejó que Iori continuara el gesto y resiguiera la línea de su barbilla. Los dedos del pelirrojo eran gentiles y ligeramente fríos, familiares. Sus ojos carmesí lo observaban detenidamente.

—Quería que no tuvieras que pensar en nada de esto por un tiempo, Yagami —murmuró Kyo, mientras la amable caricia continuaba, por sobre su oído y entre sus cabellos.

—Ignorar los problemas no sirve para ocultarlos.

Kyo se estremeció cuando los dedos de Iori comenzaron a bajar por su cuello. Por reflejo, posó una mano sobre la del pelirrojo.

Iori se quedó quieto, esperando ser rechazado, pero Kyo no lo apartó.

—No me refiero a los problemas —sonrió Kyo con pesadumbre—. Pensé que podrías ampliar tus horizontes, interesarte en algo más, dejar de estar tan centrado en mí.

—Nunca. —La respuesta de Iori fue baja y un poco amenazante.

Kyo rio a su pesar. Que Iori dijera eso, aunque no pudiera recordar, era un poco perturbador, pero también agradable.

—No me interesa nada más —continuó Iori con voz calmada y profunda, mientras acariciaba nuevamente la piel tibia del cuello de Kyo, a pesar de que el castaño aún sujetaba su mano—. Y tú lo sabes.

Kyo sintió un escalofrío.

«Por eso no te apartas», parecía decir Iori. «Por eso estás aquí».

Kyo bajó la mirada. Por el momento, Iori no tenía ningún motivo para negar que esas emociones existían entre ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si él seguía su ejemplo?

Tal vez… ¿podrían tener una segunda oportunidad?

—Sí… —murmuró Kyo después de reflexionar—. Sí, lo sé bien —admitió, levantando la mirada hacia Iori y sonriéndole tenuemente.


	8. Como si fuera la primera vez

Kyo permaneció donde estaba, sentado en la alfombra junto al sillón, sin moverse y sin apartarse de la cercanía de Iori.

Sentía una cálida paz, un agradable alivio. Había pasado demasiado tiempo negando recuerdos, repitiéndose que lo que Yagami le había hecho en el pasado podía ser olvidado, intentando convencerse de que no albergaba el retorcido deseo de sentir las manos del pelirrojo otra vez, ya fuera acariciándolo, o lastimándolo.

Fingir indiferencia ante el extraño lazo que los unía era agotador. Kyo no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero admitir aquel deseo lo había llenado de una profunda calma.

Ya no tenía que preocuparse de que Iori se mofara de él y sus anhelos, porque ambos querían lo mismo.

Ambos habían estado negándose a admitirlo, y se habían refugiado en el terreno familiar de sus enfrentamientos y los intercambios de palabras desafiantes. Entregarse a la pasión de la lucha era una manera inofensiva de calmar una carencia. Por unos minutos, el mundo dejaba de existir y sólo estaban ellos. Y aunque en vez de caricias hubiese golpes, y las amenazas de muerte fueran la respuesta al más mínimo intento de conversación, aquel acuerdo tácito había funcionado por años.

Saber que podían compartir esos momentos, sin necesidad de hablar sobre lo que había entre ellos, había sido suficiente.

Pero tal parecía que ninguno de los dos había dejado de desear algo más.

Iori continuaba tocándole la mejilla, y el roce era tan suave que a Kyo se le hizo difícil creer que aquellos dedos eran los mismos que habían desgarrado su pecho días atrás.

Los ojos carmesí de Iori lo observaban con detenimiento, explorando los lugares que un segundo después tocaría. La comisura de sus labios, su mentón, sus párpados...

Kyo guardó silencio mientras Iori pasaba una mano por entre su cabello castaño. No se movió cuando el pelirrojo descansó una fría palma contra su cuello.

El rostro pálido de Iori contrastaba con el tapiz marrón oscuro del sillón y hacía que sus irises parecieran refulgir en la poca luz de la habitación. Kyo contempló aquellos ojos que lo habían observado con rabia y odio tantas veces, y que en ocasiones durante sus peleas también destellaban con satisfacción.

No encontró nada de eso ahora. Yagami lo observaba con un sosiego impropio, marcado por una clara inquietud.

Kyo notó que la presión de los dedos de Iori aumentaba.

—¿Alguna vez has estado atrapado? —preguntó Iori en voz baja y pausada, observándolo fijamente.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Responde.

Kyo mantuvo la mirada de Iori. Sintió el impulso de evadir aquella conversación con un simple «qué tonterías dices», pero no fue capaz. El pelirrojo se veía preocupado.

—Sólo una vez —admitió Kyo, refiriéndose al incidente con NESTS—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Fue por la herencia de tu familia? —preguntó Iori a su vez—. ¿Tu reliquia?

—Unos hombres querían replicar la fuente de mi poder, sí —contestó el castaño—. Pero fue hace mucho y...

—Si volviera a ocurrir... Si por alguna razón los enemigos a los que debemos enfrentar te atraparan... —interrumpió Iori, su voz áspera—, resístete. No te rindas —ordenó.

—¿Rendirme? ¿De qué hablas? Jamás me rend...

—Vendré por ti —dijo Iori secamente—. No importa dónde te encuentres.

—Yagami...

La presión en el cuello de Kyo se había vuelto dolorosa, y el joven se dio cuenta de que Iori estaba tirando de él, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Se dejó llevar, no sin cierta reticencia, y contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que Iori lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo sujetaba contra sí con fuerza, clavando los dedos en su espalda.

Sin embargo, aquello no podía ser llamado un abrazo. Kyo estaba aprisionado. Yagami lo sujetaba como si no pensara dejarlo ir.

—Te encontraré —siseó Iori cerca de su oído.

Kyo no sabía qué estaba pasando por la mente del pelirrojo. ¿A qué se debía esa afirmación impetuosa?

Los dedos de Iori retorcieron su ropa, lo arañaron a través de la tela.

Kyo cerró los ojos, recibiendo el dolor. Estar cerca de Iori era así. Siempre había sido así. Los gestos del pelirrojo le producían una mezcla de placer y sufrimiento.

—Sé que lo harás —respondió Kyo tras unos segundos, posando una mano en la espalda de Iori también, y después de un instante, Iori se apartó muy lentamente para observarlo. Kyo esbozó una tenue sonrisa y continuó—: ¿Recuerdas que mencioné que una vez estuve herido y tú me ayudaste?

Iori asintió de forma imperceptible.

—Fue después de que estuve atrapado —explicó Kyo, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado para no alterar a Iori con una descuidada avalancha de información—. Por más que lo intenté, no conseguí liberarme por mis propios medios. Tú me encontraste.

Iori escuchó con el rostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

—Sé bien que eres capaz de encontrarme otra vez —señaló Kyo—. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, algo como eso no se repetirá. Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde salió la idea de que alguien querría atraparme? —preguntó Kyo aligerando su voz, restándole importancia al asunto, para que Iori dejara de verse tan agobiado.

El pelirrojo apartó la mirada.

—Un sueño —murmuró de mala gana.

—¿Estás preocupado por algo que viste en un sueño?

—Te habías dado por vencido, estabas resignado a morir —repuso Iori, dejándose caer sobre los almohadones del sillón con un sonido de fastidio y llevándose una mano al rostro—. Se sintió real.

—Pero no lo era, porque jamás me rendiría —dijo Kyo con firmeza—. Y aunque no lo recuerdes, tú debes saberlo. Aceptar la muerte con resignación no es mi estilo.

Iori bajó su mano con lentitud para observarlo. Kyo le sostuvo la mirada, sobrecogido por el brillo que veía en sus ojos. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, el brillo que adquirían aquellos irises carmesí al mirarlo no había cambiado en nada.

—Sí... —murmuró Iori, extendiendo su mano para acunar la mejilla de Kyo—. Debes vivir. No puedes morir.

Kyo asintió, y esperó, porque conocía esa frase y sabía que no terminaba ahí.

Sin embargo, Iori no agregó nada más y solamente acarició su mejilla, pensativo.

«Dilo», pensó Kyo dentro de sí, observando al pelirrojo con fijeza.

Iori notó su expresión y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en tono bajo.

Kyo esbozó una velada sonrisa.

—Dime por qué no puedo morir.

Por un instante, una sombra de desconcierto pasó por el rostro de Iori.

—No voy a permitirlo —respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza.

«Porque tú eres el único que puede matarme», colaboró Kyo en su mente. «¿Verdad?»

—Porque eres mío —terminó Iori.

Kyo se quedó de una pieza al oírlo. Aquellas palabras no eran algo nuevo, pero la entonación que Yagami había usado sí. La voz del pelirrojo estaba libre de la rabia y frustración que le producía la atracción que Kyo ejercía sobre él. Yagami lo consideraba suyo, y, por primera vez, parecía en paz con esa idea.

Una suave risa incómoda escapó de los labios de Kyo mientras un tenue calor subía por sus mejillas, donde Iori continuaba tocándolo. Aquella frase era familiar, y nada de lo que Iori dijera podía sorprenderle, pero...

«Tu vida me pertenece», «sólo yo puedo matarte», «eres mío»…

Kyo estaba acostumbrado a aquellas afirmaciones amenazantes, pero nunca había oído esas palabras libres del odio que Iori sentía hacia él…

No había notado lo íntimas que podían llegar a sonar, cuando Iori cambiaba su tono hosco por uno de calmada sinceridad.

—¿Te parece extraño que diga eso? —preguntó Iori, sin saber cómo interpretar la sonrisa de Kyo.

—Para nada —aseguró el castaño, y fue el turno de Iori de reír bajo.

—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, sólo sé que es la verdad —confesó Iori en un murmullo—. Pero tú lo aceptas con bastante naturalidad.

—No es algo que no supiera.

—Entonces lo aceptas.

Había un casi imperceptible brillo complacido en los ojos de Iori.

—Lo has repetido por tantos años, Yagami… —murmuró Kyo después de unos segundos.

—¿Sí?

Kyo asintió y Iori deslizó su mano por el cuello del castaño hasta posarla sobre su pecho, sobre los desgarros que estaba ocultos bajo su ropa.

—Esto no volverá a ocurrir —susurró Iori—. Antes destruiré a quienes quieran llegar a ti. Nadie va a tenerte.

Aquéllas eran las mismas palabras de siempre, pero no traían una amenaza de muerte al final. Iori lo observaba con determinación, sin la obsesión malsana por tomar su vida.

Despacio, Kyo posó su mano sobre la de Iori. Era agradable poder estar así, y escuchar al pelirrojo hablar de ese modo. Cuando se expresaba así, Yagami sonaba como si quisiera protegerlo.

—Antes que nada, tienes que recuperarte —señaló Kyo, haciendo una leve presión sobre los dedos fríos de Iori—. Deberías intentar descansar un poco más.

Iori accedió y buscó una posición más cómoda en el sillón, al tiempo que tiraba del castaño para que se levantara de la alfombra y se sentara en el borde del mueble, donde había espacio de sobra a su lado.

—He recuperado el control sobre mis flamas. Me siento lo suficientemente bien para viajar. Podemos ir al lugar donde se encuentran los fragmentos que mencionó esa mujer —dijo Iori con voz queda, acostado de lado, observando a Kyo, quien no había soltado su mano.

—Acabas de sufrir un ataque —reprochó el castaño.

—Y ya me siento mejor —objetó Iori—. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Kyo adoptó un aire dubitativo.

—Eso no depende de mí, los doctores deben decir si puedes viajar o no.

—Me siento bien —repitió Iori, entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio.

—Entonces no queda más alternativa que ir al hospital y preguntar. Podemos ir mañana.

—De acuerdo.

Kyo se dijo que era extraño ver a Iori aceptar sus palabras con esa docilidad, pero aquello no era del todo desagradable. El pelirrojo tomaba en cuenta lo que él decía, y aunque no buscaba su consentimiento, tampoco intentaba imponer su voluntad.

Ocultando una sonrisa, Kyo tiró del cobertor para cubrir a Iori hasta los hombros.

—Buenas noches, Yagami —dijo con suavidad—. Estaré en la habitación, llámame si necesitas algo.

Kyo comenzó a levantarse y Iori lo detuvo sujetándole la mano con más fuerza.

—Quédate.

Aquella palabra pronunciada en tono bajo no fue una petición ni una orden. Era una invitación, y Kyo se encontró mirando el espacio libre en el sillón, que era suficiente para que una persona más se acostara.

Observó luego a Yagami, que esperaba con el rostro inescrutable, sin aflojar la mano con que lo sujetaba.

Kyo dudó un par de segundos más. Reticente, volvió a sentarse en el borde del sillón.

—Vas a estar incómodo —señaló a modo de excusa absurda, porque una parte de él quería alejarse, y otra quería aceptar lo que Iori estaba proponiendo.

—En absoluto.

El tono de Iori fue serio y, casi de inmediato, Kyo sintió las manos de Iori en su cintura, tirando suavemente, guiándolo para que se acostara a su lado.

Ignorando a la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que ejerciera prudencia, Kyo se dejó guiar. Se echó junto a Iori, de espaldas a él. Y un instante después, el castaño notó unos brazos rodeándolo y aprisionándolo otra vez, tirando de él con brusquedad.

El espacio entre ellos desapareció. Kyo sintió a Iori detrás él. Sus cuerpos habían replicado la posición del otro; la curva del torso de Iori reseguía la curva de su espalda, y el pelirrojo estaba completamente pegado a él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, sus piernas rozándolo.

—Yagami... —murmuró Kyo al notar que Iori apoyaba su peso sobre él. El pelirrojo lo estrechó y ocultó el rostro en el ángulo de su cuello, respirando profundamente.

—¿No te agrada? —respondió Iori en tono bajo, sin moverse ni soltarlo.

—No es eso...

—Estás tenso.

Kyo no respondió. Sí, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, alerta al más mínimo movimiento de Iori, porque conocía esa cercanía. Sabía lo que podía pasar después, y aún recordaba lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser estar en manos de Yagami.

Los recuerdos de años atrás se agolparon en su mente. NESTS, el laboratorio, Yagami, la dedicación con la que el pelirrojo lo había cuidado, su paciencia, su violencia...

Kyo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Depender de Yagami había sido humillante, pero no sólo porque había estado débil e indefenso después de que NESTS experimentara con él. Había algo más, algo que le avergonzaba y que había procurado ignorar desde ese entonces, para poder seguir su vida con cierta normalidad.

En los días en que había estado convaleciente, no había podido defenderse de Yagami, y no había conseguido evitar todo lo que Yagami le había hecho. Se había sentido degradado hasta el punto de odiar al pelirrojo. Pero, en algún momento, se había acostumbrado a aquel trato humillante. Había aprendido a esperar la brusquedad de la posesión y la había aceptado, porque entendía que Yagami simplemente _era así_.

—Kyo...

La voz de Iori lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El pelirrojo seguía apoyado contra él, respirando en su cuello, sujetándolo con fuerza.

Kyo entreabrió los ojos en la tenue luz de la habitación. Apesadumbrado, decidió no apartarse. No podía seguir negando que había echado de menos la cercanía de Iori. Ésta era una oportunidad para volver a estar así con él, sin necesidad de explicaciones incómodas.

Una agradable calma acompañó a ese pensamiento. A pesar de que sabía que el comportamiento de Iori podía volverse violento en cualquier momento, Kyo consiguió relajarse y la tensión abandonó sus músculos.

Iori notó el cambio de inmediato. Su abrazo se cerró aun más alrededor de Kyo, y una suave exhalación escapó de sus labios.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Kyo, sin intentar soltarse, extrañado por el comportamiento del pelirrojo. El abrazo no se había convertido en otra cosa. Iori yacía a su espalda, quieto, como si estuviera satisfecho con poder tenerlo así.

Iori movió la cabeza, pero Kyo no podía verlo, y no supo si aquella había sido una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

—Es como si hubiese querido esto por un largo tiempo —dijo Iori en voz muy baja, su aliento cosquilleando cerca del oído de Kyo.

El castaño sintió algo cálido en su pecho ante el tono confundido de Iori. ¿Cómo empezar a explicarle lo complicada que era la relación que había entre ellos? ¿Cómo intentar darle sentido a los deseos que compartían, y la mutua negativa a admitirlos?

—Me alegra saber que no era el único —respondió Kyo suavemente, una leve sonrisa filtrándose en su voz.

* * *

El despertar de Kyo fue sosegado, a pesar de que trajo consigo una pasajera desorientación. Por medio segundo, el castaño no supo dónde estaba, pero luego reconoció la sala de la habitación del hotel. Las cortinas opacas estaban cerradas, y sólo dejaban pasar una delgada y brillante línea de luz que caía cerca del sillón sobre la alfombra color arena. El resto de los muebles continuaba sumido en una grisácea penumbra, y, a juzgar por el ángulo de los rayos del sol, ya debía haber transcurrido media mañana.

Los sonidos de la calle llegaron a él lentamente. Motores de autos, bocinas, el rumor de un bus o un camión en la distancia...

Algo se sentía distinto, notó Kyo. La sala estaba en calma, y sus pensamientos también. Era como si los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima. La mejor comparación que vino a su mente fue la de los fines de semana de su niñez, cuando no tenía que ir a la escuela. O, mejor aun, cuando despertaba el primer día de vacaciones.

«Es como si hubiese querido esto por un largo tiempo», había dicho Iori.

Kyo se reclinó muy ligeramente hacia atrás, y confirmó que Yagami no se había movido en toda la noche. Sus cuerpos aún se tocaban, y un brazo de Iori descansaba sobre él, rodeándolo laxo, porque el pelirrojo continuaba dormido, respirando cerca de su cabello.

No había sucedido nada durante las horas de oscuridad. Habían reposado, sin que ocurriera ninguna inesperada intrusión, ningún irreprimible arrebato de deseo.

Un leve movimiento a su espalda le indicó que Yagami había despertado también. Sin saber por qué, Kyo no se volvió. Se incorporó y reprimió una leve sonrisa al notar que los brazos de Iori lo dejaban ir no sin cierto pesar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Kyo, observando al pelirrojo de soslayo.

—Mejor.

Kyo acabó por girarse hacia Iori y lo contempló detenidamente en la poca luz. No había rastros de sueño ni malestar en su rostro. Sus ojos carmesí fueron intensos al devolverle la mirada, y había algo extraño en ellos, una apacibilidad que Kyo no había visto antes...

Yagami se veía... complacido.

Iori se incorporó también, y el cobertor marrón y dorado que Kyo había traído de la habitación resbaló por su torso desnudo. El pelirrojo pareció extrañado por un instante, pero luego los recuerdos del ataque de tos de la noche anterior regresaron a él. Su mirada se endureció al instante y se tiñó de fastidio.

Hablaron poco mientras seguían lo que se había convertido en una rutina matutina. Ninguno mencionó el hecho de que habían dormido abrazados. Kyo fue por las medicinas que Iori debía tomar y también ordenó que trajeran el desayuno a la habitación. Bebieron café en silencio, mientras revisaban los mensajes que habían recibido en sus celulares durante la noche. Kyo tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de su familia. Iori encontró mensajes de personas que no recordaba.

Kyo fue considerado y dejó que Yagami entrara primero a la ducha. Cuando fue su turno, Kyo pasó un rato más largo del necesario bajo el intenso chorro de agua caliente, con la mirada desenfocada, dirigida hacia los frascos de jabón y shampoo que Iori había ordenado metódicamente en el borde de la bañera.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo esperado. Él no había planeado nada de eso cuando había tomado la decisión de cuidar de Yagami. Todo lo que había querido era vigilarlo, para que nadie se aprovechara de él, y para que Yagami no lastimara a alguien por accidente.

Que Iori lo abrazara en algún momento no había sido parte de sus planes, pero había sido agradable.

Tan agradable...

Por primera vez, Kyo podía ver claramente lo que Yagami quería, sin la turbiedad imprecisa del odio que el pelirrojo decía sentir hacia él.

Y si no había un odio al cual responder, si no había amenazas de muerte de las cuales reírse...

Kyo suspiró, dejando que el agua de la ducha cayera sobre su rostro. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Yagami recuperara la memoria? ¿Se avergonzaría de sus acciones y lo odiaría con más ahínco?

Bajando la mirada, Kyo observó las marcas de arañazos que aún tenía en el pecho. Pasó sus dedos húmedos sobre la piel desgarrada, recordando la mirada inhumana de los ojos de Iori durante aquella breve posesión. Él había conseguido que Yagami recuperara la consciencia, pero estaba harto de esa situación. ¿Cuántas otras criaturas querrían controlar a Yagami y el poder que residía en su interior? ¿Es que acaso Yagami nunca iba a ser realmente libre, y eso nunca iba a acabar?

Kyo había comprendido muchos años atrás que el destino era injusto con Iori. Había descubierto que quería protegerlo, de su poder y de la maldición de su sangre. Quería que Iori fuera libre, libre para enfrentarlo sin la intromisión de un pacto que había sido impuesto sobre él cientos de años atrás.

Y ahora Yagami parecía querer protegerlo también, porque algo que había visto en un sueño lo había dejado preocupado...

Kyo salió de la ducha y se secó y vistió rápidamente. No encontró a Iori en la habitación, y se alarmó por un momento, pero al instante siguiente se concentró en sentir la presencia del Yagami y la percibió cercana, aún en el hotel, en uno de los pisos superiores.

Sin perder tiempo, Kyo se dirigió al ascensor.

* * *

Iori observó el horizonte con el ceño fruncido y el semblante grave. Estaba en el balcón del mirador del hotel, con la ciudad extendiéndose ante él, bajo un cielo despejado e intensamente azul. En la lejanía se alzaba una catedral tradicionalmente rusa, con cúpulas doradas y un sólido campanario que le daba un aspecto de fortaleza, más que de recinto religioso. Esa edificación de extraño aspecto había llamado la atención de Iori al instante, porque le hacía sentir con toda claridad que esa ciudad le era ajena. A pesar de los días que habían pasado, ni Kyo ni él encajaban en ese lugar. Iori estaba seguro de que la vida que había olvidado le ofrecería algo más, porque aunque no la recordaba, sentía que quería volver a ella, llevando a Kyo consigo.

Desde el balcón, Iori observó las calles que había caminado una y otra vez con el Kusanagi. Los edificios en los alrededores del hotel eran discretos y de arquitectura contemporánea, construidos con ladrillos en su mayoría, y ostentaban en sus fachadas llamativos letreros de neón escritos en un alfabeto de aspecto extraño.

Las numerosas plazas y boulevares en los vecindarios aledaños ofrecían un paisaje familiar, porque eran donde Kyo y él pasaban las tardes para aliviar el tedio de la habitación del hotel. En las avenidas circundantes se alineaban los bares y restaurantes que se habían convertido en los favoritos de ambos, y a los cuales regresaban con frecuencia.

¿Cuántos días llevaban juntos en esa ciudad...? Kyo en verdad parecía decidido a quedarse con él cuanto fuera necesario.

Un acceso de tos interrumpió sus reflexiones y Iori se llevó una mano a los labios, esforzándose por suprimir aquel acto reflejo. Notó el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en el fondo de su garganta.

Obligándose a no reaccionar al dolor quemante que sentía en su pecho, Iori continuó mirando el horizonte.

Desde que el fuego púrpura había desencadenado aquella reacción de su organismo la noche anterior, Iori había comprendido varias cosas.

Una era que, contrario a lo que Kyo decía, él no se encontraba bien. No podía explicarlo, pero podía _sentirlo_. Había algo mal con su cuerpo. El dolor que el fuego provocaba era como el de una herida abierta, y la sangre dejaba un sabor a enfermedad en su boca.

La descoordinación de sus movimientos no se debía a la lesión que había sufrido en la cabeza, ahora lo sabía. La pesadez en sus extremidades era parte del deterioro de su organismo, pero, tal como Kyo había comentado, él era «bueno disimulando». Y, al parecer, había disimulado tan bien, que ni Kyo se había dado cuenta.

Eso significaba que había ciertas cosas que Kyo no sabía de él. Cosas que él había mantenido en secreto.

Y, por último, gracias al ataque que había experimentado, ahora comprendía la razón por la que Kyo había estado solo en la visión que la sacerdotisa Kagura le había mostrado.

La única razón por la que él dejaría que Kyo enfrentara a un enemigo sin su ayuda...

En esa visión, él estaba muerto.

Había sucumbido a la enfermedad, y había dejado a Kyo solo.

Iori ahogó un nuevo acceso de tos, sintiendo una intensa rabia. Debía controlarlo. No podía mostrarse ante Kyo así.

Para distraerse del dolor, se centró en el recuerdo de Kyo entre sus brazos, la contradictoria y reticente entrega del joven, la tibieza de su cuerpo. Eso era lo que quería, quería esa presencia, permanentemente a su lado.

¿Qué clase de persona era él, cuando tenía sus recuerdos intactos? ¿Cómo podía desear de ese modo a Kyo, y preferir buscarlo para pelear, para lastimarlo?

¿Alguna vez lo habría abrazado así?

—¿Yagami?

Kyo estaba en la puerta del balcón, con su oscuro cabello húmedo y un poco alborotado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que íbamos a ir al hospital, ¿cambiaste de parecer? —dijo el castaño, extrañado.

—Me cansé de esperarte —respondió Iori con tono áspero, aunque no estaba realmente fastidiado por eso.

Kyo ladeó la cabeza, pero no intentó poner excusas por el tiempo que había pasado dentro de la ducha. Sin agregar nada más, el castaño se acercó a la baranda del balcón y observó el paisaje en silencio por algunos segundos.

Iori hizo lo mismo, pero todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Kyo, no en la ciudad que tenía delante. Esa mañana, podía percibir la cercanía del joven de un modo distinto, semejante a un contacto físico, aunque no se estuvieran tocando.

Algo en él reaccionaba a Kyo y le producía un cosquilleo exasperante. La energía que había despertado con su fuego púrpura vibraba y exigía ser liberada. Las flamas querían ir hacia el castaño.

El Kusanagi se volvió hacia él en ese momento y lo miró a los ojos con una tenue sonrisa burlona.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —preguntó

Iori asintió, sin necesidad de que Kyo explicara a qué se refería.

—Siempre hemos podido notar la presencia del otro. Así fue como yo te encontré cuando escapaste del hospital —dijo Kyo—. Es parte del vínculo que une a nuestras familias. —El joven hizo una pausa mientras su sonrisa se tornaba en una de ligero pesar—. Tú eres quien más ha hecho uso de esta «habilidad», por eso sé que eres capaz de encontrarme sin importar dónde esté.

—Parece que no te agrada.

—¿Qué?

—Que pueda encontrarte.

Kyo rio levemente.

—Hubo una temporada en que llegó a ser un poco molesto. No me dejabas en paz, y eras bastante insistente.

—¿Por qué tenía que insistir?

Kyo parpadeó ante la pregunta, y Iori continuó:

—¿Por qué no estabas conmigo, como ahora?

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Iori en voz baja, alzando una mano y rozando la mejilla de Kyo con el revés de sus dedos sin previo aviso. El castaño se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó—. ¿Qué lo impedía?

—No me pidas que intente explicar tus razones —murmuró Kyo con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué hay de las tuyas?

Kyo sonrió socarrón y evadió la pregunta con un:

—¿Te conformarías con saber que nada de eso importa ahora?

Iori respondió con un suave resoplido impaciente, pero su mano continuó en la mejilla de Kyo, como indicando que aquella conversación no era realmente un desacuerdo.

—No hablamos de esas cosas —explicó Kyo bajando la voz, porque era la verdad.

—Tal vez el problema es no hablar.

—Eso es realmente gracioso, viniendo de ti, Yagami —señaló el castaño sin poder reprimir una suave risa.

—¿Sí?

Kyo asintió y siguió sonriendo, y Iori sintió la atracción inequívoca que la calidez de Kyo le producía. La mirada de sus ojos castaños le recordó a la expresión dulce que había visto en el sueño.

Pero el joven que tenía delante no estaba resignado a morir, no iba a desaparecer.

—Kyo...

Iori acarició los labios del joven con su pulgar, y notó que Kyo contenía la respiración pero no se apartaba, a pesar de que la intención detrás de ese ademán era obvia.

Mientras observaba al joven, el mundo pasó a un segundo plano. Iori dejó de sentir la suave brisa que corría en el balcón, y de oír el rumor de los vehículos en las calles aledañas. Olvidó por completo a los otros huéspedes del hotel que ocasionalmente pasaban por el corredor que llevaba al mirador.

Por un instante, sólo quedó Kyo, y todo lo que ese joven le hacía sentir.

Iori sólo necesitó inclinar ligeramente su rostro para cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos y rozar los labios de Kyo con los suyos. El contacto fue breve, el roce ligero, pero, al apartarse lo suficiente para mirar a Kyo a los ojos, no le quedó duda de que aquel gesto había sido bienvenido.

El joven Kusanagi lo observaba tranquilo, como si hubiese estado esperando que eso sucediera.

Iori se llevó el rastro húmedo que había dejado en sus labios.

—No es la primera vez que hacemos esto —adivinó.

—No lo es —admitió Kyo en voz baja.

—¿Qué más hemos hecho?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, y Kyo apartó la mirada, pero al instante siguiente volvió a observar a Iori a los ojos.

—Todo lo que tú has querido —respondió quedamente.

—Y lo he olvidado... —murmuró Iori, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Kyo.

Kyo se obligó a sonreír.

—Hasta que recuperes la memoria, puedes volver a hacerlo todo. Como si fuera la primera vez. Visto así, no suena tan mal, ¿no?

Iori no pasó por alto que había algo que Kyo no le estaba diciendo, pero…

Aquella sonrisa, la mirada suave en sus irises castaños, su cercanía…

—Todo... —repitió Iori.

Hubo otro instante de duda de parte del castaño, y luego otro asentimiento.

Como para poner a prueba su ofrecimiento, Iori volvió a inclinarse hacia el joven. Esta vez, el roce de sus labios fue ligeramente más brusco, y su mano fue instintivamente al cabello de Kyo para inmovilizarlo. El joven se tensó, pero no lo rehuyó, y sus labios se entreabrieron.

Cuando Kyo correspondió el beso, Iori sintió como si una descarga lo recorriera. Y cuando Kyo apoyó las manos en su cintura, tirando con suavidad de su camisa como para traerlo más cerca de sí, Iori cerró sus dedos entre los mechones castaños por reflejo, y tiró hacia atrás con tal fuerza que un corto sonido de protesta brotó de los labios del joven.

Iori aflojó sus dedos y se apartó de inmediato, sin entender qué lo había llevado a hacer eso. Dejó ir las hebras, sintiendo que por un segundo, algo había tomado posesión de él. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que Kyo le había explicado sobre la maldición de su sangre. Esa brusquedad había provenido solamente de él.

—Kyo…

El castaño lo contemplaba en silencio con una sonrisa resignada. Tras unos segundos, Kyo negó con la cabeza, y bajó el rostro hasta que su frente quedó apoyada en el hombro de Iori, su expresión oculta.

Iori posó su mano entre los cabellos de Kyo y acarició ahí donde acababa de provocarle dolor.

—No quería…

—No importa —interrumpió Kyo sin alzar el rostro.

—No sucederá otra vez.

—No tiene importancia, Yagami, en serio —insistió Kyo haciendo una tímida caricia en la espalda de Iori, la sonrisa aún clara en su voz—. Esto sólo significa que sigues siendo tú.

Al oír eso, Iori se preguntó una vez más qué clase de persona había sido, que Kyo parecía habituado a ser lastimado por él.

—Esto no es lo que quiero —murmuró Iori, bajando sus manos por la espalda de Kyo, y luego rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Kyo rio suavemente contra su hombro y, con lentitud, sin replicar nada más, correspondió su abrazo.


	9. La última noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi smut poco realista sigue pautas tomadas de doujinshis ^^.

Iori fue dado de alta después de pasar por una serie de pruebas y exámenes a los que se sometió con una estoica resignación. Kyo quedó sorprendido ante el autodominio que mostró el pelirrojo, y mantuvo sus comentarios burlones al mínimo. Cuando llegó el momento de pasar por una resonancia para descartar una posible hemorragia intracraneal, Kyo pudo comprobar que Iori estaba en el límite de su paciencia. Pero ésa era la única forma en que podrían abandonar el país, y Iori sobrellevó el resto de los análisis en silencio.

Apenas obtuvieron la autorización para poder viajar, Kyo contactó a Kagura y también a Antonov. El millonario fue a visitarlos al hotel esa misma noche, fiel a su palabra de facilitarles todo lo que necesitaran para enfrentar a Verse.

Iori permaneció de pie junto a las ventanas de la sala durante aquel encuentro, y habló lo mínimo necesario. Antonov mostró su usual exuberante buen humor, y se alegró de verlo recuperado. Mordiendo el extremo de un habano entre sus dientes, el empresario aseguró sin ninguna clase de fundamento médico que Iori recuperaría la memoria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kyo diestramente dirigió la atención de Antonov hacia el tema que tenían entre manos, y el hombre ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo, les ofreció usar uno de sus jets privados para viajar a Hungría, y luego a cualquier otro país al que debieran ir para acabar con la amenaza de Verse.

Mientras Antonov y Kyo conversaban, Iori observó al castaño largamente. De un momento a otro, Kyo parecía otra persona. Mantenía una actitud relajada y un tanto insolente frente a ese millonario, pero su mirada era juiciosa, y sus palabras sensatas. A diferencia de lo que Iori esperaba, Kyo no había aceptado el ofrecimiento de usar un avión privado irreflexivamente. Primero había preguntado si aquel favor tendría un costo, y había exigido una garantía de que Antonov no planeaba enviar luego un recibo de los gastos a la familia Kusanagi.

Antonov había reído y admitido que no había tomado a Kyo por un prudente hombre de negocios, y que ésa era la única razón por la que no había hecho preparar un acuerdo por escrito. Sin tardanza, Antonov hizo una llamada, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos, un secretario se presentó en la habitación trayendo un documento que liberaba a la familia Kusanagi de cualquier responsabilidad sobre el jet que le prestaría a su heredero.

—No necesitaste un papel firmado cuando les ofrecí pagar por los gastos del hospital o el hotel —comentó Antonov, poniendo una vistosa firma al pie del documento.

—El formulario para inscribirse en el torneo estipula que en caso de lesiones causadas por negligencia de los organizadores, éstos tienen la responsabilidad de asumir los gastos —respondió Kyo.

Iori frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo qué estaba viendo. Kyo parecía acostumbrado a hablar usando esos términos, a pesar de que era demasiado joven para saber sobre cláusulas y contratos.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no intervino. Se cruzó de brazos, volviéndose hacia la ventana, pero prestando atención a cada palabra de Kyo.

La sacerdotisa Kagura había indicado que el fragmento del que debían ocuparse se encontraba en un área llamada Aggtelek, en la zona septentrional de Hungría. El avión privado podría aterrizar en el aeropuerto más cercano en Košice, a una hora de distancia.

No era necesario que se preocuparan por el transporte una vez que llegaran a esa ciudad. Kagura tenía esa parte solucionada, y pensaba contratar a uno de los vehículos que solían llevar a grupos de visitantes a las cuevas que abundaban en esa zona montañosa.

Antonov se veía contento de poder participar en aquella «misión» aunque fuera sólo como facilitador. Una vez más, prometió ayudar con todo lo que Kyo pudiera necesitar.

Una marcada calma se asentó en el cuarto de hotel cuando Antonov se retiró. Kyo no se levantó del sillón y pasó unos minutos reuniendo los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

Iori volvió a contemplarlo, intrigado por el aire grave y serio que veía en Kyo mientras éste ingresaba en su celular los números de contacto que Antonov había dejado. Ahora contaban con un transporte al aeropuerto y un avión privado completamente a su disposición. Podían partir cuando quisieran, siempre y cuando Kyo se comunicara con el personal de Antonov con una antelación razonable.

—¿Qué te parece si viajamos mañana en la mañana? —preguntó Kyo.

—Por mí, podemos partir ahora mismo.

Kyo sonrió.

—Debemos darles tiempo para hacer los preparativos. Luego son tres horas de viaje, luego una hora por carretera en plena noche... No creo que partir hoy sea práctico.

—Como quieras.

Kyo asintió y se tomó un momento para contactar al personal de Antonov, a Kagura y luego a su familia, a quienes informó con parquedad sobre sus planes.

Al cortar la llamada, Kyo suspiró para sí como si aquel trajín lo hubiera dejado agotado. Consultó la hora, y se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua. Luego regresó donde Yagami, llevando consigo las medicinas que el pelirrojo debía tomar.

—No creí que podías ser tan responsable —comentó Iori, tomando las píldoras y tragándolas sin mirar.

—¿Lo dices por mi conversación con Antonov? No es que me agrade, pero son cosas básicas que el líder de una familia como la mía debe saber —respondió Kyo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Pareces preocupado por algo.

—No sabemos qué vamos a encontrar —explicó Kyo—. Estar tan cerca de un fragmento de Verse quizá te afecte. E incluso si no lo hace... cuando tengamos que usar nuestro poder... quizá...

Kyo se interrumpió y, en vez de continuar, tomó el vaso vacío de manos de Iori y fue a dejarlo sobre la cómoda, junto al jarro de agua.

Iori continuó donde estaba y observó el paisaje por la ventana.

—¿Tan siquiera recuerdas cómo usar tu poder? —preguntó Kyo, volviendo a su lado.

—Si te inquieta, puedes mostrarme.

—¿Será suficiente? —preguntó Kyo, alzando su mano y mostrándole un brillo dorado a Iori—. En el ritual, mi fuego purifica —explicó en voz baja, mientras suaves ondas de tibia energía acariciaban sus dedos—. El tuyo sella a esas criaturas. Y Kagura nos protege, tanto a nosotros, como al sello. Cada uno tiene un rol. Es por eso que ninguno de nosotros puede acabar definitivamente con este tipo de enemigos actuando solo.

Iori escuchó la explicación, recordó lo que Kyo había mencionado sobre el vínculo que los unía.

Despacio, el pelirrojo levantó una mano. Sabía cómo invocar flamas, pero nada venía a su mente cuando pensaba en que debía «sellar» a un enemigo. Se enfocó en el brillo que Kyo le mostraba, y que fluía con facilidad. Era cálido, como la presencia del joven.

Debía sellar a la criatura que encontrarían en Hungría para poder proteger a ese Kusanagi. Más allá de su deber como el heredero de una de las reliquias, hacía esto por Kyo. Sólo por Kyo. Porque no quería verlo como en el sueño, y no iba a permitir que ningún enemigo llegara a él.

Un destello púrpura se encendió entre sus largos dedos, intenso, sacudiéndose errático, contrastando con la suave ondulación de la energía dorada de Kyo.

—Eso es —murmuró el castaño, sorprendido en un primer momento, pero sonriendo al siguiente—. Bien hecho, Yagami.

Sin embargo, la energía de Iori desapareció de súbito y el pelirrojo se llevó una mano al pecho, reprimiendo un quejido.

—¡Yagami!

—No es nada —masculló Iori, obligándose a no exteriorizar el dolor de aquella punzada.

Kyo no insistió, pero tocó su brazo en silencio, en un gesto de confort. Iori miró la mano del joven y rio con burla, para ocultar la frustración que le producía dar ese tipo de muestras de debilidad delante del castaño.

—No necesito de tu compasión —dijo indiferente, apartando la mano de Kyo con un ademán brusco

—Lo sé —murmuró Kyo—. Pero me preocupas. Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Si Verse intenta controlarte...

—No volverá a lastimarte —interrumpió Iori, entrecerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada hacia el pecho de Kyo.

—Lo que intente hacerme es lo de menos —dijo Kyo con una sonrisa cansina, porque Iori parecía obcecado con esa idea y no veía que el motivo de su preocupación era otro—. Tienes que resistirte, ¿está claro? Romper el control depende de ti. Yo puedo ayudarte, pero...

Iori esperó. Kyo lo miraba con pesar.

—Mi fuego purifica, pero también te lastima —explicó Kyo—. He tenido que liberarte del control de Orochi tantas veces usando mis flamas...

—Pero sigo aquí.

—Sí... —asintió Kyo—. Pero estoy cansado de usar este poder contra ti. —Kyo hizo una pausa y suspiró, sonriendo otra vez—. Eso no significa que tenga problemas con quemarte cuando eres tú quien se lo busca —aclaró—. Pero... entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Iori no lo entendía del todo, porque no recordaba aquello de lo que Kyo estaba hablando. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que sí estaba seguro.

—No volverá a ocurrir.

Kyo negó para sí, apesadumbrado.

—Pero ocurrirá —murmuró—. Es lo que quería evitarte, por tanto tiempo como pudiera.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo Iori en voz baja—. Esto no es más que una molestia que se interpone en mi camino hacia ti. Si para deshacerme de ella debo recurrir a tu fuego, no me importa.

—No estás escuchando lo que digo —replicó Kyo.

—Lo único que me interesa eres tú. Todo lo demás puede arder.

—Estamos hablando de quemarte a ti.

—No te daré una razón.

—Dices eso porque no recuerdas lo que es estar bajo la influencia de Orochi. O de Verse. No subestimes esta situación, Yagami.

Iori ya no respondió, sólo entrecerró los ojos con un ligero fastidio. La manera en que Kyo comenzaba a exasperarlo era curiosa. Le provocaba irritación, pero no la suficiente para querer alejarse de él. Al contrario, el brillo molesto de sus ojos castaños, su expresión decidida, su preocupación por él... todo aquello le atraía.

Las circunstancias de la vida que no podía recordar tenían cada vez menos sentido. Quería a ese joven cerca de sí, pero no había hecho nada por tenerlo. Y desear esa cercanía no era producto de la amnesia, o porque se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Kyo, no. Podía sentir que aquél era un deseo que se remontaba años, y hasta Kyo estaba al tanto de ello.

¿Por qué no había tomado a Kyo para sí? ¿Por qué no lo había mantenido a su lado, hasta usando la fuerza de ser necesario?

Iori alzó una mano y la posó en la mejilla de Kyo. Acarició lentamente antes de pasar sus dedos por entre los mechones castaños del joven.

Kyo lo miró extrañado.

—Dijiste que en el pasado hicimos todo lo que yo quise —murmuró Iori, observando al joven a los ojos—. Pero hace unos días no parecía gustarte que te tocara así.

Kyo rio con culpabilidad.

—No estoy acostumbrado —admitió—. Apartarte fue una reacción por reflejo. Pero no me disgusta. Es agradable —aclaró, apoyando una mano tras la espalda de Iori y ensayando una caricia, de arriba abajo a lo largo de su columna.

Ese contacto tan simple hizo que Iori se estremeciera.

—Aquella vez que me ayudaste... —murmuró Kyo, su mirada perdiéndose en la nada por un instante—. Nunca has sido de andar con preámbulos. Esa vez no fue la excepción. Sólo tomaste lo que quisiste.

—¿Y qué querías tú?

—Yo estaba herido, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Kyo con un falso tono despreocupado.

La respuesta hizo que Iori atara cabos. Kyo había estado lastimado y probablemente muy débil. Cuando decía «ocurrió todo lo que _tú_ quisiste», estaba dando a entender que...

—¿Fue contra tu voluntad? —preguntó Iori bruscamente, su tono áspero.

No necesitó oír la respuesta. Algo le decía que así era como las cosas habían ocurrido. Porque la intensidad de lo que sentía por Kyo era abrumadora.

—No creas que esta vez será igual, Yagami —estaba diciendo Kyo, aún con una sonrisa forzada.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Iori imaginara a Kyo resistiéndose, y eso le provocó una agradable sensación de vértigo.

Atrajo al joven rudamente hacia sí por la cintura, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Él no dejó de observar en los ojos castaños de Kyo y, a pesar de sus palabras, el Kusanagi no se apartó cuando él inclinó el rostro para tomar sus labios.

La caricia que Kyo hacía en su espalda se detuvo, y el puño del joven se cerró en la tela de su camisa, no para apartarlo, sino manteniéndolo ahí.

Iori sonrió en el beso, ahondándolo, obligando a los labios de Kyo a entreabrirse para él. El joven cedió, pero no fue dócil. Iori se encontró siendo incitado a invadir su boca con una brusquedad imprevista. El sabor de Kyo era familiar, pero Iori no recordaba haber besado así a nadie, nunca.

El aliento de Kyo se mezcló con el suyo. Iori fue súbitamente consciente del calor del cuerpo del joven. Notó la rigidez bajo la ropa de ambos, ahí donde sus entrepiernas se tocaban. Sin romper el beso, Kyo tiró de él para que el roce aumentara, y la respiración de Iori se entrecortó.

Las manos de Iori, que hasta entonces habían estado descansando en la cintura de Kyo, se cerraron con más fuerza. Iori clavó sus dedos profundamente en la piel del joven. Un quejido lo habría hecho darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pero Kyo no emitió sonido alguno.

En vez de eso, Kyo se inclinó hacia él, buscando su cercanía, y Iori se encontró apoyando su espalda contra la ventana, con el peso del joven contra su pecho, y un roce insoportablemente placentero en su entrepierna.

Kyo se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo con una expresión dulce en sus ojos oscuros, sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos. Parecía divertido por la manera en que sus cuerpos habían reaccionado a un simple beso.

Como respuesta, Iori tiró de la camiseta del joven, descubriendo su cintura y acariciando directamente sobre su tibia piel.

Estaban tan cerca que Iori podía sentir el deseo del joven. Kyo estaba entregándose sin palabras, y no había duda de lo que estaba proponiendo: como en el pasado, estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que él quisiera hacer.

Iori supo que iba a poseer al joven esa noche.

Sus dedos resiguieron la costura de los pantalones de Kyo, con el propósito de tomarlo ahí mismo, en medio de la sala, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. La cintura del joven estaba húmeda de sangre…

Iori bajó la mirada y vio una mancha roja sobre la piel blanca de Kyo. La hemorragia no era abundante, pero había humedecido su camiseta. Frunciendo el ceño, Iori se dio cuenta de que la sangre provenía de unas heridas recientes, cuatro cortos arañazos, que él había hecho con sus uñas.

—No es nada —aseguró Kyo, pero Iori negó con la cabeza y lo empujó por los hombros para que pusiera distancia entre ellos—. ¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer repetir que no importa, Yagami? —preguntó Kyo, sonando medio impaciente, medio burlón.

Iori no encontró su mirada. Observó la sangre que manchaba sus dedos. Recordó las heridas en el pecho del castaño. El sueño donde Kyo estaba resignado a desaparecer y que le hacía querer protegerlo a como diera lugar.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño, ni siquiera yo —murmuró Iori con voz tensa.

—Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso —respondió Kyo con una sonrisa divertida, manteniendo su voz ligera, y su falta de seriedad hizo que Iori sintiera ganas de golpearlo.

Iori cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Por qué Kyo le provocaba esos impulsos tan contradictorios? Quería protegerlo y a la vez quería hacerle daño. El sólo pensar en que alguna vez había tomado a Kyo por la fuerza lo llevaba a desear probar hacerlo de nuevo… Y temía no poder dominarse. Estaba seguro de que Kyo le haría perder el control sobre sus acciones.

Hubo un suave tirón en su muñeca y Iori abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Kyo muy cerca. La expresión del castaño se había tornado seria.

—¿Estás bien?

Iori asintió. La preocupación de Kyo le exasperaba y le agradaba por igual. Necesitaba entender esas emociones discordantes.

Kyo no lo había soltado, y comenzó a ir hacia la habitación llevándolo con él. Iori no se resistió. Caminó pesadamente tras el joven, con la impresión de que eso era lo correcto. Seguir a Kyo, sin pensar en nada más.

La habitación estaba iluminada sólo por la luz proveniente de la sala. Iori aminoró el paso y permaneció de pie, junto a la cama, observando la mano de Kyo alrededor de su muñeca. Lo que Kyo estaba sugiriendo era claro.

Iori aún estaba abrumado por el deseo que Kyo había despertado con tan sólo un roce de su cuerpo... pero las ganas de lastimar a Kyo eran más fuertes, y seguían creciendo y acumulándose. Pensar en el joven resistiéndose le aceleraba el pulso. Quería ver a Kyo defenderse y enfrentar su fuerza. Imaginaba que el joven usaría su fuego, y él tendría que invocar a su propio fuego púrpura para dominarlo y someterlo.

Con una apagada sorpresa, Iori se dio cuenta de que quería luchar contra ese joven.

Pensar en enfrentar a Kyo hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara tal como si hubiera estado pensando en poseerlo.

Y la idea de lastimarlo —hasta dejarlo cerca de la muerte— lo excitaba.

Iori dio un tirón para que Kyo lo dejara ir. Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama con expresión abatida, su mente llena de confusos pensamientos.

Cuando Kyo quiso tocarlo, Iori lo empujó hacia atrás.

—No te acerques —ordenó en un siseo.

Kyo retrocedió un paso debido a la fuerza con que Iori lo apartó, pero hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Volvió a acercarse, y posó su mano en la mejilla de Iori. El toque de sus dedos fue suave y tibio, y Iori se encontró cerrando los ojos y apoyándose contra esa calidez.

Ante una caricia de Kyo, Iori cerró su mano sobre la del joven, deteniéndolo.

—Estás buscando salir herido —masculló Iori, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Kyo sonrió, a pesar de que Iori no podía verlo.

—Te conozco desde hace muchos años, Yagami. Y, de todo lo que puede salir mal, esto es lo que menos me preocupa —respondió en voz baja—. Sé bien lo que quieres.

Iori sujetó su mano con más fuerza y murmuró:

—No lo entiendo... Pensar en lastimarte no debería ser tan placentero.

Kyo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero luego la mirada de sus ojos se suavizó.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero sé que lo es —respondió, dando un paso más, haciendo que el cabizbajo pelirrojo apoyara la frente contra él—. Es tan agradable que a veces pareciera que no piensas en nada más.

Kyo acompañó sus palabras con una lenta caricia en los cabellos de Iori. La obsesión que Yagami mostraba hacia él había sido irracional desde el inicio, y la única, insatisfactoria explicación que Iori había dado era «te detesto, por eso te mataré, no hay ninguna otra razón». A Kyo le había tomado años acostumbrarse a ello. Era de esperarse que ahora Yagami se sintiera confundido.

Algunos minutos pasaron y Kyo no dejó de acariciar. Una de sus manos seguía atrapada en la de Iori, y el pelirrojo estaba respirando contra ella, agitado, sin conseguir calmarse debido a la cercanía que compartían.

—¿Realmente piensas renunciar a lo que quieres para no hacerme daño? —susurró Kyo.

Iori no respondió ni se movió. Sólo hizo más presión en la mano que sujetaba.

—Yagami… —suspiró Kyo—. Es tan extraño verte comportarte así.

—Te desagrada —masculló Iori, sin alzar la vista.

—No.

Kyo se apartó unos centímetros. Gentilmente, puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Iori y lo obligó a levantar el rostro.

Los ojos de Iori estaban oscurecidos y sus labios entreabiertos. Respiraba pesadamente, como si reprimir sus impulsos le costara un esfuerzo físico.

Kyo se inclinó hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te atormentes por tonterías —indicó en un susurro—. Te mostraré que no hay razón.

El castaño no dejó tiempo para que Iori respondiera. Un momento después, sus labios estaban sobre los de Iori, y en el breve instante de desprevenida sorpresa del Yagami, Kyo invadió su boca con cierta rudeza que no dejaba de ser gentil.

Un sonido bajo escapó de la garganta de Iori mientras un escalofrío como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Kyo sonrió en el beso, llevando él la iniciativa y permitiéndose una exhalación complacida cuando, en vez de intentar apartarlo, el pelirrojo lo correspondió.

Kyo mordió suavemente, como buscando provocar aun más el deseo de Iori, y los pensamientos del pelirrojo acabaron por nublarse. La reticencia pasó a un segundo plano, eclipsada por la invitante y dispuesta actitud de Kyo.

Cuando el joven Kusanagi comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, sin dejar de besarlo, Iori pasó sus manos bajo la camiseta de Kyo para acariciar sobre aquella piel suave y caliente que ansiaba desgarrar.

La camisa de Iori fue hecha a un lado y Kyo se sacó la camiseta de un tirón y la dejó caer al suelo. Iori se estremeció al ver su torso descubierto, la sangre fresca en su cintura, los arañazos en su pecho.

—Kyo… —murmuró Iori, sin saber bien por qué, tirando del joven hacia sí por la cintura de sus pantalones para comenzar a desabotonarlos. En el fondo de su mente aún latía el deseo de lastimar a Kyo, pero quería confiar en lo que decía el joven. Tal vez podría mantener ese deseo contenido… Tal vez…

Kyo colaboró deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y pateándolos hacia un lado, y Iori contempló su cuerpo completamente desnudo por un largo segundo, sobrecogido. Los músculos definidos, el largo torso de cintura estrecha, la piel blanca, marcada con algunas viejas cicatrices que esperaba hubiesen sido dejadas por él…

—Kyo… —repitió, acercando al joven hacia sí para rozar su abdomen con los labios.

Kyo se dejó besar guardando silencio. Puso una mano en el cabello de Iori y recorrió sus mechones rojos lentamente, dejando que el joven decidiera qué hacer. Parecía que ya no era necesario hacerse cargo. Los ojos de Iori estaban empañados de deseo.

Los besos de Iori contra su piel eran un contacto fugaz, y dejaban una sensación desconocida para Kyo, porque ese tipo de gestos había estado ausente en el pasado. El cosquilleo que permanecía en cada lugar que Iori besaba era etéreo y placentero. La lentitud con que Iori empezó a bajar por su vientre fue inesperada e intensamente excitante.

Kyo sintió que sus piernas casi no lo sostenían cuando Iori tomó su excitación con sus labios. Debió apoyarse en un hombro del pelirrojo y tuvo la impresión de que éste sonreía con burla, pero no estuvo seguro, porque el placer de sentir el interior húmedo y caliente de la boca de Iori lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por un instante.

Se oyó un quejido de deleite en el dormitorio en penumbra y Kyo tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que había provenido de él. La caricia de la lengua de Iori contra su excitación lo hizo empujar ligeramente con su pelvis, para que Iori lo tomara más profundo…

Y Iori lo complació, tomándolo por completo, y provocándole una oleada de placer que lo hizo temblar.

Iori se apartó después de unos segundos para gruñir un «acuéstate» con voz ronca, y se deshizo de sus pantalones mientras Kyo obedecía.

El pelirrojo se tomó un momento para observar a Kyo, quien estaba sentado en medio de la cama, completamente dispuesto y esperando por él.

Aunque Iori no recordara haber estado así con ese joven, tampoco sentía como si fuera la primera vez. No se estaba acostando con un desconocido. La confianza que Kyo mostraba le sorprendía, al igual que su falta de timidez. Había una familiar sensación de intimidad en el ambiente.

Y todo aquello se tradujo en un pensamiento muy simple: ese joven le pertenecía.

Kyo no sólo se sabía suyo. Lo aceptaba.

Y estaba dándole tiempo de aceptarlo también.

Iori se inclinó sobre Kyo, sin sacarle la vista de encima. Lo besó en los labios, y luego besó su mejilla y su cuello mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás para que se tendiera en la cama. Mordió el hombro de Kyo cuando éste acarició más allá de su espalda baja, y tuvo que ahogar un gruñido cuando el joven empujó su entrepierna contra él. Lo que Kyo pedía era obvio, pero Iori antes quiso explorarlo, como si recorrer el cuerpo del joven con la punta de sus dedos pudiera ayudarlo a entender por qué lo deseaba tanto.

Despacio, Iori trazó los arañazos que Kyo tenía en el pecho y al momento siguiente los estaba besando. Como por accidente, sus labios rozaron una de las tetillas del joven y Kyo se estremeció bajo él, sujetándolo del cabello para obligarlo a quedarse ahí y darle algo más que un simple roce. Iori volvió a complacerlo, lamiendo el pezón hasta humedecerlo y luego tomándolo con sus labios cuando éste se puso rígido.

El ahogado gemido de placer de Kyo volvió a encender su deseo. La lenta fascinación que el cuerpo de Kyo le había provocado fue reemplazada de inmediato por un anhelo pulsante, exacerbado por la forma en que Kyo estaba moviéndose contra él, haciendo que sus excitaciones se rozaran. 

Iori descubrió que tener a Kyo así e intentar ir con lentitud era imposible. El castaño era exigente y tenía claro lo que quería, y Iori comenzó a sentir que quien tenía el control sobre esa situación era Kyo, y no él.

Pero así estaba bien. Porque podía darle a Kyo exactamente lo que pedía y más. Podía decidir entre hacer que el castaño se perdiera en el placer que provocaba la caricia húmeda de su lengua, o hacerlo jadear al tomar su miembro entre sus dedos para acariciarlo en todo lo largo. Podía arrancarle un grito ahogado al rozar su entrada sin haberlo preparado debidamente. Kyo podía exigir cuanto quisiera, pero quien decidía cómo dárselo era él.

Y aquello era increíblemente excitante.

Apretando los dientes para contenerse de terminar sólo con mirar el estado en que se encontraba el Kusanagi, Iori rozó la estrecha entrada de Kyo con su erecta excitación. Su corazón estaba latiendo acelerado de sólo pensar en forzar el cuerpo del joven y sentirse completamente en su interior. Sin embargo, el saber que iba a lastimarlo lo hizo titubear. Las dudas amenazaron con volver a abrumarlo.

—Hazlo, Yagami —dijo Kyo con voz áspera.

Iori ahogó un jadeo cuando Kyo empujó contra él, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Quizá ver a Kyo tan dispuesto a ser lastimado fue lo que llevó a Iori a hacer justamente lo contrario. No quería seguir sus órdenes.

Kyo iba a insistir, pero calló al momento siguiente, cuando Iori cerró sus dedos alrededor de su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar, al tiempo que con su mano libre empujaba firme pero cuidadosamente contra su entrada.

El castaño arqueó la espalda y acalló un gemido debido a aquel doble estímulo. Las gotas de sudor que cubrían su cuerpo brillaron en la poca luz, y Iori lo contempló, cautivado. La imagen que Kyo le estaba mostrando era hermosa.

Iori no dejó de observarlo, atento a cada reacción del joven a sus caricias. Notó la aspereza en la respiración de Kyo cuando acarició su interior con un dedo, y luego la manera en que Kyo se mordió el dorso de la mano para no gritar cuando fueron dos dedos los que estuvieron dentro de él.

Aquello lo hizo acelerar sus movimientos inconscientemente, y supo que estaba llevando a Kyo al límite demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido.

—No... —protestó Kyo con voz hosca, intentando controlar el placer que amenazaba con desbordarse—. Quiero que seas tú.

Iori no necesitó escuchar la última parte. Podía sentir la tensión del cuerpo del joven con cada roce de sus dedos, la humedad transparente que brotaba de su excitación. Sabía que no lo había preparado lo suficiente, pero quería sentir a Kyo. Quería estar en su interior cuando se viniera.

Kyo ahogó un jadeo cuando Iori retiró sus dedos, y el jadeo se convirtió en un grito contenido cuando Iori rozó su entrada con su excitación y empujó bruscamente, penetrándolo con violencia.

Iori contuvo el aliento ante aquel placer hasta entonces desconocido, tan intenso que era casi angustiante. El interior de Kyo era caliente y estrecho, y el joven estaba empujando contra él, haciéndolo llegar incluso más profundo.

Iori empujó también, en acometidas cortas y bruscas, sin saber si Kyo había cerrado los ojos por dolor o por deleite. Pero no consiguió detenerse. Sujetó al joven por las caderas y embistió repetidamente, estimulado aun más por la resistencia que oponía aquel cuerpo, y la caliente estrechez de aquel pasaje.

—Yagam...

La respiración de Iori se entrecortó cuando súbitamente sintió que el cuerpo de Kyo se cerraba a su alrededor, y un segundo después la tibia y espesa semilla del castaño se esparció entre ambos, los labios de Kyo entreabiertos en un grito silencioso.

Iori intentó contenerse, para hacer durar el placer un poco más, pero le fue imposible. El cuerpo del joven estaba incluso aun más caliente y pulsante, y el clímax de Kyo lo arrastró consigo al orgasmo. Con un gruñido apagado, Iori llenó el interior del joven con su propia semilla, mientras Kyo jadeaba y lo abrazaba y se movía contra él para ayudarlo a prolongar el momento tanto como pudiera.

Las oleadas de placer disminuyeron poco a poco. Iori abrió los ojos, pese a que no sabía cuándo los había cerrado. Kyo lo estaba observando, sudoroso y agitado, y viéndose complacido.

Iori se apartó, saliendo del joven y dejándose caer en la cama a su lado, su cuerpo laxo y sin fuerzas. Kyo se movió entonces, rodeándolo con un brazo y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

El pelirrojo no opuso resistencia. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del castaño y exhaló profundamente, oyendo el ritmo acelerado de su respiración y sus latidos.

Kyo acarició sus cabellos húmedos con gentileza. Un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, los últimos rezagos del placer.

—¿Lo ves? No tienes de qué preocuparte —señaló el joven.

—Insensato —murmuró Iori. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su cuerpo completamente relajado y a gusto acostado junto al Kusanagi.

Kyo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Puedo contigo, Yagami, no importa la situación. De lo contrario, habrías perdido el interés en mí hace mucho.

Iori entreabrió los ojos al oír eso.

—No hables como si el estar dispuesto a ser lastimado tuviera mérito —gruñó Iori, y un instante después se incorporó y se dirigió al baño.

Kyo no se movió de dónde estaba, y bajó la mirada hacia los cobertores desordenados.

Iori seguía sorprendiéndolo con su comportamiento esa noche. No había sido precisamente gentil, pero tampoco había sido como en el pasado, en que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y lo había tomado en un acto lleno de ansias interminables y algo parecido a repulsión hacia sí mismo.

El odio y el deseo de Iori habían sido uno solo en ese entonces. Y el pelirrojo lo había odiado por despertar ese deseo insaciable en él.

Pero esta noche, el odio había estado ausente. La brusquedad de Yagami se había debido solamente a su impaciencia. Y aun así, a pesar de que Iori había estado en posición de tomar todo lo que quería, también había dedicado un largo momento a satisfacerlo a él. 

—¿Cuál es tu verdadera forma de ser, Yagami? —preguntó Kyo en la habitación vacía, observando la puerta entreabierta del baño. No hubo respuesta. El agua corría en la ducha, y Iori no podía oírlo.

Sintiéndose algo culpable, Kyo se preguntó qué versión de Yagami prefería.

El Iori intratable empecinado en matarlo y con quien no se podía sostener conversaciones era una parte importante de su vida, pero Kyo no podía negar que estaba disfrutando del Iori actual también. Le gustaba poder hablar con él y escuchar sus comentarios despectivos sobre cualquier trivialidad. Disfrutaba de su cercanía, de sus abrazos...

Tal vez no habría nada de malo si Iori tardaba meses en recuperar sus recuerdos.

Kyo maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué estoy pensando? —gruñó, invadido por un súbito cargo de conciencia.

No podía desearle eso a Yagami. Su vida había sido lo suficientemente difícil, no quería que llevara una existencia incompleta.

Pero aun así...

Cuando Iori regresó a la habitación, Kyo pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Iori se recuperara? ¿Volverían a distanciarse, y sus encuentros se limitarían a palabras despectivas y peleas?

Si Kyo intentaba acercársele, ¿el pelirrojo lo aceptaría, o lo despreciaría?

—¿Estás bien? —La voz irritada de Iori llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Kyo sonrió con amargura, negando para sí.

Esa pregunta sonaba extraña en labios del pelirrojo, porque mostrar consideración no iba con él. Pero... era agradable oírlo.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —respondió Kyo, manteniendo su voz indiferente para ocultar sus pensamientos—. Saldré en seguida.

Kyo se acercó al empañado espejo de cuerpo entero instalado en la pared y lo frotó con una mano. Su rostro se reflejó borroso, pero con claridad suficiente para que Kyo notara su húmedo cabello desordenado y sus mejillas encendidas. Tenía una marca rojiza en el hombro donde Iori lo había mordido. Los arañazos en su cintura comenzaban a adquirir un tono purpúreo.

El desgarro en su pecho había cicatrizado, pero las marcas permanecerían por un largo tiempo. Kyo tocó la piel maltratada, donde Iori había besado. Notó claramente cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese recuerdo.

Esbozando una sonrisa amarga, Kyo dio unos pasos hacia la bañera. Si Yagami era una persona trastornada que se dejaba llevar por una obsesión, ¿él qué venía a ser? Estar a gusto con alguien que quería matarlo no era normal. Sentirse atraído hacia alguien que había abusado de él era descabellado.

Pero nada de eso estaba bajo su control. Yagami despertaba algo en él que nadie más había conseguido provocar, y Kyo podía aceptar la brusquedad y la violencia sólo si provenían del pelirrojo. El riesgo de salir herido era parte de la atracción. Ser el objeto del deseo de alguien como Yagami le provocaba una emoción indescriptible.

Después del incidente con NESTS, cuando finalmente había podido abandonar el departamento del pelirrojo por sus propios medios, encontrar satisfacción se había tornado imposible. Kyo había conseguido enterrar en lo más profundo de sí los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho, los años habían pasado, y, no obstante, el descontento había permanecido.

Esto se había reflejado en su vida diaria, y en particular en su relación con Yuki, quien era su prometida en ese entonces. La amistad que mantenía con esa joven, y que sostenía aquel lazo forzoso impuesto por sus familias, se había deteriorado hasta tal punto que Kyo había decidido terminar la relación, por el bien de la muchacha. No quería arriesgarse a que ambos quedasen atrapados e infelices en el matrimonio arreglado por sus parientes. Yuki no podía darle lo que él quería, pero no tenía la culpa. Era injusto hacerla sufrir las consecuencias.

Kyo había estado solo por un largo tiempo, ocupándose del clan, participando anualmente en el KOF. Las semanas que había pasado junto a Yagami en esa habitación de hotel eran lo más memorable que había ocurrido en su vida en años.

Era una lástima que la estadía hubiese llegado a su fin.

Kyo no sabía cómo serían las cosas cuando volvieran a Japón, pero al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que seguiría cerca de Iori con la excusa de vigilarlo y protegerlo de posibles enemigos. Podría pasar algunos días más con él...

¿Pero qué iba a ocurrir cuando Yagami recuperara la memoria?

Kyo se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en círculos, y bufó para sí. Se preocuparía de todo lo demás a medida que ocurriera. Por el momento, iba a centrarse en el presente.

Al salir del baño, encontró a Iori sentado fumando en una de las camas, vestido con un pantalón holgado y una camisa sin abotonar. Kyo se puso una camiseta gastada que le iba larga y luego se sentó en el borde del colchón, junto a Iori.

El pelirrojo siguió fumando, mientras se observaban en silencio, sin necesidad de hablar sobre lo que acababan de hacer. Tras unos segundos, Iori sostuvo el cigarrillo con los labios y rodeó a Kyo por la cintura con ambas manos, tirando de él para hacerlo subir a la cama y atraerlo contra sí.

Kyo se dejó llevar, y apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Iori cuando éste lo estrechó firmemente.

—Es extraño estar así... —murmuró Kyo, inclinándose hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza tocó el hombro de Iori. Su vista estaba dirigida hacia el techo, donde las volutas de humo se arremolinaban—. ¿No lo crees?

Iori negó.

—No es extraño para mí —dijo, medio arrastrando las palabras porque el cigarrillo seguía entre sus labios—. Ahora sé que he querido esto... por un largo tiempo...

Kyo ladeó su rostro para mirar a Iori.

—¿Estar así?

—Tenerte —murmuró Iori en tono bajo.

Kyo sintió que algo cálido y agradable lo llenaba, y se relajó en los brazos del pelirrojo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, tomó el cigarrillo y lo reemplazó con un roce de sus labios. Iori correspondió lentamente, dejando un rastro con sabor a tabaco en su boca.

—¿No sientes que me odias? —dijo Kyo.

Iori no respondió, pero frunció el ceño. Su mirada se perdió en la nada.

Kyo esperó. El silencio en la habitación era absoluto, y lo único que se percibía era el sonido del cigarrillo consumiéndose.

—No es odio lo que siento —murmuró Iori, estrechándolo con más fuerza, su expresión oculta bajo su cabello rojo.


	10. Aggtelek

El plan de Kyo había sido partir temprano por la mañana, pero las cosas no salieron como él lo esperaba. Al contactarse con el piloto del jet de Antonov, éste informó que las condiciones climáticas en el aeropuerto de destino no eran apropiadas para aterrizar. Había una tormenta en la zona, y partir temprano solamente les garantizaría que serían desviados a otro aeropuerto, desde el cual el viaje por tierra tomaría más horas.

El piloto les recomendó esperar un poco. La tormenta pasaría a mediados de la tarde.

Kyo se tomó las cosas con calma, porque quien estaba con prisa no era él, sino Kagura, y, en menor medida, Yagami. Él y el pelirrojo disfrutaron de un abundante desayuno en el hotel, cortesía de Antonov, y luego pasaron algunos minutos reuniendo las pocas pertenencias que tenían consigo.

No hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, pero Kyo podía sentir una intimidad distinta esa mañana. Iori estaba silencioso, pero aquel silencio era plácido y tranquilo. El pelirrojo parecía contentarse con observarlo ir y venir por la habitación.

—Si doblaras tu ropa debidamente, habría espacio de sobra —comentó Iori al ver que Kyo tenía problemas para cerrar el bolso deportivo que era su único equipaje.

—No es necesario —aseguró Kyo, dándole un par de golpes al bolso para acomodar sus contenidos, y luego cerrando la cremallera por la fuerza.

Iori resopló despectivo pero no insistió.

Para el viaje, el pelirrojo había elegido la misma ropa que había usado el último día en el torneo. Una camiseta púrpura y una camisa blanca, y la gabardina de color burdeo, que aún portaba la marca de una quemadura en la manga.

Kyo no había tenido el propósito de ir a juego, pero por coincidencia había decido usar la chaqueta blanca que tenía una quemadura similar.

Poco antes de que llegara la hora de partir, ambos subieron al mirador del hotel, a disfrutar del paisaje de la ciudad una última vez. Kyo se acercó a la baranda y respiró profundamente. Era muy probable que nunca regresaran ahí, pero se llevarían el recuerdo de esas calles, parques y boulevares. De las salidas a los bares y los restaurantes. Y de todos los paseos nocturnos que habían compartido.

Iori se aproximó después de algunos segundos, y Kyo tuvo una sensación de déjà vu que lo transportó al último día del KOF, cuando él había estado observando el estadio desde un balcón y Yagami había aparecido.

Kyo se volvió hacia el pelirrojo. Iori llevaba la misma ropa de aquella vez, y tenía la misma expresión ilegible en sus ojos escarlata, pero lo que transmitía con su presencia había cambiado. Kyo ya no percibía una amenaza.

Sin embargo, algo se mantenía invariable; la compañía de Iori, el saber que Iori quería ayudarlo a enfrentar a un enemigo, lo reconfortaba.

El pelirrojo guardaba silencio, como si se diera por satisfecho con estar así, cerca de él, y tardó algunos momentos en darse cuenta de que Kyo lo miraba fijamente.

Al notar la mirada del castaño, Iori ladeó levemente su rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

Kyo continuó mirándolo, y sonrió para sí cuando Iori se inclinó hacia él para rozarle los labios en un lento beso.

—¿No te molesta que nos vean? —murmuró Kyo cuando se separaron, haciendo un ademán hacia la puerta abierta, por donde cualquier otro huésped podía aparecer—. O quizá no recuerdas que en este país esto está prohibido.

—Me da igual —murmuró Iori, sin darle importancia—. Tú tampoco pareces preocupado por eso.

Kyo parpadeó. No lo había pensado detenidamente, pero Iori tenía razón. Estar en un país extranjero donde pocos los conocían les daba mayor libertad para actuar como quisieran. No tenían que pensar en lo que dirían sus amigos o sus familias...

—Cuando volvamos... —continuó Iori, sin dejar de observarlo—. ¿Querrás mantenerlo en secreto?

El tono con que Iori habló fue desaprobador, pero Kyo se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era seria. Iori se veía dispuesto a respetar lo que él decidiera, aunque le desagradara.

—Esto es demasiado repentino... —gruñó Kyo con teatral fastidio, para ganar tiempo y poder pensar una respuesta.

¿Qué iban a decir sus amistades si los veían? ¿Qué diría su clan si se enteraban...?

Iori nunca había ocultado lo que sentía por él. Todos estaban al tanto de su obsesión, y sabían que la existencia de Kyo lo alteraba de un modo irracional. Y a pesar de esto, Iori continuaba su vida, sin que aquello le afectara en lo más mínimo. Era algo que aceptaba, y que nunca se había molestado en esconder.

¿Podía él seguir su ejemplo?

Kyo miró el paisaje. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Su clan se escandalizaría, pero al menos él tenía la completa seguridad de que el actual líder Kusanagi no se opondría, porque tener a Yagami como un aliado era algo bueno. Y si el líder no decidía castigarlo ni le ordenaba que rompiera aquella relación con Iori, entonces ningún otro miembro del clan tendría autoridad sobre ese asunto.

¿Y cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres? ¿Se decepcionarían de él, o lo apoyarían, como habían hecho durante toda su vida...?

—Imagino que no es fácil decidir, teniendo en cuenta lo que me has contado sobre la historia de nuestras familias —comentó Iori con voz queda cuando el silencio continuó alargándose.

—Nosotros dos no nos regimos por esa historia —señaló Kyo con una media sonrisa—. El destino impuesto por nuestros clanes no tiene nada que ver con nuestras acciones. Eso es algo que sueles decir a menudo.

Iori aceptó lo que Kyo decía y esperó a que continuara.

—No hay por qué ocultar nada —decidió Kyo tras una pausa, hablando con voz firme—. Lo más difícil fue aceptarlo delante de ti. Lo que digan los demás no me preocupa.

Iori rio bajo, con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el castaño, sintiendo que Iori se burlaba de él.

—Pensar en que todos sabrán que eres mío es placentero, Kyo.

Kyo sintió que lo invadía un calor intenso, especialmente en el rostro.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Eso es algo que también te gusta repetir delante de la gente —murmuró con fingido enfado.

—Parece que hay algunas cosas que no he olvidado.

Kyo asintió.

—Nunca dudé de que sigues siendo tú, aunque no puedas recordar.

Iori sonrió tenuemente, pero su expresión pronto se tornó seria.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo.

—Sí —asintió Kyo, con pesar.

Bajaron por sus equipajes, y Kyo echó una última mirada a esa habitación que habían compartido por días. Descubrió que partir no le entristecía, porque tenía a Yagami consigo. Abandonar ese hotel no marcaba el final de nada. Iori iba a seguir a su lado, y volverían a Japón, y podrían continuar aquellos días tranquilos.

Cuando llegaron al lobby, el personal de Antonov los reconoció de inmediato y unos hombres vestidos de traje y corbata se ocuparon de llevar sus bolsos hacia la salida. No fue necesario hacer el _check-out_ en el mostrador del hotel. Antonov se había encargado de todo.

Al salir a la calle, la mirada de Kyo se dirigió a un elegante sedán negro de vidrios oscuros que esperaba delante de la puerta. El chofer era un hombre calvo que llevaba lentes de sol y un pulcro traje negro. A Kyo se le hizo extraño que Antonov enviara un vehículo tan lujoso para transportarlos al aeropuerto, y un segundo después se dio cuenta de que ese auto no era de Antonov. La ventanilla de la parte trasera se deslizó hacia abajo y un hombre rubio de rostro familiar se asomó.

—¿Necesitan que los lleve al aeropuerto, Kusanagi? —preguntó Billy Kane, mirando a Kyo con un brillo burlón en sus ojos celestes.

—‘Tch, eres persistente —gruñó Kyo al reconocer al hombre que los había estado vigilando días atrás—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Yagami me ha estado evitando y necesito hablar con él. No puedo volver donde mi jefe hasta que cumpla mis órdenes —respondió el rubio.

Iori no mostró reacción al oír su nombre. Comenzó a ir hacia una camioneta plateada aparcada detrás del sedán, donde los empleados de Antonov estaban poniendo sus equipajes en la maletera.

Billy siguió al pelirrojo con la mirada.

—Parece que no ha cambiado mucho —comentó para sí con un aire que era a la vez entretenido y fastidiado.

Kyo dio por terminada la conversación y fue tras Yagami.

—Nos vemos pronto —se despidió Billy, y su mirada se endureció cuando Kyo se hubo alejado.

* * *

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —comentó Kyo, reclinado en el sillón del jet, mientras una aeromoza ponía delante de él un plato rectangular con algunos bocadillos de pan y salmón, acompañados de una copa de vino blanco—. Es una lástima que el vuelo sea tan corto. Me pregunto si Antonov nos prestaría el avión para volver a Japón también.

Iori estaba sentado en el sillón frente a Kyo, del otro lado de la pequeña mesa retractable, con los brazos cruzados. Había rechazado el ofrecimiento de comida, y se había conformado con un simple vaso de agua.

—Oye, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Kyo al no recibir respuesta.

Durante el despegue y ascenso, Iori le había asegurado que estaba bien, pero luego había permanecido quieto y silencioso, con la mirada fija en la ventanilla ovalada junto a su asiento.

—Yo debería estar preguntándote eso a ti —respondió Iori con tono grave y una sombra de sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, mirándolo de reojo.

Kyo frunció el ceño, viéndose ofendido.

Habían pasado más de medio día sin hablar sobre lo que habían hecho durante la noche, y Yagami súbitamente tocaba el tema de ese modo tan despreocupado y exasperante.

—Si estás tratando de evadir la pregunta, te advierto que no va a funcionar —señaló Kyo.

—Estoy bien —respondió Iori, indiferente, mirando los bocadillos que estaban en el plato. Eran solamente cuatro canapés de salmón, servidos sobre pequeñas tostadas ovaladas.

Él no estaba hambriento, y había un apagado y palpitante dolor en su cabeza que le decía que si probaba un bocado muy probablemente iba a terminar sintiendo náuseas, pero aun así, simuló tomar uno de los bocadillos.

Kyo fue rápido al sujetarle la muñeca y detenerlo.

—Oye, si quieres comer, pide tu propio plato —señaló el castaño con tono molesto.

Iori se liberó, pero no hizo otro intento por robar la comida del joven. Había logrado su objetivo. Kyo había empezado a comer rápidamente y se había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando.

Satisfecho, Iori se centró en Kyo, intentando ignorar el dolor en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, el castaño se detuvo antes de tomar el último diminuto canapé. De mala gana, empujó el plato hacia Iori.

—Puedes comerte ése —gruñó Kyo.

—No quiero tus sobras —respondió Iori con desprecio, pese a que el gesto del joven lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Tú te lo pierdes —respondió Kyo sin inmutarse, y un segundo después el bocadillo había desaparecido.

Iori continuó observándolo, mientras Kyo miraba el plato vacío como si estuviera esperando que éste volviera a llenarse mágicamente.

Cuando Kyo se comportaba así, Iori comprendía por qué Kagura lo consideraba un irresponsable. Su actitud usual era despreocupada y en ocasiones desconsiderada. El joven parecía querer evitar las responsabilidades, mientras priorizaba tonterías como la comida. Sin embargo, los días pasados con Kyo le habían mostrado que, tras esa fachada, había alguien en quien se podía confiar plenamente.

Kyo había estado pendiente del horario de sus medicinas cada día, y se había encargado de hacerle comer debidamente, arrastrándolo a restaurantes o a la cafetería del hotel con la excusa de que era él quien desfallecía de hambre. A menudo, aquella consideración venía acompañada de una queja, como si ser responsable de su salud fuese una molestia, pero a pesar de eso, Kyo había continuado cuidando de él, incluso en esos últimos días en que Iori ya no necesitaba de su ayuda ni su supervisión.

El Kusanagi era considerado y, aunque a veces actuaba como si fuera un despistado, en realidad se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Días atrás, Kyo le había dicho «eres bueno ocultando el dolor», y Iori quería recuperar esa capacidad para ocultarle cosas. No quería que Kyo supiera sobre el permanente dolor en su pecho o sobre las molestias que aún causaba la lesión que tenía en la cabeza.

—Yagami, nos quedan casi tres horas de viaje. Si empiezas a sentirte mal, sólo dilo —habló Kyo de pronto, mirándolo con el semblante serio.

—Dije que estoy bien —replicó Iori, su voz áspera.

Kyo lo observó con sospecha, y Iori se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de algo.

Procurando calmarse y actuar con normalidad, Iori volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Estaban volando por encima de densas nubles blancas, y el cielo se extendía de un color celeste invariable hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Kyo suspiró y ya no insistió más.

Iori observó al castaño disimuladamente, por el rabillo del ojo. No entendía de dónde nacía ese deseo de aparentar estar bien delante de Kyo. El hecho de que el joven supiera que él estaba enfermo hasta el punto de toser sangre le humillaba. No quería que Kyo lo considerara débil.

Y ese deseo había estado ahí antes. Por eso le había ocultado a Kyo la extensión de aquella enfermedad. El castaño creía que él se había recuperado, pero Iori sospechaba que en realidad lo que había sucedido era que él había aprendido a disimular mejor.

* * *

El sonido de los motores del avión cambió de súbito. El monótono rumor se volvió más agudo, y la aeronave comenzó a describir un arco, descendiendo sobre una densa capa de nubes plomizas.

Iori abrió los ojos.

La cabina del jet estaba bañada en una luz grisácea, como la de una tarde de invierno. Kyo continuaba sentado frente a él, con un codo apoyado en la ventanilla, y su mejilla descansando contra su mano. Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en la nada, y su semblante era grave. Era la primera vez que Iori lo veía mostrar ese aire taciturno.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Kyo se animó de pronto al verlo despierto.

—Pronto aterrizaremos. ¿Pudiste dormir? —preguntó el joven.

Iori se sentó más erguido, notando algunos músculos agarrotados.

—Si todo sale bien, quizá mañana estemos en casa. Estoy impaciente por volver —continuó Kyo.

—¿Alguien espera por ti?

Iori habló sin pensar, quizá debido a que aún se sentía soñoliento. Kyo lo miró divertido.

—Nadie en particular —respondió.

Ése era un tema que tampoco habían tratado. Iori no había pensado hasta ese momento si Kyo tenía algún tipo de pareja o compañero en Japón. Simplemente había asumido que no, porque sentía que Kyo era suyo. Pero pensar así no tenía sentido, porque Kyo era suyo _ahora_ , mas no en el pasado. Ese joven tenía una vida, más allá de cuidar de él a tiempo completo en una habitación de hotel en una ciudad extranjera. Volver a Japón significaba que Kyo estaba regresando a la que era su vida. No estaría solamente dedicado a él. Debía tener parientes, conocidos, amistades...

Kyo se estiró en el asiento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No me agrada nada lo que vamos a hacer. Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras más tiempo para recuperarte —dijo el castaño, inclinándose hacia adelante. La mesilla había sido plegada, y no había ningún obstáculo entre ellos—. Escucha, si algo sucediera, si de pronto sientes que algo te está empujando a comportarte de un modo extraño, o a dejar de ser tú, céntrate en mi voz.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sólo haz lo que digo —insistió Kyo—. Si oyes voces en tu cabeza, o si alguien comienza a ofrecerte más poder o alguna tontería así, no les hagas caso.

—¿Eso crees que va a pasar?

—No sé qué va a pasar. Quizá terminemos este asunto en cuestión de segundos. O quizá las cosas se complicarán. Por eso digo que no me agrada.

—Quizá te preocupas innecesariamente —ofreció Iori.

Kyo suspiró. Ésa era una posibilidad, sí.

—Sólo quiero que todo esto acabe de una vez —murmuró.

* * *

Chizuru esperaba fuera del relativamente pequeño aeropuerto, junto a una van alquilada. No les dio tiempo de descansar ni de ir a refrescarse brevemente al hotel donde ella había reservado habitaciones para todos. Con voz severa, les indicó que habían perdido tiempo suficiente debido a la tormenta, y que se dirigirían a Aggtelek Karst de inmediato.

Kyo murmuró algo entre dientes pero subió a la van sin hacer problemas, ocupando uno de los asientos individuales. Iori lo imitó, y fue a sentarse en la última fila de asientos, junto a la ventana.

El cielo estaba encapotado y corría una intensa brisa tibia y húmeda que anunciaba más lluvia. Las carreteras y los campos que se extendían a ambos lados de la terminal estaban llenos de charcos de agua, pero el paisaje se veía nítido y los colores vibrantes, a pesar de que ya casi había oscurecido.

No se dirigieron la palabra durante el trayecto. Chizuru estaba sentada detrás del conductor, y a veces le hacía preguntas en inglés, pero las conversaciones eran breves. Por algunos minutos, tanto el conductor como su copiloto se entretuvieron observando a los extraños pasajeros que transportaban, en particular el pelirrojo. Hicieron comentarios en un idioma que sólo ellos entendían, e incluso rieron entre sí, pero no de un modo desagradable. Al cabo de un rato, perdieron el interés y se enfocaron en el camino y en el mapa del GPS que les indicaba qué ruta debían seguir.

El fragmento de Verse que Chizuru había encontrado estaba en medio de un campo abierto, entre colinas donde se alzaban formaciones rocosas. La violencia del impacto de aquel fragmento había dejado un cráter en la tierra. No había caminos en esa área, y la van recorrió varios kilómetros de terreno sin asfaltar, sacudiendo a sus ocupantes con su tembloroso vaivén.

Aquella zona estaba alejada de las formaciones que albergaban las famosas cuevas frecuentadas por los turistas, y no contaba con iluminación. La única luz provenía de los faros de la van.

—Detengan el vehículo a una distancia prudente, por favor —indicó Chizuru, inclinándose hacia el conductor. Una suave llovizna había comenzado a caer—. En lo posible, que el cráter quede iluminado.

—Trajimos linternas como nos pidió.

—Bien.

Kyo miró hacia Iori de soslayo, pero el pelirrojo estaba calmado, observando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

El vehículo se detuvo en medio de la oscuridad, a unos metros de un enorme hundimiento en el terreno. Kyo se sorprendió cuando Iori descendió antes que él.

—Oye... —protestó, pero Iori no lo estaba escuchando.

El pelirrojo caminó con pasos decididos hacia el borde del cráter, su espalda iluminada por los intensos faros de la camioneta. Su postura era completamente indiferente, sus manos estaban hundidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Kyo se apresuró a ir tras él, estremeciéndose al sentir las frías gotas de lluvia salpicando su rostro y su cuello.

—No seas imprudente, Yagami, maldición —gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Esto es Verse? —preguntó Iori, sin apartar su mirada de la tierra en el fondo del cráter.

Chizuru se aproximó, junto con los hombres que la acompañaban. Cada uno de ellos llevaba un reflector portátil, y se veían curiosos y también algo reticentes.

—Ahí —señaló Chizuru, para que dirigieran los haces de luz a un punto específico.

La iluminación concentrada e intensa reveló la figura de un hombre que se arrastraba fuera de la tierra con gran esfuerzo. Sólo la parte superior de su cuerpo era visible.

—Orochi... —murmuró Kyo, cerrando sus manos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo su fuego reaccionaba de inmediato y pedía salir para volver a quemar a ese dios.

Centímetro a centímetro, Orochi resurgía de la tierra. Su torso desnudo portaba la familiar marca negra, bifurcada en largas franjas similares a la lengua bífida de una serpiente. Su cabello blanco estaba desordenado y sucio, pero sus ojos resplandecían, como si estuvieran formados de pura energía.

Kyo no consiguió apartar la mirada. No había esperado volver ver ese rostro aborrecible, que le estaba recordando todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar años atrás. La constante amenaza, la responsabilidad de tener que salvar al mundo, el sentir que aquello era injusto, tanto para él, como para Yagami y Kagura...

—No ha recuperado su poder —estaba diciendo Chizuru—. Pareciera que aún le hace falta algún tipo de catalizador para restaurar su cuerpo plenamente...

—¿Qué diablos es eso...? —preguntó uno de los hombres, pero no recibió respuesta.

A pesar de su evidente inquietud, la curiosidad pudo más, y el hombre dio un paso hacia el cráter, mientras su compañero sacaba un celular y comenzaba a filmar.

—¿Qué clase de criatura es Verse que puede resucitar a Orochi...? —murmuró Kyo.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor deshacernos de él antes de que recupere sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué nos asegura que no volverá a aparecer en otro lugar del mundo, usando la energía de otro fragmento? —insistió el castaño con tono severo, sonando cada vez más molesto.

—De los que he podido ubicar, éste es el que emitía la mayor cantidad de energía. Los otros quizá no sean adecuados para canalizar el poder de un dios...

—¿«Quizá»? Maldición, esto jamás terminará —gruñó Kyo, y en seguida se volvió hacia Iori, para confirmar que él estuviera bien.

El pelirrojo le devolvió una mirada desaprensiva.

—Acabemos con esto —señaló Iori, y su fría voz calmada contrastó con el tono irritado de Kyo.

Fue Iori quien invocó primero a su poder, sin necesidad de pensarlo. Ahora que tenía al enemigo delante de él, su instinto se había hecho cargo, y sabía lo que debía hacer. Esa criatura de cabellos blancos debía ser detenida de inmediato, antes de que su forma original pudiera restaurarse. De alguna manera, Iori podía percibir el rencor de ese ser, y ese rencor estaba dirigido a Kyo, porque había sido el golpe de Kyo quien había derrotado a Orochi la vez anterior. El fuego de Kyo lo había quemado hasta no dejar ni un rastro de él.

Orochi quería matar al Kusanagi para hacerle pagar por esa afrenta. No había ningún otro pensamiento en su mente.

Iori procuró centrarse en reunir su poder púrpura en una mano, intentando ignorar el hecho de que podía percibir los pensamientos de ese ser como si fueran los suyos propios. Podía sentir el deseo de matar a Kyo... como si fuera él mismo quien lo deseara.

El brillo dorado de la energía de Kyo se encendió a su derecha, y el blanco purísimo del aura de Chizuru a su izquierda.

Aquel era un ritual sin palabras. No necesitaban de instrucciones. Sus energías resonaban una con la otra, y se entremezclaban sin que ellos tuvieran que intervenir conscientemente.

La criatura emitió un quejido agudo y Iori lo oyó resonar dolorosamente dentro de sí mismo.

«Yagami... Progenie de Orochi... Cumple tu destino...»

—Gh’...

La energía púrpura de Iori titiló hasta casi apagarse, pero no desapareció por completo. El joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desconcertado por la potencia de aquella voz que invadía su mente.

«Mata a Kusanagi...»

—¿Yagami? —Kyo había comprendido de inmediato que algo estaba sucediendo. Iori notó la mano del joven en su brazo, la preocupación que llenaba sus ojos castaños.

—Kyo... —murmuró Iori, intentando centrarse en él. La energía púrpura recuperó su intensidad. La criatura en el cráter emitió un grito furioso.

—No te desconcentres ahora, Yagami —dijo Kyo, con un tono burlón que no conseguía ocultar su inquietud.

—Habla por ti —masculló Iori. La mano de Kyo seguía cálida en su brazo, y Iori sintió una punzada de odio. Odiaba necesitar de la ayuda de ese joven, y odiaba aun más que Kyo pensara que él necesitaba de su respaldo para resistir.

«Eso es, odia... Odia a Kusanagi...»

Un quejido escapó de los labios de Iori.

—Sólo un poco más, Yagami —instó Kyo.

—Está perdiendo el control —intervino Chizuru.

Sus voces se oían lejanas, porque la invasora presencia de la criatura se superponía a los sonidos y también a los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

Iori cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando aclarar su mente, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, el mundo había adoptado un tinte rojizo, como si de pronto sus ojos estuvieran cubiertos por una película de sangre.

—Pero Yagami ha hecho suficiente, puedo acabar con esto —estaba diciendo Kyo.

La mano que sujetaba a Iori por el brazo lo dejó ir. Kyo dio un firme paso hacia el borde del cráter, con su energía dorada envolviéndolo por completo, tan intensa que la noche se tornó en día por unos segundos. Iori notó que la calidez de aquella aura era como los rayos del sol en un día de verano. Agradable en un primer momento, pero agobiante al siguiente, a tal punto que era necesario buscar cobijo en la sombra.

«¡Mata a Kusanagi...!»

Kyo estaba de espaldas a él, enfocado en su tarea y completamente expuesto. El mundo se había tornado en una mezcla de rojo y dorado, y Iori sintió el impulso de atacar a Kyo por detrás, atravesar su torso con su mano desnuda y hacerlo arder desde su interior.

—¡No, Yagami! —Chizuru lo tomó por el brazo. El contacto de su mano envió una descarga dolorosa por todo el cuerpo de Iori, y el pelirrojo se deshizo de ella con un empellón que casi la hizo caer al suelo. Uno de los hombres que los acompañaban corrió a ayudar a la joven, mientras el otro sujetaba a Iori bruscamente.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —preguntó el hombre, pero calló abruptamente al ver el brillo rojo que se había encendido en los irises de Iori.

Una llamarada anaranjada barrió la superficie del cráter. Un grito de dolor y rabia se elevó hacia el cielo cuando Orochi fue alcanzado por aquellas flamas purificadoras. Iori sintió que el dolor pasaba sobre él y se aferraba a su consciencia, a través del lazo que lo unía a ese dios detestable. A pesar de las advertencias de Kyo, Iori no estuvo preparado para la irrupción violenta que le arrebató el control sobre sus actos.

—Kyo... —llamó, sabiendo que si se centraba en el joven sabría diferenciar sus pensamientos de los del dios—. ¡Kyo! —llamó con más desesperación, mientras el paisaje se tornaba oscuro y la presencia de Kyo era devorada por la niebla rojiza que marcaba el comienzo del Disturbio de la Sangre.

* * *

Kyo doblegó a sus flamas y las hizo apagarse lentamente.

La noche se hizo aun más oscura, y el joven necesitó de algunos segundos para recuperarse. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración estaba agitada y su frente perlada de sudor, pero ya no quedaban rastros de Orochi ni del fragmento de energía del cual había intentado resurgir. La única huella dejada por el dios era la tierra removida en el fondo del cráter.

Despacio, Kyo salió del estado en el que caía al canalizar el poder de la reliquia Kusanagi y la sangre de sus antepasados. Aquello era un trance en que por un momento él dejaba de existir, y la razón por la que él, y no otro, portaba la espada sagrada de su familia. Nadie más podía dominar ese poder. Cualquier otra persona habría acabado siendo consumida por la energía de la reliquia sagrada.

Kyo regresó al presente con un sobresalto. Notó la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, la brisa fría que corría en el valle.

Había voces detrás de él, un familiar gruñido que no había querido volver a oír.

Kyo se volvió bruscamente y se quedó de una pieza al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Uno de los hombres que los habían llevado hasta ahí yacía en el suelo sin vida, desangrado con el vientre completamente desgarrado. Su compañero subía en ese momento a la camioneta y ponía la marcha en reversa, para alejarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Chizuru estaba a unos pasos, su dura mirada fija en Yagami, que avanzaba tambaleante hacia ella con la espalda encorvada, sus manos goteando sangre, y sus brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo en una postura completamente extraña, pero que Kyo conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Yagami! —llamó Kyo.

Iori se detuvo al oírlo y se volvió hacia él abruptamente. Kyo sintió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos rojos encendidos con un brillo inhumano, su mirada desenfocada, la mueca en sus labios que era como una sonrisa desquiciada.

—Kyo... —Iori dio unos pasos inestables hacia él y Kyo se puso en guardia. El pelirrojo caminaba con esfuerzo, pero podría lanzarse a atacarlo en cualquier momento, con sus reflejos y movimientos aumentados por el despertar de su sangre Orochi.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Kyo para sí. Había acabado con Orochi una vez más, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. En esos breves minutos, el dios había conseguido provocar el Disturbio en Iori. Y ahora el Disturbio perduraba, a pesar de que Orochi había vuelto a la nada.

—¡Kusanagi, de prisa! —intervino Chizuru con voz clara e imperativa—. ¡Acaba con esto antes que...!

Kyo sabía que Chizuru tenía razón y que lo mejor era dejar a Yagami inconsciente antes de que éste atacara, pero la voz de la mujer le hizo sentir una oleada de rabia. Iori seguía avanzando hacia él con una lentitud amenazante. Solamente un par de pasos los separaban.

—Yagami, resístete —pidió Kyo, encendiendo una flama anaranjada a modo de advertencia—. Dijiste que no ibas a permitir esto. Cumple tu palabra.

—¡Kusanagi, ¿qué haces?! —insistió Chizuru.

Iori estaba frente a Kyo, su consciencia perdida en el Disturbio. El estertor en que se había convertido su respiración se aceleró.

—No está atacando —murmuró Kyo, sin apartar su mirada del rostro del pelirrojo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Yagami no está atacando! —exclamó Kyo, para que Chizuru callara de una vez.

Kyo se quedó completamente quieto cuando Iori se detuvo. El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia él, con la mirada desenfocada, como si no lo estuviera viendo realmente, y respiró profundamente, cerca de su cuello, como un depredador haría con una presa antes de clavarle los colmillos.

Kyo cerró los ojos, odiando aquella situación. El fuego aún ardía alrededor de su mano. Sabía que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para atacar, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería tener que usar su fuego en Iori.

—K... yo... —murmuró Iori cerca de su oído, sin poder decir nada más, porque cualquier otra palabra quedaba olvidada bajo los efectos del Disturbio. La entonación hizo que Kyo sintiera un escalofrío. Iori sonaba confundido... Perdido...

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Yagami —susurró Kyo, inmóvil, dejando que su fuego se apagara, porque Yagami seguía sin atacarlo—. Ahora sólo tienes que despertar.

La llovizna continuaba, y por un momento sólo se oyó la respiración angustiosa de Iori y las gotas de agua que caían sobre ellos. Kyo no se atrevió a tocarlo. Esperó sin moverse, y no alcanzó a apartarse cuando de súbito las manos de Iori se cerraron alrededor de su cuello.

Kyo sintió la fuerza agobiante, el crujido que provocaron los dedos de Iori al aumentar la presión, pero antes de que su mente pudiera siquiera registrar el dolor, Iori lo había soltado dándole un empujón hacia atrás, y había comenzado a alejarse de él a tropezones, caminando a ciegas por sobre la hierba húmeda.

No llegó lejos. Iori se detuvo de pronto, y su cuerpo fue sacudido por un espasmo que le cortó la respiración. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano al pecho con un gemido entrecortado, y luego un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios. Aquel sonido no era humano. A Kyo le hizo pensar en el gemido de una bestia herida.

—Yagami... —dijo Kyo, su voz áspera debido a su garganta adolorida.

Iori dio un tembloroso paso más para alejarse de él, y luego sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba mojada, con la espalda arqueada y encogido sobre sí mismo, aún sujetándose el pecho.

Los quejidos se intensificaron hasta convertirse en un largo grito que resonó en las formaciones rocosas del valle.

Kyo olvidó su prudencia y se arrodilló a su lado, tomándolo por un hombro, tal como había hecho cuando Iori había sufrido un ataque de tos en la habitación.

Yagami estaba cabizbajo y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Respiraba por entre sus labios y un hilo de sangre caía por su barbilla.

Pero, a diferencia de aquella vez en el hotel, Iori no estaba consciente. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos pero perdidos en la nada, y no parecía que estuviera escuchando la voz de Kyo, ni sintiendo el contacto de su mano.

Otro gritó de dolor escapó del pelirrojo, pero quedó interrumpido cuando su cuerpo dio un arcada. Un chorro de sangre roja brotó de sus labios y salpicó la hierba, mezclándose con los charcos de lodo y lluvia.

—Maldita sea... —siseó Kyo, sintiéndose impotente. Había visto a Iori experimentar esos ataques antes, pero siempre había tenido la seguridad de que Iori podría resistirlos, gracias a su férrea voluntad. Sin embargo, ahora, podía ver que Iori estaba sufriendo, porque el pelirrojo no podía recordar. Ésa era la primera vez que pasaba por el Disturbio de la Sangre, y Kyo no podía ni comenzar a imaginar qué era lo que estaba pensando, o cuánto dolor estaba sintiendo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Iori intentó apartarse y volver a levantarse, con la mirada dirigida hacia el lado opuesto de donde Kyo se encontraba, como si hubiera un lugar específico al cual quisiera llegar en la oscura lejanía.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondió, y sus piernas se doblaron bajo él y volvió a caer. Iori quedó tendido de lado en la hierba, su rostro lleno de incomprensión.

Odiando verlo así, Kyo se inclinó sobre él. No quería usar su fuego, pero tal vez su energía podría ayudar a aliviar a Yagami. Sin pensar en el peligro, puso su mano sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Iori lo sujetó de inmediato y forcejeó y retorció su muñeca como si quisiera romperla, clavándole las uñas profundamente en la piel, pero Kyo no cejó. Permitió que su energía dorada fuera hacia el joven, lenta y controlada, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera suficiente.

Iori dejó de debatirse al sentir el cálido contacto de la energía. Entrecortados sonidos inarticulados se mezclaron con su respiración trabajosa, pero éstos no reflejaron ningún alivio. Aquellos eran los sonidos angustiados de un animal herido, que no podía diferenciar una amenaza de un intento de ayuda.

Aun así, Kyo continuó compartiendo su energía. Posó su otra mano entre los cabellos rojos de Iori, que estaban empapados por el sudor y la lluvia. Kyo se dio cuenta de que la lluvia también lo había calado por completo, porque la llovizna se había convertido en el inicio de una tormenta.

Tanto Iori como él estaban temblando, y Chizuru tiritaba de pie a su lado, abrazándose a sí misma.

No había rastros de la camioneta ni del hombre que los había abandonado. La oscuridad que los rodeaba era apenas rota por el par de linternas que yacían a unos metros, cerca del cráter, y la luz proveniente de la energía de Kyo.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar —dijo Kyo, inclinándose más hacia Yagami, como buscando protegerlo de la lluvia con su cuerpo.

—¿A dónde? En el estado en que se encuentra, es mejor que se quede aquí, donde no pueda matar a nadie más —dijo Chizuru con voz cortante.

—Te dije que era muy pronto para pedirle que hiciera esto —gruñó Kyo entre dientes.

—Yagami cumplió su tarea, es lo único que importa —decretó Chizuru.

—Es todo lo que te importa a _ti_ —corrigió Kyo sonando resentido.

Chizuru no respondió, porque no quería iniciar una discusión con Kyo cuando tenían preocupaciones más apremiantes. Debían encontrar la manera de volver al pueblo cercano, y también debían ocuparse del cadáver del hombre que Iori había matado. Su compañero había sido testigo del acto, y si iba a la policía, ellos tres iban a estar en graves problemas.

—Parece que mi energía lo calma, pero aún no está consciente —murmuró Kyo entonces, su mirada fija en Iori, que continuaba quieto en el suelo, respirando trabajosamente por entre sus labios manchados de rojo.

—Bien, si puedes mantenerlo bajo control las cosas serán más fáciles —dijo Chizuru—. Veré si puedo contactar con alguien para poder irnos de aquí.

La sacerdotisa sacó un celular de su bolsillo, y sus esfuerzos para que no se mojara con la lluvia fueron inútiles. De todos modos, usar el teléfono no servía de nada. No había recepción en esa zona.

Kyo continuó inclinado sobre Iori, manteniendo una mano sobre su cabello mojado, esperando que el contacto lo reconfortara. Iori estaba con la mirada fija en un punto perdido y no parpadeaba ni siquiera cuando las gotas de la lluvia caían dentro de sus ojos.

—Yagami, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó Kyo, odiando ver a Iori así—. Dijiste que no permitirías que esto pasara —reprochó.

Pero... ¿era eso lo que Iori había dicho?

Kyo probó traer a Iori más hacia sí, hasta que el pelirrojo apoyó la cabeza en su regazo en vez de en la hierba empozada. Iori aún mantenía una mano en su pecho, cerrada en la tela de su gabardina.

Kyo hizo memoria... Iori había dicho que no permitiría que Verse volviera a hacerle daño. Y había asegurado que Kyo no necesitaría usar su fuego en él. «No te daré una razón». Ésas habían sido sus palabras.

Y Iori había cumplido. Kyo estaba ileso, porque Iori no había atacado. Al contrario, parecía que había intentado alejarse de él, como si pese al Disturbio aún recordara que no quería lastimarlo.

Kyo cerró los ojos, mientras la lluvia caía con más fuerza sobre ellos.

La voluntad de Iori siempre le había asombrado, y ahora podía ver que el pelirrojo no la había perdido junto con sus recuerdos. Había conseguido controlarse y protegerlo, aunque estuviese atrapado en esa posesión que no recordaba cómo romper.

—Kusanagi, mira —dijo Chizuru, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Las luces de un vehículo se habían encendido a cierta distancia y se acercaban despacio. Enceguecido, Kyo entrecerró los ojos pero no pudo reconocer de quién se trataba.

—¿Ese hombre ha regresado? —preguntó.

Chizuru forzaba la vista también, contra la oscuridad y la lluvia que azotaba.

—No, es otro vehículo... —dijo.

—Como sea, al menos es alguien —gruñó Kyo, e inconscientemente puso una mano en el hombro de Iori, por si la cercanía del vehículo lo alteraba.

Una camioneta todoterreno negra se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos. La luz de los faros delanteros les daba de lleno y tardaron en reconocer a la figura que bajó del asiento del copiloto.

—Parece que necesitan una mano. —La voz familiar y casi risueña de Billy Kane llegó clara a través de la lluvia. Detrás de él, un conductor vestido de traje oscuro se acercó veloz para cubrirlo con un enorme paraguas negro.

El joven rubio no dio señales de haber notado la presencia de su subordinado. Esa noche llevaba la cabeza descubierta, y su pañuelo estaba atado en su muñeca izquierda. En su mano derecha empuñaba un largo báculo de madera roja.

Los ojos celestes de Billy escrutaron el paisaje y se detuvieron en el cadáver que yacía a unos metros. Miró a Chizuru con aire indolente, y luego observó a Kyo, que seguía arrodillado en la hierba, con Iori apoyado en su regazo.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —exigió saber Kyo.

—Te lo dije, tengo negocios pendientes con Yagami. Y esto no es nada convenient... —Con un sobresalto, Billy notó la expresión demudada del rostro de Iori, un claro signo de que estaba sufriendo del Disturbio de la Sangre y, por reflejo, retrocedió un paso.

Kyo sintió ganas de dejar escapar una risa amarga al ver la reacción de Billy. Era entendible que mostrara temor al ver a Iori así. Todos sabían de lo que Iori era capaz durante el Disturbio, y Billy más que nadie, porque, muchos años atrás, había sufrido en carne propia la violencia del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Billy al cabo de unos segundos, al ver que Iori no reaccionaba de forma descontrolada.

—Eso no te atañe —respondió Chizuru, con el mismo recelo que Kyo mostraba hacia Billy.

—Lo hace, desde el momento en que pensaba ofrecerles transporte. Pero no parece muy seguro estar todos en un vehículo con él así.

Billy acercó la punta de su bo para tocar a Yagami en el hombro, pero Kyo intervino y apartó el arma con un ademán brusco.

—¿Por qué habríamos de aceptar tu ayuda? —gruñó el castaño.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Billy.

—La gente de tu calaña no es de confiar —respondió Chizuru con voz fría—. Y menos sabiendo para quién trabajas.

Billy no pareció afectado por las duras palabras de la joven. Se encogió de hombros con aire indiferente.

—Puedo dejarlos aquí hasta que alguien los encuentre, supongo. Será interesante ver cómo explicarán eso. —El rubio señaló hacia el cadáver—. Pero no me conviene que acaben en la cárcel, porque mi jefe está interesado en hablar con Yagami.

—Yagami no tiene nada que hablar contigo —repuso Kyo.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo. Pero mi jefe insistió. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —sonrió Billy con voz ligera—. No intentaremos nada, si eso es lo que les preocupa.

—Kusanagi... —murmuró Chizuru.

Kyo frunció el ceño.

—Oye, no estarás considerando...

Chizuru no dijo nada, pero parecía decir «no queda otra alternativa» con la mirada.

Billy rió para sí.

—Desconfiar es algo sensato de tu parte, Kusanagi. Si te tranquiliza, puedes pensar que quien está corriendo un riesgo al estar cerca de este bastardo soy yo. —La punta del báculo rojo volvió a señalar a Iori.

—Si tú o tu jefe intentan algo... —advirtió Chizuru.

Billy alzó una mano haciendo un ademán de inocencia.

La joven lo miró con dureza un momento más y luego se volvió hacia Kyo.

—Kusanagi, ¿crees que podrás controlar a Yagami durante el trayecto?

Kyo asintió. No le gustaba en nada aceptar la ayuda de Billy Kane, pero era la mejor opción que tenían en ese momento.

—Bien —dijo Billy al ver que estaban de acuerdo. En seguida, el joven se volvió hacia el conductor—. Haz las coordinaciones para que alguien venga a ocuparse del cadáver —ordenó.

—¿Qué van a hacer con él? —intervino Chizuru.

—Evitar que cause problemas —respondió Billy—. El que ustedes acaben en una prisión húngara no es parte de nuestras intenciones.

El conductor de la camioneta había sacado una radio de largo alcance de su bolsillo y daba órdenes en inglés.

—Suban al vehículo —indicó Billy, y se hizo a un lado, dejando un amplio espacio entre él y Yagami.

Kyo se levantó y alzó a Iori con él. Un brazo del pelirrojo estaba tras sus hombros, y Iori se tuvo en pie a duras penas. Su cabeza colgaba hacia adelante, y sus mechones escarlata le ocultaban el rostro por completo.

El castaño probó dar un paso, sin interrumpir la energía dorada que fluía hacia Iori. Con dificultad, arrastrando los pies con una marcada lentitud, Iori se dejó guiar.


	11. Villa

—No puedo creer que realmente cumplieras tu palabra —se mofó Kyo, avanzando con dificultad hacia la cama de la habitación. Tenía un brazo de Iori tras sus hombros, y todo el peso del joven estaba apoyado en él—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a recriminarme el haber tenido tan poca fe en ti? —continuó Kyo con una sonrisa burlona, mirando a Iori de soslayo.

El pelirrojo tenía la cabeza caída hacia adelante y los largos mechones de cabello escarlata ocultaban su expresión. Sólo sus labios entreabiertos eran visibles. Un delgado hilo de sangre roja manchaba su barbilla.

—Ahora todo lo que debes hacer es volver en ti. Lo peor ya pasó —indicó Kyo.

El castaño dio un paso más hacia la cama para depositar a Iori ahí, pero el pelirrojo se movió de súbito, dándole un empellón y apartándose de él.

—¡Yagami...! —exclamó Kyo al ver a Iori perder pie y caer sobre el suelo de terracota de la habitación.

Lentamente, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo mover sus extremidades, Iori se levantó hasta quedar con la espada apoyada contra uno de los muros de estuco blanco. El brillo rojizo de sus ojos no se había apagado, y su mirada estaba baja y perdida. Su respiración continuaba siendo pausada y laboriosa, pero algo había cambiado. El sonido áspero que raspaba su garganta ya no se asemejaba al gemido de un animal herido. La confusión del pelirrojo había desaparecido. Ahora su respiración era un jadeo molesto, que sonaba amenazador.

Kyo lo observó y se arrodilló despacio en el suelo, manteniendo su distancia. Había estado en esa situación antes y sabía cómo manejarla. De hecho, se sentía más familiarizado con ese Yagami amenazante que con el Yagami confundido de minutos atrás.

—¿Ya no me necesitas? —preguntó Kyo en una suave broma, mostrándole su mano al pelirrojo y la energía dorada que rodeaba sus dedos.

Durante el trayecto a ese lugar, Kyo no había dejado de compartir su energía con Yagami, y el viaje en la camioneta había transcurrido sin contratiempos. Su energía había mantenido a Iori en relativa calma. Era imposible saber qué habría pasado si Iori hubiese enloquecido dentro de aquel estrecho vehículo.

El conductor había llevado un arma semiautomática al alcance de su mano durante todo el camino. Billy Kane había tenido su sansetsukon fuertemente sujeto en un puño, y los había mirado continuamente por el espejo retrovisor. Chizuru había estado silenciosa y tensa, lista para actuar en caso sucediera algo.

Kyo no había tardado en darse cuenta de que el conductor los llevaba por un camino desconocido, y no en dirección al hotel donde Chizuru había conseguido habitaciones para ellos. La sacerdotisa había exigido saber a dónde se dirigían, y Billy Kane había respondido que su organización poseía una villa privada no lejos de ahí.

Chizuru había intentado oponerse, pero Kyo se había mostrado de acuerdo con la idea. «¿Crees que sería prudente regresar a un hotel con Yagami en este estado?», había preguntado Kyo, y la sacerdotisa había callado.

Era por eso que ahora él y Iori se encontraban en esa habitación, en la zona más apartada de la villa privada que Billy había mencionado.

Para llegar ahí, Kyo había cruzado diversos patios y terrazas, de similares paredes blancas y suelos de baldosas rojizas. Los distintos sectores de aquella propiedad estaban demarcados por tapias de poca altura, y en la distancia Kyo alcanzó a distinguir a algunos vigilantes vestidos de negro que hacían sus rondas.

Chizuru había permanecido con Billy, y el joven rubio no había ocultado su alivio por estar lejos de Iori.

—Quién hubiera pensado que acabaríamos en una villa vacacional en Hungría —dijo Kyo en voz baja, sin apartar su mirada de Iori y del brillo carmesí aún encendido en sus irises, que parecían haberse enfocado en la energía dorada que él estaba ofreciendo—. Date prisa en despertar para poder volver a casa. Hay algo en la decoración de este lugar que no va con nosotros.

Kyo rio para sí y su risa sonó extraña, acompañada sólo por la respiración de Iori. Con aire calculadamente indolente, Kyo miró los tapices de flores bordadas en intensos rojos, verdes y fucsias que colgaban de las paredes. El colorido cobertor de la cama ostentaba un bordado similar, y las alfombras que cubrían parte del suelo usaban un patrón a juego.

Ambos desentonaban con aquellos alegres colores. El decorado conseguía que Kyo se sintiera atrapado en una situación absurda y surreal.

—¿No te parece? —preguntó Kyo, sin apartarse y sin bajar su mano, porque comenzaba a estar seguro de que Iori estaba observando fijamente su energía—. ¿Qué? ¿Entonces sí quieres un poco más?

Kyo pronunció las palabras con una voz que era en parte desdeñosa y en parte complacida. No había dejado de hablarle a Yagami, e iba a continuar haciéndolo porque así el pelirrojo podría centrarse en su voz y no acabar perdido en algún rincón oscuro de su mente debido al Disturbio.

Durante el viaje en la camioneta, Kyo había llamado el nombre de Iori incesantemente, pero no había conseguido hacerlo reaccionar. Ahora usaba un tono conversacional, y podía ver que poco a poco Iori estaba enfocándose en él.

—Si no respondes, no puedo saber lo que quieres —señaló Kyo con tono provocador, y, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, simuló apartar su mano.

El movimiento de Iori fue súbito y tan rápido que Kyo casi no alcanzó a verlo. El castaño podría haberlo evitado de todos modos, pero optó por permitir que Iori le sujetara la mano dolorosamente y que tirara de él con brusquedad.

Kyo quedó arrodillado delante de Iori, su mano libre apoyada en el suelo entre las piernas del joven para no caer encima de él. El pelirrojo acercó la mano atrapada de Kyo hacia sus labios, retorciéndola cruelmente para dejar la muñeca expuesta, donde el fluir de la energía dorada del joven palpitaba al ritmo de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Por un breve instante, Kyo presintió que Iori lo iba a morder. Lo vio entreabrir los labios, alcanzó a ver sus dientes teñidos de sangre.

El roce de los labios de Iori contra su piel fue tibio y húmedo debido a la sangre que los manchaba. El aliento del pelirrojo, caliente y áspero, le provocó un estremecimiento.

—Kyo... —murmuró Iori.

—¿Ya despertaste? —preguntó Kyo en voz baja, sin moverse. Iori había cerrado los ojos, y era imposible decir si estaba consciente.

La presión en su mano se intensificó. Iori mantuvo el rostro inclinado, como si disfrutara de un aroma agradable en la piel de su muñeca, pero Kyo notó que no se trataba de eso. Iori estaba con los párpados bajos, concentrado en percibir el etéreo roce de su energía dorada cerca de sus labios y sus mejillas.

—¿Yagami? ¿Estás despierto? —murmuró Kyo después de varios segundos de inmovilidad.

Iori entreabrió los ojos con suma lentitud. Tras una pausa, alzó la mirada hacia él. Su semblante se veía cansado, pero su irises estaban despejados y centrados en la realidad.

—Ya era hora —dijo Kyo, ocultando el inmenso alivio que lo embargó—. Vaya que te tardaste.

Iori no dejó ir su mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —continuó Kyo—. Te ofrecería algo de beber, pero acabamos de llegar a este lugar y creo que nuestros anfitriones no son exactamente lo que llamaríamos considerados. Aunque quizá pueda conseguir...

—Ya puedes dejar de hablar —interrumpió Iori—. Tu voz me hace doler la cabeza.

Kyo se quedó de una pieza y luego rio.

—Eres un... —gruñó, sin encontrar el insulto adecuado—. Me debes otra, Yagami.

Iori respondió con un gruñido bajo también.

—¿Te puedes levantar? Estarás más cómodo en la cama —dijo Kyo, e hizo una ligera presión en la mano de Iori, que aún lo sujetaba.

Iori asintió. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, y Kyo se acercó para sostenerlo, pero el pelirrojo lo apartó con un leve empujón, dejando ir su mano por fin.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó Iori sin mirarlo, cruzando fatigosamente el espacio que lo separaba de la cama.

Kyo fingió sorprenderse con la pregunta.

—Claro que estoy bien.

Iori no respondió. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la orilla de la cama y se pasó una mano por los labios, llevándose el hilo de sangre que manchaba su barbilla. Por unos segundos, observó la mancha roja que permaneció en su piel y que se mezclaba con los rastros de sangre seca que había en sus dedos y bajo sus uñas.

Kyo suspiró.

—Cumpliste tu palabra. A pesar de todo, no fue necesario que usara mi fuego en ti.

Iori asintió aún observando la sangre.

—Pudiste controlar el Disturbio, pero reaccionar te tomó un largo tiempo. Más de lo habitual —siguió Kyo, quedándose de pie delante del pelirrojo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió...?

Iori entrecerró los ojos, su mirada desenfocándose.

—No hay nada que recordar. La voz de esa criatura me ordenó matarte —dijo Iori, dejando escapar una risa amarga—. Luego... nada. Salvo oscuridad, y...

Iori no terminó la frase.

—¿Mi energía?

—Tu voz irritante.

—Si estás de humor para bromear, debes estar sintiéndote mucho mejor —señaló Kyo con simulado enfado.

Iori bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, perdido en pensamientos que no estaba compartiendo con el Kusanagi.

—Te dejaré descansar, parece que lo necesitas —dijo Kyo tras un instante—. Veré si puedo conseguir algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte.

Kyo hizo un gesto hacia la indumentaria del pelirrojo. Por primera vez, Iori notó la sangre que manchaba el pecho de su camisa y las mangas de su gabardina. Su ropa estaba empapada debido a la lluvia.

Después de unos segundos, como si una niebla terminara de disiparse dentro de su mente, Iori pasó la vista por la habitación y la discordante y colorida decoración.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—Lejos del hotel que reservó Kagura —suspiró Kyo—. Es algún tipo de propiedad privada. Billy nos trajo. —Kyo percibió la incomprensión de Iori y continuó—: Ese sujeto te ha estado siguiendo y al parecer continuará haciéndolo hasta que accedas a hacer algo para él. Por esta vez, fue una suerte. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos habría tomado regresar caminando desde el cráter.

—¿Qué sucedió con el otro vehículo?

—El conductor huyó. Lo que vio en Aggtelek fue demasiado para él. —Kyo hizo una pausa y miró hacia la ventana de doble batiente de aquella habitación. Las cortinas de tul permitían ver la terraza, iluminada por un quinqué instalado en el muro exterior. El castaño se preguntó si debía contarle a Iori los detalles sobre lo que había sucedido, y decidió que eso podía esperar. No había ninguna necesidad de informarle que uno de los guías había encontrado la muerte en sus manos—. Podemos hablar después.

Iori respondió con un asentimiento y Kyo se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando su mano tocó el picaporte.

—¿Vas a estar bien si te dejo solo? —preguntó, medio en burla, medio en serio.

Como respuesta, Iori se acostó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Kyo suspiró para sus adentros. La amnesia no había hecho que Iori cambiara del todo su forma de ser. El pelirrojo continuaba siendo reservado, y Kyo podía ver que Iori le estaba ocultando algo, pero de nada iba a servir intentar sonsacárselo por la fuerza. Y, además, Kyo también había omitido cierta información... Tal vez simplemente no era el momento adecuado para hablar.

—Vuelvo en seguida —murmuró Kyo, haciendo su preocupación a un lado.

Afuera, la noche estaba fría y una llovizna caía silenciosa sobre las diversas construcciones que componían aquella propiedad. Sólo la edificación principal tenía dos plantas. El resto de pabellones y habitaciones eran de sólo un piso, y se encontraban deshabitados. A través de las ventanas, Kyo reconoció almacenes y despensas, que en su mayoría contenían muebles apilados.

No le fue difícil concluir que aquel lugar no era utilizado como vivienda. Alguna vez había sido una villa vacacional, pero ahora parecía una base de operaciones, o un punto de encuentro para realizar reuniones ilícitas. Quizá los baúles que veía amontonados en algunas de las habitaciones en desuso estaban llenos de armas o drogas...

Kyo dejó de husmear tan abiertamente cuando notó que algunos de los vigilantes lo observaban desde la distancia. Contó tres hombres haciendo rondas entre las terrazas, dos más apostados en el muro exterior, uno vigilando la entrada del edificio principal. Todos estaban vestidos de traje negro y corbata, y el contorno de una pistola era evidente bajo sus ropas.

Sin embargo, ninguno de aquellos hombres intentó detenerlo ni le dirigió la palabra. El que vigilaba la entrada a la casa enderezó más la espalda al verlo acercarse y abrió la puerta para él.

Kyo entró sin decir nada, suponiendo que encontraría a Chizuru y Billy ahí, en la sala más iluminada de toda la propiedad. No se equivocó, pero se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse no en una sala, sino en una cocina.

Chizuru estaba sentada a la cabecera de una gastada mesa de madera blanca, y se llevaba una pequeña taza de café humeante a los labios. Tenía una gruesa manta desteñida sobre los hombros.

En la mesa, alguien había apilado una manta similar y algunas ásperas toallas.

La sacerdotisa no se encontraba sola. Otro hombre vestido de negro hacía guardia en la puerta interior de la cocina, y Billy Kane estaba de pie cerca de la joven, apoyado contra una de las mesadas, con los brazos cruzados y su bo junto a él.

—¿Cómo está Yagami, Kusanagi? —preguntó Chizuru al verlo entrar.

—Ha reaccionado. Lo dejé para que descansara —dijo Kyo, mirando en derredor. Tal vez se había equivocado al concluir que nadie vivía en ese lugar. La cocina ofrecía un ambiente casero y estaba bien abastecida. Había vegetales frescos en una canastilla, comida envasada en los reposteros—. Un poco de ropa seca nos vendría bien.

—Está en camino —informó Billy, mirando a Kyo con aire burlón—. Puedes usar esas toallas mientras tanto. —Billy hizo una pausa y notó el interés de Kyo en las provisiones—. Sí, también hay comida, ¿estás hambriento? —La pregunta fue hecha con el tono de quien ofrece un soborno.

Kyo observó la tetera aún humeante que estaba sobre la cocina. Él no quería nada, pero de seguro Iori debía estar sediento después de ese ataque...

—Toma lo que necesites —indicó Billy haciendo un gesto hacia los estantes.

Kyo pasó algunos minutos buscando filtrantes de té y alguna taza donde llevarle una bebida caliente a Yagami. Billy y el guardia no colaboraron y se limitaron a observarlo ir y venir. Chizuru continuó dando cortos sorbos a su café, y fue la actitud de la joven la que hizo que Kyo decidiera no mostrarse agresivo con sus anfitriones. A diferencia de lo que había esperado, la atmósfera en esa villa no era una de amenaza.

—Es buen momento para que expliques qué estás tramando —dijo Kyo, mirando a Billy a los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije. Sólo me interesa Yagami. Si tienen prisa por ir a algún lugar, no es necesario que ustedes dos permanezcan aquí.

—Es el poder de Orochi lo que te interesa, ¿no es así? —intervino Chizuru con voz severa y desaprobadora—. Tu jefe ha mostrado un interés en ese poder desde hace mucho, ¿y qué mejor oportunidad para intentar obtenerlo ahora que Yagami está sufriendo de amnesia? Ese poder no es para tomarlo a la ligera. Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que implica.

—Más razón para querer estudiarlo, ¿no? —respondió Billy con una sonrisa indiferente.

—¡Entonces eso es lo que buscas! —increpó Chizuru.

—No he dicho eso —corrigió Billy encogiéndose de hombros—. Mis órdenes no incluían detalles.

—No tienes que decirlo, es obvio —señaló Kyo, observando tanto a Chizuru como a Billy—. Y creo que te equivocas, Kagura, Billy y sus hombres saben bien con lo que están lidiando. Una paliza de Yagami no es fácil de olvidar sin importar cuántos años hayan pasado, ¿eh? —Kyo le dedicó una sonrisa presumida al rubio, quien frunció el ceño viéndose irritado—. Es por eso que hay guardias armados vigilando cerca de la habitación. Saben de lo que Yagami es capaz cuando está sufriendo del Disturbio.

—Bien, chico listo, parece que no necesitas de explicaciones después de todo —gruñó Billy.

Kyo ignoró el comentario y tomó la taza de té que había preparado, y también algunas de las toallas que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Pero no estás tomando en cuenta que no sólo tendrán que vérselas con Yagami —señaló el castaño, dirigiéndose a la puerta con aire indolente—. Unos hombres armados no son nada contra el fuego de los Kusanagi.

Kyo no esperó una respuesta. Salió al frío del exterior y a la suave llovizna. Aquella situación era inesperada, pero no se encontraban a merced de un enemigo. Alguien con peores intenciones habría secuestrado a Yagami sin perder tiempo intentando hablarle.

Y él no iba a poder impedir que Billy o sus hombres insistieran en abordar a Iori en el futuro. Tal vez lo más sensato era permitir que Billy dijera lo que tuviera que decir, mientras él y Kagura estaban presentes.

Conociendo a Yagami, independientemente de lo que Billy ofreciera, era más que seguro que el pelirrojo se negaría. Y luego… ¿Billy intentaría convencerlo por la fuerza?

Sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, Kyo abrió la puerta de la habitación y sus pensamientos de segundos atrás quedaron por completo olvidados. La cama estaba vacía, y había una mancha de sangre sobre el cobertor y las almohadas.

Dejando las toallas y la taza precipitadamente sobre la mesilla junto a la ventana, Kyo se apresuró a encender las luces y casi corrió hacia el fondo del cuarto, donde una estrecha puerta llevaba a un igualmente estrecho baño. En el camino, vio la gabardina de Iori en el suelo, y gotas de sangre apenas visibles sobre las baldosas rojizas.

—¡Yagami!

Kyo empujó la puerta del baño y se detuvo en seco. Iori estaba de pie, encorvado sobre el lavatorio salpicado de sangre, cubriéndose los labios con una mano.

Iori tosió una vez y más gotas cayeron por entre sus dedos.

—Sal —masculló el pelirrojo con rabia contenida, sin volverse hacia Kyo.

Kyo no se movió. Alzó una mano para tocar a Iori, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas y que Iori lo rechazaría.

El pelirrojo intentó decir algo más, pero un ataque de tosidos lo interrumpió. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió, y la sangre volvió a salpicar su mano. Kyo sólo pudo observar impotente, odiando que aquello estuviera ocurriendo otra vez, pero notó que algo había cambiado. El dolor y la sangre habían dejado de ser algo desconocido para Yagami. Ahora el pelirrojo intentaba suprimir aquel reflejo, como si su fuerza de voluntad fuera suficiente para detener ese ataque. Pero no estaba funcionando, y Iori se veía cada vez más furioso consigo mismo. Y parte de aquella furia se estaba desbordando y alcanzaba a Kyo.

Iori le lanzó una mirada de rabia a través del espejo.

—Te dije que… —intentó decir Iori, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otro acceso de tos.

Kyo comprendió que Iori no quería que lo viera así. Para no alterar más al pelirrojo, retrocedió un paso y esperó fuera del baño a que la tos disminuyera. Tras minutos que se sintieron eternos, la tos dio paso a sólo el sonido de la respiración agitada de Yagami.

Iori salió del baño con el rostro pálido y pasos inestables, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Hizo un gesto de fastidio al ver a Kyo esperando ahí, pero no lo rechazó cuando éste ayudó a sostenerlo para llevarlo hacia la cama.

Kyo apartó los cobertores y almohadas manchados de sangre, y Iori se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, donde se acostó de espaldas sin decir palabra, manteniendo una mano cerrada con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Con cautela, Kyo se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a Iori. Y, aun con más cuidado, tocó la mano de Iori suavemente.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Kyo en un murmullo—. Déjame intentar algo.

Iori lo miró a través de sus párpados entrecerrados y no dijo nada.

Al ver que el pelirrojo no se estaba negando, Kyo lo hizo apartar la mano, y apoyó la suya sobre el pecho de Iori. Sin titubear, Kyo invocó a su energía y dejó que ésta fluyera. Hubo un sobresalto, Iori sujetó su muñeca con fuerza como si fuera a apartarlo, pero Kyo no rompió el contacto. En tan sólo unos segundos, la respiración de Iori se hizo más fácil.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Iori fue evidente, y Kyo no pudo evitar murmurar un:

—Vaya, funcionó, quién lo diría.

—¿No sabías que tu energía tenía este efecto? —recriminó Iori después de pasar varios segundos contemplando el rostro complacido de Kyo.

—Bueno, lo sospechaba, pero no me habías permitido intentarlo, ¿cómo iba a saber? —respondió Kyo, burlón y aliviado.

Iori apartó la mirada con fastidio, y luego cerró los ojos, sin soltar la muñeca de Kyo. Una suave exhalación brotó de sus labios.

Kyo sintió que por fin podía tranquilizarse. Su energía, esa energía que era su herencia y de la cual había renegado en el pasado, servía para ayudar a Yagami. Lo calmaba durante el Disturbio, y aplacaba los síntomas provocados por la sangre Orochi.

Ese poder que había existido dentro de él por años, y que él había utilizado para trivialidades como ganar torneos, finalmente le parecía una posesión valiosa. Por fin tenía una verdadera utilidad.

«Tal vez tú lo sabías», pensó Kyo, observando el rostro de Iori, sus ojos cerrados. «Y al venir tras de mí, esto era lo que buscabas. Este alivio. Aunque no fueras plenamente consciente de ello».

—Deja de hablar —murmuró Iori entre dientes, haciendo presión en la muñeca que sujetaba.

—No estoy diciendo nada.

Iori frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos. Kyo continuó compartiendo su energía con él.

Afuera, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza.

* * *

Kyo sintió que algo tiraba de él insistentemente, diciéndole que debía despertar.

Pero no recordaba haberse quedado dormido...

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró aún sentado junto a Iori, con una mano en el pecho del pelirrojo. Iori dormía profundamente, y respiraba sin dificultad a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Su rostro y su ropa seguían manchados de sangre, y la palidez de sus mejillas lo hacía ver enfermo, pero Kyo tuvo la seguridad de que lo peor había pasado.

Los dedos de Iori seguían cerrados alrededor de su muñeca, pero sin ejercer demasiada fuerza.

Kyo percibió a alguien acercándose a la habitación. Aquella presencia desconocida era la que lo había hecho despertar.

Apartando suavemente la mano de Yagami, el castaño se puso de pie. Sus piernas se sintieron inestables y aquello lo hizo maldecir interiormente. Se encontraba debilitado por no haber medido el uso de su energía. El esfuerzo de sellar a Orochi no había sido gran cosa, pero continuar compartiendo su ki con Yagami había desgastado sus fuerzas.

«Nada que no se arregle con comida sustanciosa y dormir, ¿eh, Yagami?» sonrió Kyo, mirando a Iori una vez más antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Para evitar que el visitante nocturno despertara a Iori con sus golpes, Kyo se adelantó y abrió la puerta algunos centímetros.

Se encontró cara a cara con Billy Kane, quien traía algunas prendas dobladas en sus manos.

—Ropa seca —informó Billy—. Y limpia —agregó más bajo, mirando la chaqueta manchada de escarlata de Kyo.

El castaño recibió las prendas, y Billy echó un vistazo dentro de la habitación. El joven rubio entrecerró los ojos al ver los cobertores ensangrentados y la gabardina de Iori aún en el suelo.

—Deja las prendas sucias junto a la puerta y alguien se encargará de lavarlas por la mañana —indicó Billy—. Puedes encontrar un cubrecamas en el armario. Si tienes hambre, cenaremos dentro de diez minutos.

—Je, casi no echo de menos el hotel —murmuró Kyo—. Pero no estoy de humor para cenar. Espero que el desayuno sea decente.

—Como quieras —dijo Billy, haciendo un ademán indiferente.

Kyo cerró la puerta para impedir que el rubio siguiera hablando y suspiró. Se cambió a una de las camisas limpias que Billy había traído, y luego, reuniendo los cobertores manchados y la gabardina, dejó toda la ropa en un rincón cerca de la puerta. Consideró despertar a Iori para hacerlo cambiarse, pero luego decidió dejarlo dormir. Había pasado tanto tiempo que la camiseta de Iori estaba casi seca, de todos modos.

La cama no era amplia, pero aun así Kyo descartó pasar la noche en el sillón de la habitación. Se sentó junto a Iori y lo cubrió lentamente con el cobertor limpio que había estado en el armario, dispuesto a pasar algunas horas vigilando que Iori no sufriera un nuevo ataque.

Iori continuó durmiendo, y Kyo se sintió aliviado de que al menos su sueño fuera tranquilo.

* * *

Los sonidos del alba que se filtraron en la habitación eran los habituales, pero con una particularidad que los hacía ajenos. El canto de los pájaros tenía una estridencia desconocida, el viento ululaba como sólo podía hacerlo en un campo abierto.

La lluvia había escampado durante la noche, y la pálida luz del sol entraba a través de las cortinas de tul y formaba manchas doradas en el suelo de terracota.

Iori permaneció acostado unos segundos, mirando el techo blanco y simplemente disfrutando de poder respirar sin dificultad. No sentía un rastro del dolor de la noche anterior.

Ladeando el rostro ligeramente, vio a Kyo sentado a su lado, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y dormitando con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza caída. El castaño despertó apenas él hizo un leve movimiento para incorporarse.

Los ojos oscuros de Kyo denotaban sueño y agotamiento, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida al instante.

—Me alegra ver que estás mejor. Dormiste apaciblemente toda la noche —dijo.

Iori no respondió. No le parecía apropiado agradecerle a Kyo por lo que había hecho por él.

—Si estás bien, es mi turno de dormir —murmuró Kyo, apropiándose del cálido espacio vacío que Iori había dejado en la cama—. Quizá me excedí con la energía —medio rio Kyo, arrastrando las palabras y acomodándose mejor, sus ojos cerrados—. No hagas nada insensato mientras no puedo vigilarte.

—Kyo…

El castaño no reaccionó. A los pocos segundos estaba profundamente dormido.

Iori lo contempló y extendió una mano para tocar su rostro, pero se detuvo al ver que tenía los dedos manchados de sangre seca. Cambiando de idea, se levantó y se dirigió al baño pesadamente.

El lavamanos seguía teñido de escarlata, y las manchas rojas tardaron algunos minutos en ser arrastradas al desagüe. Iori mantuvo sus manos bajo el chorro de agua por un largo rato, mirando el reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo. Estaba pálido, pero aparte de eso se sentía normal. Lo que Kyo había temido había ocurrido, pero Iori había cumplido su parte. Ambos estaban bien, y podían dejar atrás ese incidente y «volver a casa», por usar el término del castaño.

El agua fría contra su rostro lo despertó del todo. Al salir del baño, inspeccionó la habitación sin hacer ruido pese a sospechar que nada iba a sacar a Kyo de su profundo sopor. Encontró una camisa limpia en la mesilla junto a la ventana y se la puso, dejando su ropa manchada en el montículo de prendas descartadas que había en un rincón.

El cielo en el exterior se había tornado de un luminoso celeste y parecía invitarlo a salir, pero Iori se volvió hacia la cama una vez más. Kyo estaba acostado de lado, vestido con una camisa blanca idéntica a la que él llevaba, simple y sin adornos. La sensación de oír la voz de Kyo llamándolo dentro de su mente aún perduraba. La tibia energía dorada del joven era como una presencia intrusa en su interior, pero el alivio que proveía era bienvenido. Iori podía sentir que aquella calidez estaba diseminándose y desapareciendo, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para que permaneciera con él un poco más.

Eso, por alguna razón, le molestó. No le agradaba estar a merced de Kyo y lo que el joven le hacía sentir, por agradable que fuera.

Resistiendo el impulso de ir hacia la cama para observar el rostro del castaño una vez más, Iori salió al patio.

La brisa era fría y el contraste con los tibios rayos del sol lo hizo estremecerse. Un rápido vistazo bastó para localizar a los guardias armados que vigilaban el lugar. La propiedad estaba en silencio y habría parecido deshabitada, de no haber sido por la columna de humo gris que brotaba de una chimenea en la edificación principal. Había un tenue olor a pan tostado en la distancia.

Iori echó a andar pero no llegó lejos. En la terraza contigua, encontró a Billy Kane fumando a solas, sentado sobre uno de los muros bajos del patio.

El rubio tenía su bo rojo apoyado en el ángulo de su brazo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para ponerse en guardia cuando lo vio llegar.

—¿Y si empezamos el día hablando de negocios, Yagami? —saludó Billy.

Iori podría haber seguido de largo, y el rubio lo habría permitido. Las oportunidades para abordarlo mientras estuvieran en esa propiedad serían numerosas, y ambos lo sabían.

Sin embargo, Iori se detuvo. Quería escuchar lo que ese sujeto tenía para ofrecerle, y no quería que Kyo estuviera presente durante esa conversación. 

Billy dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, extrañado de que Iori siguiera ahí, observándolo fijamente con sus inescrutables ojos escarlata.

—¿Quieres uno? —ofreció Billy, buscando la cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lanzándosela a Iori sin esperar respuesta—. Es más, puedes quedártelos —continuó el rubio, mirando un momento el cigarrillo encendido en sus dedos—. Es un vicio desagradable.

Iori recibió la cajetilla por reflejo. Sacó un cigarrillo y sin decir palabra guardó el resto en su bolsillo.

Aquello hizo que Billy sonriera.

—No iré con rodeos. Mi jefe quiere coordinar una reunión privada. Le gustaría hablar contigo cara a cara.

—¿Estás aquí para decirme _esto_?

—Bueno, seguirte hasta Hungría para darte el mensaje ha sido excesivo, lo admito. Me habrías ahorrado mucho trabajo si no hubieses estado evitándome en el hotel —suspiró Billy, mostrándose completamente de acuerdo—. Pero órdenes son órdenes. Y mi jefe _realmente_ quiere esa reunión.

—Es de necios no entender una negativa —murmuró Iori, llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios y encendiéndolo con un destello púrpura. La punzada en su pecho se dejó sentir, tal como él esperaba, pero atenuada por la energía de Kyo.

—En mi opinión, sería peor resignarse a no intentarlo otra vez —replicó Billy—. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero te reuniste con mi jefe años atrás.

Iori intentó disimular su sorpresa, pero no a tiempo. El rubio asintió, complacido.

—Las circunstancias no fueron apropiadas esa vez, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Es una inofensiva reunión. Tan sólo debes decir que sí.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Sería inconveniente, porque no voy a volver donde mi jefe a decirle que no accediste —respondió Billy, y su tono de voz adquirió un tono más frío—. No tengo por costumbre decepcionarlo.

Por algunos segundos, continuaron fumando. Iori miró al rubio de soslayo, intentando atar cabos e inferir sus intenciones, pero era muy poco lo que sabía de él o ese «jefe» que mencionaba. A simple vista, el rubio ni siquiera parecía un miembro de una organización criminal como Kyo había explicado. No vestía de negro como los otros guardias, sino una simple camiseta bicolor de mangas cortas que desafiaba al frío de la mañana, jeans celestes y un pañuelo blanco y rojo adornando su muñeca. Su aspecto era tranquilo, y su imagen no evocaba a la persona que Iori había visto en los antiguos videos del KOF y que alguna vez había sido su compañero de equipo.

—Espero que reconsideres, Yagami —habló Billy—. Piensa en lo problemático que será para ustedes salir de este país si la policía descubre el cadáver de ese guía.

Billy no sonó amenazante. La frase fue dicha como al descuido, con tan sólo un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos celestes. Sin embargo, Iori no entendió en un primer momento a qué se refería, y el rubio notó su confusión al instante.

—¿Kyo no te lo dijo? —preguntó Billy, entretenido—. Anoche mataste a un hombre, y «alguien» tiene la filmación. La policía aún no lo sabe, pero «alguien» podría informarles anónimamente sobre la ubicación del cuerpo.

Iori maldijo interiormente, molesto por no recordarlo, y por el hecho de que Kyo no hubiera mencionado nada.

Billy buscó su celular y tras un instante lo volvió hacia Iori, mostrándole el video en la pantalla. Iori observó las imágenes con creciente rabia, sin acercarse. La filmación era temblorosa, pero permitía ver el cráter, Kyo rodeado por su aura dorada, y él, empujando a Chizuru a un lado y luego atacando salvajemente al guía que había intentado defenderla. Los gritos del hombre y sus propios gruñidos se oían nítidos. Los golpes y despiadados desgarros habían sido captados en escalofriante detalle.

Iori sintió el impulso de quemar el teléfono. Billy lo apartó rápidamente.

—Hay copias del video, obviamente —advirtió Billy—. Pero lo que le dije anoche a Kusanagi y Kagura se mantiene en pie. No es nuestra intención hacer que acaben en la cárcel. Di que te reunirás con mi jefe y este video nunca verá la luz.

A pesar de la rabia acumulada al verse manipulado de ese modo, Iori consiguió mantenerse lo suficientemente calmado para pensar con claridad. Todo lo que sabía sobre Billy Kane y su organización lo había escuchado de Kyo, y Kyo mostraba un claro prejuicio contra ellos, pese a haber admitido que nunca habían tenido un conflicto directo. Iori los había estado evitando debido a lo que había oído de parte del castaño, pero la insistencia de Billy comenzaba a intrigarle.

Iori había participado en un torneo con Billy, y al parecer hasta conocía a su misterioso jefe. Billy era parte del pasado que Iori no recordaba, y la familiaridad con la que le hablaba le hacía presentir que no eran dos desconocidos.

La reunión no le importaba. Lo que pudieran ofrecerle le traía sin cuidado. Pero si evaluaba las consecuencias de continuar negándose, entonces era mejor ceder y acabar con ese asunto de una vez.

Inconscientemente, Iori se tocó el pecho, donde podía sentir aún el cosquilleo de la energía de Kyo. No le gustaba ser manipulado por unos criminales, pero, por algún motivo, le fastidiaba mucho más estar a merced del castaño y su influencia.

Por agradable que fuera…, por mucho que ansiara tener a Kyo para él… Quería recuperar el control sobre aquella situación, sin depender de Kyo ni de la protección y bienestar que él le ofrecía.

—Está bien —dijo Iori con sequedad tras un largo silencio—. Dile a tu jefe que hablaré con él.

—Sabía que podías ser razonable con el incentivo correcto —sonrió Billy sonando contento.

—Decidiré la fecha después de volver a Japón.

—¿Eh?

Iori se alejó del joven antes de que éste pudiera comenzar a amenazarlo otra vez, y supuso que aquella condición había sido aceptada cuando Billy no lo siguió.

La reunión, Billy, y su jefe, quedaron rápidamente olvidados. Iori recorrió la propiedad, encendiendo otro cigarrillo apenas terminó el primero. Llegó a la entrada, y observó el pastizal que se extendía hasta el horizonte. La propiedad estaba en medio de la nada. No se alcanzaba a ver la carretera desde ahí.

Unos pasos ligeros se le acercaron, y Iori no se volvió, porque sabía de quién se trataba.

—Te vi hablando con Billy. ¿Qué quería? —preguntó Chizuru. Ella también vestía una camisa blanca, idéntica a la de Iori, y llevaba una manta sobre los hombros.

Iori no respondió.

—Lo mejor sería seguirles el juego hasta que salgamos de aquí. Pero no te confíes. Aunque se muestren amigables, ninguno de ellos tiene buenas intenciones.

Una vez más, Iori no contestó. Al igual que Kyo, la sacerdotisa también hablaba con autoridad y esperaba que él aceptara su visión del mundo como una innegable verdad.

¿Siempre habían sido así, o lo hacían porque él no podía recordar?

Iori observó la lejanía y sintió unas renovadas ganas de retomar el control sobre su vida.


	12. Preferir la disonancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fluff es mi culpa.  
> Los gatos son culpa de KOF for Girls.  
> >^-^< Nyah!

Kyo despertó, pero no abrió los ojos.

Estaba encogido en sí mismo, envuelto en el colorido cobertor de la cama. El agotamiento causado por el desbalance en su energía le había permitido dormir por horas y, como ningún asunto urgente apremiaba, luego había permanecido acostado sin una razón en particular.

La mañana había pasado y la tarde había caído. Kyo sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que levantarse a buscar comida, pero había preferido seguir holgazaneando. Su deber de sellar a Orochi estaba cumplido una vez más, y nadie podía reclamarle si quería pasar un día entero en la cama.

Kyo no había notado cuando se había quedado dormido otra vez. Tal vez había estado más débil de lo que había creído…

Hacia el atardecer, su descanso no había sido interrumpido y eso le extrañó. Sin embargo, había podido sentir la presencia de Yagami y Kagura en un lugar no muy lejano de la propiedad, y había sabido que todo estaba bien. La energía de ambos estaba en calma. No había rastros de la entidad que había despertado la sangre Orochi de Iori.

Y ahora era de noche, y él no quería abrir los ojos, porque había una presencia sentada junto a él en la cama, y unos dedos estaban tocando sus cabellos suavemente.

Kyo sabía que se trataba de Iori sin necesidad de verlo. Con un gesto suave, Iori estaba apartando las hebras de cabello que caían sobre su rostro. Como por accidente, a veces rozaba la piel de su frente y de sus mejillas con una lentitud premeditada, y su toque era cuidadoso, como si no quisiera despertarlo.

La habitación olía a humo, y Kyo oyó que Iori daba una larga calada a un cigarrillo.

Kyo resistió el impulso de moverse y simuló seguir profundamente dormido. Reprimió un estremecimiento cuando Iori acarició su mejilla con el dorso de una mano.

Después de las noches pasadas en el hotel en Rusia, aquellos gestos eran bienvenidos, pero aun así Kyo no quería abrir los ojos, porque sabía que en el momento en que su mirada se encontrara con la de Iori, tendría que romper la incomodidad causada por esa situación. Probablemente mediante un comentario idiota, como «si quieres acariciar algo ve y búscate un gato, Yagami».

Porque así eran ellos. No era fácil recibir caricias con toda la naturalidad del mundo, por mucho que fueran agradables. Y Kyo no quería interrumpir. Era vergonzoso admitir que quería que aquellas caricias continuaran.

Hubo una suave exhalación de parte de Yagami.

—Kyo —llamó el pelirrojo, en voz lo suficientemente alta para despertarlo, si él hubiese estado dormido.

Kyo abrió un ojo con fingida molestia y se estiró perezosamente mientras Yagami lo observaba.

—¿Es hora de cenar? —preguntó Kyo con una sonrisa desfachatada y disimulando todos sus anteriores pensamientos.

Iori hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesilla de madera junto a la ventana.

—Hay algo de comida.

—Bien —dijo Kyo, incorporándose.

Iori no se movió y tampoco dio ninguna indicación de que un par de segundos atrás lo había estado acariciando. Sus ojos carmesí estaban fijos en Kyo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kyo.

—Has dormido todo el día.

—Sí. Debieron despertarme.

—Lo intenté.

Kyo parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa, y luego rio, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Quizá estaba más cansado de lo que pensé.

Iori entrecerró los ojos.

—Estabas inconsciente.

—Pero ahora estoy bien, sólo debía dormir un poco —insistió Kyo con voz ligera, y se movió para bajar de la cama por el lado contrario, ya que Iori no parecía querer moverse.

Con algo de prisa y sin ganas de que Iori lo confrontara, Kyo examinó el plato que estaba sobre la mesa. Había una bandeja con un par de sandwiches de pan blanco, envueltos cuidadosamente en papel encerado y acompañados por una infusión ahora fría cuyo aroma Kyo no reconoció.

—Creo que comeré en la terraza. Parece que hace una noche agradable —indicó Kyo, tomando la bandeja y saliendo sin esperar a Iori, porque no quería tener que explicarle al pelirrojo sobre la razón de su inconsciencia.

La noche estaba despejada y decenas de titilantes estrellas eran visibles en el firmamento, pero el ambiente estaba helado. Kyo no se retractó y, obstinadamente, se dirigió a la mesilla de la terraza, instalada junto a un descuidado jardín cuya hierba y maleza crecían altas e invadían parte del suelo de baldosas.

Los quinqués instalados en los muros y la luz proveniente de la ventana de la habitación no ofrecían mucha iluminación y Kyo tardó un instante en reconocer el pesado brasero de metal junto a la mesa. Había leños a medio quemar en su interior.

El joven usó su fuego en los leños, encendiéndolos al instante. Una agradable calidez dorada se extendió por el aire. Kyo se sentó en la silla más cercana al fuego, una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

Iori salió de la habitación poco después y observó a Kyo desenvolver los panes con cierta avidez. Sin embargo, el castaño no se lanzó a comer, pese a que realmente se veía hambriento.

—¿Tú ya cenaste? —preguntó Kyo.

—Sí.

—No te creo. —Kyo empujó uno de los sandwiches hacia el espacio vacío en la mesa frente a él—. Éste es para ti. No sé de qué son. Atún, quizá.

Kyo esperó, pero Iori no se sentó a la mesa con él.

—No los he tocado. No puedes decir que son «sobras» esta vez —insistió Kyo.

Iori dejó escapar una exhalación que sonó exasperada y se sentó frente al joven, con la espalda reclinada en la silla de mimbre y los brazos cruzados.

Kyo comenzó a comer viéndose bastante contento.

—¿Vas a explicar lo que sucedió? —preguntó Iori, fastidiado.

Kyo quiso burlarse, pero notó a tiempo que Iori estaba molesto porque estaba preocupado por él.

—No tienes por qué inquietarte. La energía de nuestras reliquias no es infinita, y además utilizarla requiere un gran esfuerzo. Parece que sellar a Orochi y luego compartir mi energía contigo me dejó agotado, pero ya te lo dije antes, todo está bien. Mi poder no me hace daño. Sólo necesitaba descansar.

Iori observó los leños crepitantes en el brasero. La luz dorada del fuego hacía danzar sombras en la terraza, en la hierba, y en los ojos de Kyo.

—¿Tú te sientes mejor? —preguntó Kyo.

Iori se tocó el pecho inconscientemente. Asintió de mala gana.

—Al menos ya sabemos qué hacer si un ataque vuelve a ocurrir —sonrió el castaño—. Te daré cuanta energía necesites.

—No la quiero.

La frase de Iori fue seca y tomó a Kyo desprevenido.

—¿No? Pero si hasta me pareció que lo disfrutabas —se burló el castaño antes de poder contenerse, y la expresión de Iori demudó en una de rabia.

«Ahora que ha experimentado lo que es el Disturbio, está distinto…», pensó Kyo, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado. «Supongo que era de esperarse que no le agrade depender de mí o mi energía…».

—Escucha, Yagami… —dijo Kyo, dejando la comida a un lado y observando al pelirrojo seriamente—. No es necesario que regreses a tu mala costumbre de afrontar la maldición tú solo.

En los ojos de Iori, Kyo vio una rabia y frustración que él ya conocía. Aquello era algo que Iori había arrastrado por años. Era un resentimiento que nacía de la humillación de estar a merced de un poder superior a él.

Eso era lo que Kyo ingenuamente había querido evitarle.

—Te dije que voy a seguir vigilándote hasta que estés mejor —continuó Kyo con voz firme y un encogimiento de hombros—. Si mientras tanto puedo hacer alguna otra cosa por ti, lo haré.

—No necesito que…

Kyo sintió un alivio contradictorio al oír la voz cada vez más molesta de Iori. Aquella reacción le recordaba al pelirrojo antes del derrumbe del estadio. La furia contenida, pero a punto de estallar. Si Iori hubiese encendido una flama púrpura en ese mismo instante y lo hubiese desafiado a una pelea amenazándolo de muerte, no se habría sorprendido demasiado.

Sin embargo, Iori fue interrumpido por un movimiento sigiloso entre la alta hierba del jardín en penumbra. Algo avanzaba en dirección a Kyo, y las briznas se curvaban a su paso.

—¿Hay serpientes en Aggtelek? —susurró Kyo, atisbando el jardín y frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso no es una serpiente…

Un sucio gato gris con el pelaje cubierto de polvo salió de entre la hierba y miró a Kyo directamente a los ojos mientras emitía un maullido agudo. Los maullidos continuaron insistentes, y la mirada del gato pasó de Kyo hacia la mesa y el bocadillo de atún que el joven aún no había terminado.

—Parece que los gatos te persiguen —comentó Kyo por encima de los maullidos mirando a Iori de soslayo con una sonrisa divertida.

Iori observaba al animal con ojos entrecerrados. Los maullidos subieron en intensidad cuando el gato se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de Kyo, Iori sí le estaba prestando atención.

Kyo contempló al pelirrojo. Como la molestia de Iori había amainado gracias a la aparición del gato, Kyo decidió que era un momento excelente para dejar pasar el tema.

—Si quieres tomarle una foto, puedo sostenerlo —sugirió, y en seguida agregó—: ¡Oye, ¿qué haces?!

Iori había tomado un trozo del segundo sandwich y se lo ofrecía al gato.

—Si no ibas a comerlo tú, podrías habérmelo devuelto —murmuró Kyo con simulada molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo otro movimiento en la hierba, y dos gatos más aparecieron. Éstos eran pequeños y jóvenes, y más atrevidos. Uno fue directamente hacia Iori para disputarse el pequeño trozo de pan con el gato gris, y el otro, de pelaje blanco y negro, fue hacia Kyo y comenzó a trepar por su pantalón para llegar a la mesa.

—Ugh… —Kyo apartó el sandwich y le dio un gran mordisco mientras el gato seguía cada movimiento con unos enormes ojos verdes.

Iori siguió alimentando a los otros gatos en silencio, pacientemente.

—Esto es tu culpa, Yagami —gruñó Kyo cuando el gato que tenía encima apoyó las patas en su pecho intentando alcanzar el pan que él tenía en la mano.

Iori contempló a Kyo por unos segundos. El castaño se veía ofendido y procuraba mantener la comida lejos del gato polvoriento, que estaba dejando huellas de suciedad en la tela blanca de su camisa.

Era obvio que Kyo podría haberse zafado del gato si hubiese estado realmente molesto, pero no lo hacía porque se estaba tomando aquello como un juego. Los ojos del castaño brillaban entretenidos.

Iori desmenuzó el pan que tenía en su mano y ofreció el trozo a través de la mesa. El gato se olvidó de Kyo de inmediato y saltó a la superficie, yendo directamente hacia Iori y la comida ofrecida.

Kyo suspiró, sacudió su camisa con un par de palmadas y comió también. Los gatos maullaban para que Iori continuara alimentándolos. El pelirrojo no se veía fastidiado por esa insistencia.

Con una sonrisa medio traviesa, Kyo buscó disimuladamente el celular que llevaba en el bolsillo. Confirmó que aún tenía batería suficiente, y tomó una rápida foto de Iori. El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora.

—Te la enviaré luego —dijo Kyo, mirando la pantalla y comprobando que, pese a la poca luz, la imagen era pasable—. Gatos húngaros para tu colección.

Kyo terminó de comer y luego continuó observando a Iori. Era extraño, pero ninguno de los animales intentaba treparse sobre el pelirrojo. Sólo le exigían comida con sus maullidos estridentes. Cuando el pan se acabó, los animales parecieron comprender que ya no habría más comida y se alejaron algunos pasos por la terraza, satisfechos. El gato que había ensuciado la camisa de Kyo permaneció sentado sobre la mesa y comenzó a acicalarse.

Iori se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Kyo jugueteó con el celular por unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que intentemos irnos de aquí? —preguntó de súbito—. Salir sin que los guardias lo noten no será ningún problema.

—Somos libres de irnos cuando queramos. No nos retendrán —señaló Iori.

—¿Eh? ¿No podías habérmelo dicho antes?

—Intenté decírtelo hace horas pero estabas dormido.

Kyo ignoró la amonestación y buscó un número en su celular.

—Me pregunto si el jet de Antonov aún estará disponible… —murmuró para sí, antes de caer en la cuenta de algo—. Espera, si podemos irnos, ¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste lo que fuera que Billy quería proponerte?

Iori no respondió.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Yagami… —suspiró Kyo, tomando aquel silencio como una respuesta afirmativa, antes de volver su atención al celular. Marcó un número, esperó y luego sostuvo una larga conversación con el personal del avión de Antonov, que aún esperaban noticias de ellos en el aeropuerto de Košice. Al cabo de algunos minutos, Kyo cortó la llamada y le sonrió a Iori, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento—. Podemos partir mañana al medio día.

Iori asintió. Kyo se inclinó hacia la mesa para acariciar distraídamente al polvoriento gato blanco y negro que continuaba sentado ahí.

—¿No vas a preguntar en qué consistía la propuesta? —inquirió Iori.

—Eh… —Kyo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Iori aún no había dejado pasar el tema anterior, sobre Billy y el ofrecimiento que el joven había querido hacer—. Pues… no sé. Si pregunto, ¿me vas a responder?

Iori volvió a guardar silencio y sintió una tenue molestia al ver que Kyo adoptaba un aire de «lo suponía». Se le hacía desagradable que el castaño pudiera predecir sus acciones, y lo peor de todo era que Kyo estaba en lo cierto. Él había querido guardar para sí la conversación sostenida con Billy. Pero ahora que tenía a Kyo delante, había sentido el impulso de contarle lo sucedido, porque confiaba en él.

Desviando la vista, Iori se enfocó en el gato, que disfrutaba de las caricias de Kyo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando habló, no miró al Kusanagi y no supo si éste habría hecho algún gesto de sorpresa.

Sólo continuó hablando, y le informó a Kyo sobre el video y la velada amenaza de hacerlo público. También comentó sobre el segundo guía, que había sido interceptado por los hombres que trabajaban para Billy. Su silencio había sido comprado, ya fuera con dinero o con amenazas. Sin embargo, tanto la grabación, como el paradero del cadáver y el guía sobreviviente eran las garantías que Billy Kane pensaba utilizar si Iori no cumplía con reunirse con su jefe, como habían acordado.

—Eso quiere decir que nos tienen completamente a su merced —gruñó Kyo, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando la protesta del gato, que exigía más caricias—. Cada vez que quieran algo, amenazarán con revelar esa muerte.

—Sólo si no les doy lo que quieren. Y lo que quieren es una simple reunión.

—No puedes ser tan ingenuo, Yagami…

—Si insisten, yo me ocuparé del resto.

Kyo frunció el ceño. Si esa conversación hubiese sucedido antes del torneo, él habría estado seguro de que Iori podía encargarse perfectamente de resolver esa situación. Pero ahora, ¿qué era lo que Iori pensaba hacer, si ni siquiera recordaba con qué tipo de personas estaba lidiando?

—De nada sirve discutirlo. Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento —suspiró Kyo, reclinándose hacia atrás y alzando el rostro hacia el cielo estrellado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y luego Iori preguntó:

—¿A cuántas personas he matado antes?

Aquello tomó a Kyo tan desprevenido que por un instante no supo cómo responder.

Fue el turno de Iori de sonreír desdeñoso al ver su expresión confusa.

—He matado a alguien y todos ustedes muestran una completa indiferencia. Les importa más atenuar las consecuencias de esa muerte, y no la muerte en sí. Debe ser algo que ocurre a menudo.

—No… No se trata de eso, Yagami —dijo Kyo—. El Disturbio de la Sangre te hace peligroso y no es la primera vez que vemos a alguien morir… Pero sabemos que no lo haces de forma intencional. Cuando estás consciente no sueles meterte con otros. Sólo quieres que te dejen en paz y no muestras interés en matar a nadie. —Kyo hizo una pausa y sonrió débilmente—. Sólo a mí —agregó más bajo en un tono que no expresaba pesar. Kyo había sonado como si aquello fuera algo bueno; un trato especial de Iori, reservado sólo para él.

—No tiene sentido que te veas tan satisfecho por eso —recriminó Iori.

—Lo sé —rio Kyo—, pero no se puede evitar.

—No esperaba esto de tu parte. Esta indiferencia ante la muerte de una persona.

El semblante de Kyo se tornó serio.

—No me malinterpretes. Simplemente no puedo asumir la responsabilidad por cada muerte que ocurra cerca de mí. El cargo de consciencia sería demasiado. Lo único que puedo hacer es intentar que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir.

Iori asintió, aceptando aquella respuesta.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? —preguntó Kyo—. ¿Te estás sintiendo culpable por el hombre que murió?

Tras un momento de reflexión, Iori negó despacio.

—Sólo siento rabia —murmuró—. Por haber sido controlado. Tal como tú dijiste que ocurriría.

—Sí, noté que estabas molesto desde el momento en que despertaste —comentó Kyo—. Era por eso que no quería que viniéramos.

—¿Cuánto más queda por saber? —dijo Iori con voz amarga—. ¿De qué otras cosas no quieres que me entere?

Kyo ignoró el tono cada vez más hostil de Iori. Pensó por un instante antes de responder.

—Esto era lo más grave —respondió con sinceridad—. Ahora sólo debes volver a tu vida. Lo peor ya ha pasado.

* * *

—Simulan hospitalidad, pero en ningún momento han dejado de vigilarnos —comentó Kyo, de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación.

Un guardia acababa de pasar por la terraza poco iluminada haciendo su ronda, y sus miradas se habían encontrado. El guardia había atisbado hacia la cama, donde Iori estaba sentado dándole la espalda a la ventana. La cortina semitransparente no ofrecía ninguna privacidad.

—Da igual —murmuró el pelirrojo—. Que miren.

—¿Sí? 

—¿Qué importa si nos ven dormir? —preguntó Iori—. ¿O piensas hacer algo más durante la noche?

Kyo se volvió y observó la espalda de Iori. El tono de voz había sido serio, pero el pelirrojo acababa de hacer una broma.

—Parece que estás de mejor humor —dijo Kyo sintiéndose aliviado, y fue hacia Iori y se detuvo delante de él hasta que éste alzó la mirada—. Alimentar gatos te hizo bien.

Iori bufó al oír semejante tontería. Kyo rio y luego, como si pusiera a Iori a prueba, acarició sus cabellos lentamente. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida, y cualquiera que pasara por la terraza podría verlos con claridad.

—En verdad no te importa… —comentó Kyo, bajando su mano por el lado del rostro de Iori y posándola en su mejilla—. No sé por qué me sorprendo. Nunca te ha molestado admitir ciertas cosas frente a otros.

—¿«Cosas»? —La voz de Iori fue suave.

—Sobre mí.

Kyo notó que el pelirrojo se apoyaba contra su mano.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Kyo—. ¿Los efectos del Disturbio han pasado? —Kyo esperó por una respuesta que no llegó—. Nunca hemos hablado de esto. No sé si tal vez sientes algo extraño.

Iori exhaló como si aquellas preguntas le importunaran, pero no se apartó de Kyo. Respondió al cabo de algunos segundos:

—Orochi me ordenó matarte.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —respondió Kyo con tono ligero.

Iori cerró los ojos, fastidiado por la despreocupación que mostraba el Kusanagi.

—A ratos me parece oír su voz —murmuró—. Es como si algo hubiese despertado dentro de mí. Algo que no estaba ahí antes.

Kyo observó a Iori con pesar al oír eso. Mentalmente, pensó en todas las recriminaciones que iba a hacerle a Kagura cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

—Siento que mi sangre... se agita... —susurró Iori, volviendo el rostro para hablar contra la mano de Kyo—. Como si fuera a perder el control en cualquier momento.

Kyo continuó acariciándolo, y no supo qué responder. Era la primera vez que oía eso. En el pasado, él había podido sacar algunas conclusiones en base al comportamiento de Iori, y sabía que el pelirrojo llevaba en sus hombros el peso terrible de la maldición... pero en ese entonces le había sido imposible saber con exactitud qué era lo que Iori sentía, o cómo ésta le afectaba.

No estaba acostumbrado a ver con tanta claridad que Iori estaba abrumado.

Buscar las palabras adecuadas resultó inútil. No había nada que él pudiera decir para aliviarlo. No quería intentar ofrecer un consuelo vacío, porque sospechaba que aquello enfurecería a Iori.

Así, Kyo solamente atrajo a Iori hacia sí, en un abrazo extraño porque él estaba de pie y Iori sentado en el borde de la cama. Sintió alivio al ver que Iori le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y apoyaba la frente contra él. Lentamente, Kyo posó una mano en la espalda de Iori y acarició en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto de confort y no de lástima.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, invocó a su energía y dejó que ésta fluyera hacia Iori, con la esperanza de que la sangre de Iori se aquietara por unos minutos y dejara de agobiarlo.

Iori dejó escapar una exhalación al sentir lo que Kyo hacía. Si quiso oponerse para que Kyo no malgastara sus energías sin necesidad, el argumento cayó pronto en el olvido.

Kyo continuó en silencio, consciente de que Yagami podía percibir sus pensamientos cuando estaban unidos por el vínculo formado por su energía. Sin usar palabras, Kyo agradeció que Iori hubiese confiado en él lo suficiente para revelarle lo que Orochi y el Disturbio le hacían sentir. Intentó asegurarle al pelirrojo que no tenía por qué enfrentar nada de aquello solo. La autoimpuesta soledad en que Iori vivía era rota por los ocasionales encuentros entre ellos. Encuentros que Iori provocaba, una y otra vez. Al permanecer cerca, Kyo simplemente hacía que esa búsqueda ya no fuera necesaria.

«Te ayudaré a sobrellevar esto, aunque digas que no lo necesitas», pensó Kyo, y sonrió levemente al notar que Iori respondía sujetándolo con más fuerza.

* * *

Kyo no concilió el sueño y se quedó acostado de espaldas en la estrecha cama, mirando el techo. Disgustado consigo mismo, se dijo que se lo merecía, por haber dormido más de la cuenta durante todo el día.

Estaba compartiendo la cama con Iori, pese al limitado espacio. El pelirrojo dormía profundamente a su lado y su sueño era tranquilo.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Kyo se levantó y se dirigió a la terraza sin hacer un sonido. Al abrir la puerta, se sobresaltó al ver varios pares de brillantes ojos que lo observaban desde la oscuridad. Contó ocho gatos en total, sentados en la mesa, en las sillas, en lo alto de los muros y hasta en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación.

Los tres gatos que Yagami había alimentado estaban ahí y lo miraron expectantes, emitiendo tentativos maullidos.

—No hagan ruido o van a despertar a Yagami —murmuró Kyo, dirigiéndose hacia la siguiente terraza. Los gatos perdieron el interés cuando comprobaron que Kyo no iba a darles más comida.

El castaño caminó por la propiedad silenciosa, se aseguró de que no hubiese ningún guardia en los alrededores, y sacó su celular para llamar a su familia.

Su padre fue quien contestó, y por algunos minutos Kyo explicó lo que había sucedido, y que Yagami y él volverían a Japón al día siguiente.

Saisyu no fue con rodeos y le repitió a Kyo que el clan Kusanagi quería hacerse cargo de proteger la reliquia Yagami. El consejo familiar se había mostrado de acuerdo en que Iori no estaba en capacidad de cumplir su deber como guardián de uno de los Tesoros Sagrados. Querían que Kyo llevara a Yagami a una de las propiedades de la familia, donde sería puesto bajo custodia.

Kyo no discutió, porque sabía que era inútil. Su padre era sólo un mensajero, y no quien tomaba las decisiones. Aquel tema era uno que Kyo tendría que discutir en persona, en una reunión con el resto de sus parientes.

Tras cortar la llamada, Kyo permitió que su mente divagara. Se suponía que volver a Japón debía ser un alivio, pero en realidad estaba volviendo a una existencia que había limitado su vida desde que él tenía memoria.

Pero permanecer en el extranjero para «escapar» de aquella responsabilidad estaba fuera de la cuestión. Él se había resignado años atrás y Yagami también lo había hecho, a su manera.

Estar a merced de una decisión que había sido tomada antes de que ellos nacieran era una obligación que ambos compartían.

Aunque no les agradara, ambos seguían ahí. Ninguno de los dos había intentado huir de ella.

Y su decisión de no separarse de Iori era acertada. No iba a permitir que personas sin escrúpulos se aprovechara de él, así como no iba a permitir que el clan Kusanagi lo encerrara en algún lugar con la excusa de proteger una reliquia.

Kyo siguió deambulando por la villa, y sus pasos lo llevaron a la edificación principal. Chizuru y Billy estaban ahí, hablando sobre negocios en la cocina. Kyo se quedó prácticamente atónito cuando la sacerdotisa le indicó que había aceptado el ofrecimiento de utilizar los recursos de Howard Connection para rastrear los fragmentos de Verse que estaban repartidos alrededor del planeta. A cambio, ella prestaría «ciertos servicios» a esa organización.

—¿No eras tú la que nos recomendó no confiar en ellos? —preguntó Kyo.

—La propuesta que ofrecieron fue sólida —respondió Chizuru con tono severo, recordándole, sin necesidad de más explicaciones, que ella era la encargada de las empresas de la familia Kagura. Estaba familiarizada con el mundo de los negocios.

Kyo reparó en que Howard Connection había establecido un vínculo tanto con Chizuru como con Iori.

—¿No me vas a hacer un ofrecimiento a mí también? —preguntó Kyo, mirando a Billy con un brillo burlón en sus ojos castaños.

—No, mi jefe no tiene interés en ti —respondió el rubio.

Kyo bufó con molestia ante aquella respuesta tan sincera.

Aprovechando que los tres estaban ahí, Kyo informó que él y Yagami partirían por la mañana. Billy no se opuso y hasta ofreció un vehículo que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Kagura dijo que ella permanecería en Aggtelek con Billy y sus hombres unos días más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kyo, desconfiando.

—Aún hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría investigar. ¿O prefieres ser tú quien me ayude, Kusanagi?

—La verdad, no. Estoy seguro de que Billy hará un buen trabajo —dijo Kyo rápidamente, sonriéndole al rubio cuando éste lo miró con fastidio.

—No sé para qué me molesté en preguntar —suspiró Chizuru, mientras Kyo abría la nevera.

—La comida está ahí —comentó Billy señalando unas ollas sobre la mesada.

—Nah, quiero algo para los gatos —respondió Kyo, sacando una caja de leche de la nevera y tomando dos tazones de la alacena.

—¿Qué gatos? —preguntó Billy, pero Kyo ya se dirigía a la puerta.

—Kusanagi, tu ropa limpia está en una canasta en el patio —dijo Chizuru antes de que el joven se alejara.

Kyo encontró la ropa mencionada, cuidadosamente doblada dentro de un cesto de mimbre. Su chaqueta y camiseta estaban ahí, junto con la gabardina y las prendas de Yagami.

Sintiendo que aquella doméstica situación rayaba en lo absurdo, Kyo dejó la leche para los gatos dentro de la cesta y lo llevó todo de un solo viaje a la habitación.

Los felinos debieron intuir que les traía comida, porque todos se le acercaron. A Kyo le pareció que sus números se habían multiplicado.

Con algo de esfuerzo, entró en la habitación unos segundos a dejar la canasta y luego salió de prisa, antes de que los gatos decidieran invadir el dormitorio también.

No llegó muy lejos porque los gatos vieron la caja de leche y se reunieron a sus pies, impidiéndole el paso. Un familiar gato blanco y negro intentó trepar por su pierna. Kyo tuvo que dejar los recipientes en el suelo, prácticamente delante de la puerta de la habitación. Apenas los llenó, todos los felinos se abalanzaron sobre los tazones, empujándose unos a otros hasta finalmente acomodarse alrededor.

Kyo se quedó con una rodilla en tierra, observándolos beber, intentando entender qué veía Iori en esos animales exigentes y desconsiderados que sólo pensaban en comer.

No notó que Yagami estaba despierto y lo observaba a él desde la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reporte de Billy]
> 
> Estimado Geese-sama:  
> Yagami y Kusanagi han partido hacia Osaka sin contratiempos.  
> Sin embargo, cumplo con informarle que ambos estuvieron alimentando a gatos callejeros durante su estadía.  
> La Villa de Aggtelek ha sido invadida por cientos de gatos. Por favor, envíe refuerzos.  
> Siempre suyo,  
> Billy Kane


End file.
